Riding to Another Dimension
by KaiserErebus
Summary: Today started out normal, but it quickly changed into a mystery I desperately wanted to solve. It started with a rider in green and his mysterious disappearance. Before I knew it, more strange things began to occur. It came with a package with no identification, but its contents made question my sanity and if there is a way to inhabit one of my favorite series.
1. Prologue

**I'm back with another story that's been on my mind. I was bored one day and so I decided to write a story about myself going to the Mario Kart universe. Basically, how do Mii's get to the Mario universe? This will be my take on the matter, except it's me instead of my avatar. I was reluctant to do a self-insert story, mainly because I know no one will like me, the true me, but hey, I have been proven wrong by my fan's dedication. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face. I'm always nervous about a new story so a little encouragement will be refreshing.**

 **Evolution and Heart of Shadows will be continued. I wanted to focus on them more now that my Pokémon: Nightmare Incarnate story is up in chapters. I've missed my fans.**

 **This Mario story will be a LuigixDaisy and OC (Me) x Rosalina. The former is my favorite Mario couple and Rosalina is my favorite female next to Daisy. If anyone has a suggestion or tips, I'm all ears.**

 **Disclaimer: Mario is owned by Nintendo and other related parties. I do not own anything except me, myself, I, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Adrenaline rushes through my veins as my tires grind the pavement. The roar of the engine explodes louder, its yell purring in delight. My eyes look solely ahead, watching for the next turn. Pounding against my chest is my excited heart. It pumped scorching blood throughout my body, which tingled from the vibrations of my bike, my trusty Inferno, tearing up the track. The smell of rubber burning on the ground was intoxicating, filling my nostrils with its fumes.

"This is going to be a good race," I told myself.

My name is Marquis, and if it isn't already apparent, I'm a BMX Racer. I've been one for about six years, and I must say, I never thought I would enjoy it this much. It started out as a little hobby when I wasn't doing my main job, but soon, it grew into something much more. I don't race professionally, never cared about being sponsored or anything like that, but I never turn down a challenge. Many racers have thrown down the gauntlet, and some have proven to be difficult adversaries. It's a thrilling experience, having the air blasting in your face and roars of the crowd cheering on the excitement. It makes the heart pound vigorously, and I often find myself short of breath whenever a race is over, whether I participated or not.

It's a test of skill and courage, testing individuals' knowledge of how to ride and their willingness to take risks. A race is only decided until the final lap is crossed and one passes the finish line. It definitely gets the blood pumping and heart more active.

However, right now, my heart felt like it was about to explode. I accepted a challenger's race and is now speeding around the track against them. It was a standard race track with multiple turns, curves, inclines, and small but important obstacles. I noticed them when I first arrived. They were watching other racers from the sidelines, so I paid them no mind. But, imagine my surprise when they issued a challenge to me of all racers. It was a regular three lap race with the winner being the one to cross the finish lap first at the end.

The opponent is close behind me. Their green sports bike gradually entered my peripherals until they were perfectly parallel to me. I increase my speed, refusing to let them pass. When the next turn closes in, we both execute a flawless drift around the corner and continue through the straightaway with a short burst of speed. Since I took the inside, I gained a small lead, but my opponent quickly caught up. However, they didn't pass me and never managed to do so. I've maintained first place for the entirety of the race.

' _They're good.'_ I thought to myself. I'm not surprised. Every racer on the track is extraordinary. I'm decent at least, but many people call me humble and modest. This mystery racer falls in the extraordinary category, but for some reason, I had a weird feeling about them. That's not to say I found them suspicious or anything, but every time I race beside them, I can feel this death stare following my movements. Needless to say, it gave me chills and threw me off multiple times. We were the only racers on the track, so my opponent must be responsible. I hope I didn't do anything to piss them off. A glare like that can freeze water.

"You're doing exceptionally well," my opponent said. Their voice was light, calm, and collected. Without a doubt, it was a man. It was hard to precisely describe their emotions since they wore a bright green helmet to mask their face. They also wore a green tracksuit with white stripes along the sides.

"Thank you," I responded. "You're very skilled yourself. How long have you been racing?"

"About twenty-five years, give or take," they replied.

My eyes open wider. "Twenty-five years?" I repeated. My face alone could tell I was astonished. I never met someone with so much experience under their belt. Ten years is the highest I've heard so far. "No wonder you're so skillful. I've only been at it for six."

"Not bad honestly, but don't forget what we're doing," and in a flash, I found myself looking at my opponent's back. In a split second, he passed me and gained a slight lead.

"Now let's see how good you really are." They sped up, distancing ourselves even more. After getting over my stupor, I kicked it into overdrive and blurred past the starting line, where our third and final lap began. For the first two, I held the lead, but now, it's time to play catch up.

Our vehicles sped down the straightaway, the blast of our engines releasing a fierce and mighty roar as the screech of our tires rang out, gliding across the pavement to make the first right turn. I could feel sweat roll down my cheek as my hands gripped the handlebars tightly, revving Inferno to higher speeds.

We flew like a rocket, hitting the turns skillfully while not losing much speed, but my opponent managed to stay ahead and cut me off on most of the turns. Using his slipstream wouldn't work either, as he knew exactly when to break away to prevent being overtaken. He was smart and cunning. Just when I think I'm going to pass him, he proves me wrong.

I felt annoyed, but at the same time, I was excited. It wasn't a one-sided race, and for that, it made me even more eager. I could keep up with my opponent and give him a run for his money, but his level of skill outclasses mine drastically. He had nineteen years, which is how old I am, over me in experience. The level of focus put into his movements was critical, masterful, and clean. Every time he drifted around a corner, there was a clean execution that could only be described as art – a masterpiece.

Whoever my opponent is, they are in a league of their own. As we turned the final corner onto the last straightaway, I thought to myself, ' _Who exactly is this guy? I've never seen someone with skills like his before. It's incredible.'_

The audience thought the same because I could see many cheering the mystery racer on while giving me my fair share of encouragement. They wanted to see who was going to win, but it's obvious at this point. Regardless, I did not give up.

It was a very good race, but in the end, I lost. It didn't surprise me. After seeing what my opponent is truly capable of, I would be shocked if I actually won. I wasn't sad about it though. I've lost my fair share of races, but this one felt different from the others. It's hard to tell, but I don't think this was just an average race.

"That was a great match," I said and took off my helmet. My short black hair, now layered in sweat, felt cool in the gentle spring breeze. I adjusted my glasses and offered my hand. I've always been a good sport, but there have been times my anger from losing has slipped through. I hid it well, but when alone, I had to vent some way.

"Yes, it was," he shook my hand with a tight grip that nearly broke my fingers. I ignored the pain and continued to smile. The crowd cheered louder at the professional showmanship. "I greatly enjoyed myself, a lot more than I expected actually."

He rubbed the back of his helmet and gave a sheepish laugh until he realized something. "Oh! Sorry if that offended you. I didn't mean to," I raised my hand and chuckled back.

"Don't worry about it; I know what you mean. I had a lot of fun too, but I'd expect nothing less from someone with twenty-five years under their belt."

"Would you believe me if I said I know people better than me with even less experience?" He asked. I raised my brow in response. I'd certainly like to meet these people.

"After watching you race, I'd believe anything. You were really amazing." If I could see his face, I'm sure it would be flushed from the praise.

"You really think so? I just drove like how I always did. You actually motivated me to do better." Now it was my turn to feel flustered. I'm not used to big compliments, just a few simple claps and slaps on the shoulder, but to say I helped inspire him made my body feel light. I love to help people and see them smile in return. I feel better knowing I caused such emotions to rise.

"You're too kind. I should've been more prepared though. I really thought I could keep ahead, but you sure proved me wrong.

"I was the one unprepared. You have great potential. Please answer me this. Would you like to go even bigger?"

I shook my head. "I'm not interested in going pro. I just race for the fun of it, but thanks for the offer. I think you should though if you're not already."

"Thanks, but I'm just like you," he hopped on his bike again and gave a two finger salute. Before I could question him further, he sped off, quickly vanishing in the distance. I heard many people groan in disappointment for not getting an autograph or a chance to race him. Others came up to me and asked about him, but I was just as lost. I knew one thing for sure though, my day just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

I didn't stay too long. My trusty Inferno needed a good cleaning and servicing so I chose to watch the other racers while doing so, but I could not stop thinking about my loss to that green racer. I wasn't upset or mad about it but distracted, and being distracted on the raceway is a dire consequence waiting to happen. I want to know who he is. His sudden appearance and swift vanishment are compelling me to find out, wanting me to solve this conundrum. I love a good mystery. I suck at solving them, but they still interest me. I think I can crack this one though.

As I cleaned my ride, I ran the entire match in my head. There were a hundred times he could've taken the lead and finish the race. I recall how he constantly hung back, mainly sizing me up I believe, and waiting for the right moments to strike. He went easy on me, and my theory of him wanting to test me sounded the most logical, but even so, I wondered what his motives were. I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing. He's just a fellow racer wanting to have a little fun. There's nothing wrong with that, and yet, I cannot shake this feeling.

"Calm down Marquis," I told myself with a sigh. "You're just tired. It's been an eventful day."

I wish I had acted faster and spoke up before he left. Then again, he would've most likely gave me a vague answer instead of coming clean. I have a little description of him. He's pretty slim and tall. When he shook my hand, he came up to my neck. I peg him for about five foot nine. Yeah, that seemed like a good range. I am six foot four, one of the tallest people that visit the track regularly. His voice wasn't distorted, at least from what I could hear. It was melodious and linguistically beautiful. Despite being a man's voice, it was soothing to the ear. He was definitely strong, seeing as he almost broke my fingers with his handshake, but his hand was a little smaller than mine. He had gloves on, which made them look larger than they appear. He presented himself relatively well, but more of that remained to be seen.

During all that thinking, I failed to notice nightfall starting to overshadow the sky. The sun has already gone down, and the moon, a beautiful pale white of radiant light, shined from its spot above. The wind felt great, the nightly air all nice and cool while carrying a somewhat sweet scent.

"I guess my friends are right. I do think too much." I was a little closer to figuring out the green clad racer's identity. There were many questions I wanted to ask, but for now, I'm content with what I figured out today. It was time to head home and relax.

So far, the green racer is a slim and tall young to middle aged man. He stands at about five foot, nine inches, and judging by his non-southern accent, he's not from around here. That's all I know right now. I hope to uncover more as the days pass.

* * *

"What in the world?" When I arrived at my apartment complex, I started to think something was up. Sitting at my door was a small box with the suspicious "Open me" sign taped on top. I asked my neighbor, a sweet old lady named Clarissa, who dropped off the package. She said, "It was there already. I don't recall seeing anyone stop by your room."

This day just keeps getting stranger but still more interesting. I took the box inside and set it on the coffee table. My apartment isn't all that big, just a one-bedroom apartment with a nice sized kitchen, bathroom, and living area. My room is in the far back with the living area to the immediate left upon entering the room. It has two couches that could hold two people each and positioned in an L shape with an end table standing between them. A long coffee table with a glass surface sat in the middle of the area. On top were a couple photos of friends and family and some ceramics. The fifty-inch tv was placed against the wall with the T.V. stand perfectly under and parallel to the coffee table.

The kitchen and dining table lie to the immediate right. The former came equipped with a stove, fridge, dishwasher, and cabinets already filled with utensils and plates while the dining room had a table fit for four. The bathroom, which rested in the corridor and to the right, came with a large bath/shower, toilet, and sink in a nicely tiled area.

My room basically tell everyone how much I love games and anime, but the main preferences are even clearer. Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Mario, and Fire Emblem are only a few games I love to play. The abundant posters of comic book characters lined the walls. Figurines of different anime characters were neatly organized and the shelves holding my large collections of video games and consoles outlined the room. My favorite genre is RPG, like Pokém, Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy, and the likes. Racing and fighting are my second and third favorite respectively. When I'm not racing or hanging out with friends and family, I can be found playing a good game or participating in my favorite hobby and main job, story writing and poetry. I receive royalties from my published works and live off those. Sometimes, I even write my own fan fiction, but that's more of a casual thing, not business. I earn enough royalties to earn a living and pay rent while making sure I have enough in store for any activities.

That's something for later though.

Right now, I have a mysterious package to go through. There was no sender or return address, which was more suspicious. I think I'm being scammed or something. I have a few fans, but I know they'd be more professional in their packaging. My head told me to trash it and be done with it, but something else told me to be the cat. I didn't want to die though. I still have my whole life ahead of me after all.

"No sender, no address, and a note saying open me; I have a bad feeling about this." I took a deep breath. In my head, I was listing all the possible items that may be inside. It has to be a prank. There's no way something valuable is inside.

However, my fingers froze on their own when attempting to open it. It was sudden, but my entire body felt like it was being electrocuted. My hand retracts swiftly, tingling from the shock. I was breathing hard and rapidly, grasping my tingling hand like a lifeline. The shock came unexpectedly and left me afraid to proceed.

"What," I panted. "Was that?"

I looked at my hand. It was still shaking uncontrollably. The tingling sensation lingered for a few moments before disappearing altogether, but I was still afraid to try it again. I flexed my fingers while staring cautiously at the package. It sat there idly, too innocent not to ignore. I swallowed the lump in my throat and prepared for a second encounter. My breathing wouldn't calm, but I did not let it stop me.

Gathering my courage, I touched the box again and started to remove the tape. The same shock spread over my body, but I persevered. A grunt escaped my mouth as the shock's strength increased once I started removing the tape and lifting the panels. A bright light shined in my face and grew brighter as the folds raised.

It was brilliant, powerful enough to give the sun itself a run for its money. It was the type of illumination that made corneas burn and render retinas useless. Even with the translational lens in my glasses, I needed to cover my face and turn away, else I end up making myself blind, but the short glimpse I received will be forever tucked away in my memory.

I was nervous to look, but there was a sound that, while faint, sounded highly familiar. The melody is one everyone could guess upon the first few notes, beautifully conducted and masterfully created. I've heard this melody many times in my life, humming it occasionally while doing mindless tasks, and it's because of the familiarity that my skepticism of the contents enlarged.

"Okay, this is definitely some sort of prank," I repeated for the umpteenth time. It couldn't be possible. My eyes are playing tricks on me. I wiped my glasses and then put them back on, but my eyes saw the same thing. "It has to be a trick."

I reached inside the package and lifted the star shaped object. It sparkled with a magical radiance, glistening beautifully as its yellow form generated a heat so warm and soothing, time seemed to be lost to me. My mouth was slack jawed in awe. The star had small, beady black eyes that seemed to gauge me, stare down into my soul as if judging me. It gave no movements, lying still in my hands until I set it back on the table. The warmth disappeared when I set it down.

Perfectly symmetrical, the object left me feeling confused and energized. It's five points looked sharp and deadly, contrasting with the innocent eyes continuing to monitor my every move. It was something only seen in fiction, a powerful and incredibly rare item with unfathomable properties, and now I'm holding it in my hand with no repercussion. I started to believe everything is just a dream.

I shook my head and placed the object on the table. The energizing feeling I received slowly left m a bit disoriented. My mind was spiraling out of control, filling my head with these tricks and illusions. I refused to believe it. There cannot be a logical explanation for such an item existing in this world. There just can't.

"This is crazy," I held my head. "That's it, I'm going insane. I've been playing too much Mario." Sitting on the coffee table, in all its innocence, strength, grace, and luster is _actual_ Starman power-up from the Mario series.

Unbelievable, right?

I'm not lying. The star with the power to grant invincibility for a short while, the iconic star that Mario, his brother, and other characters use when times are desperate, is now sitting on my table with its innocent eyes gazing at me.

"No. Way." I was flabbergasted. "No, no this can't be real."

I picked up the star again, its warmth returning to my hand. I checked it for authenticity, but I had no idea how to tell. Looking with a critical eye, I notice how different it looks. It appears to be from the more modern Mario Kart series, more animated and sparkly. It had a golden aura around it, emphasizing its power. Its glow alone gave off a power that I found overwhelming. What was it doing in that box?

Speaking of which, I looked at it again and found a note at the bottom. The handwriting is very neat, lines written in cursive.

" _Marquis, if you are reading this, you have seen the item left for you."_ I immediately stopped reading. The person who sent it knew my name. They know where I live, my name, and God knows what else. My skepticism grew, and the nerve to burn the letter and start buying firearms became more desirable. I wondered what else they knew about me. Were they stalking me? Do they know of my family and intend to blackmail me? Which is it? I struggled to figure it out, but the light from the Starman stayed my hand. The light guided me to the note in my grasp, which I subconsciously started to crumble.

Breathing a sigh, I continued to read the note while preparing for the worst. _"I know what you're thinking: this has to be a prank or something. I'll tell you that you're wrong. You most likely know a lot about the item left in the box. There's a reason why it's there, but unfortunately, I cannot tell you now."_

That bitch or bastard! Of course, they'd leave out the more important fucking details! Why am I not surprised?

" _Please forgive me for the secrecy, but it's imperative that little information is known. You see, we have been watching you and a few others."_

They _are_ stalking me! I fucking knew it! _"We're not stalkers."_

Bullshit!

" _We call ourselves Seekers, and our mission is to look for potential individuals, such as yourself, to join our ranks. Now, normally, anybody can join, but in the recent years, we've experienced a lack of people with the skills and courage to provide an expert challenge. Thus, we have decided to personally scout for people who fit our criteria. You can already see where I'm going with this so I'll just cut to the chase. You have been selected to join by one of our scouts. If you are interested in this opportunity, the Starman will act as your guide to the scout who chose you. If you're not, all you have to do is place the Starman in the box and seal it up. The choice is yours, but please take your time. You have one week to decide. Until then, take care, and keep those racing skills sharp."_

That was the end of the letter. There was no name, but I figured it was already obvious. However, now my curiosity rose to even greater heights. Am I correct with my hypothesis? Could this really be a real thing, or am I merely dreaming after playing many hours of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe online? A part of me still refuses to believe it, but the kid in me is beyond ecstatic. I had many hopes, but at the same time, I had a lot of complicated feelings. Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to visit the Mushroom Kingdom and meet its inhabitants. Meeting Mario, Luigi, the princess, and especially Bowser has been a fantasy of mine. Sadly, it was only meant to be that.

"However, this could be a once in a lifetime chance," says the kid me. It's a lot to process, and I had neither the strength nor brain power to function. I read the note a couple more times, and each time, my mouth dropped. What is going on with my life right now? If anyone asked, I would quickly say it's just a funny prank or a weird dream. I mean, I am receiving an invitation to join not just any race. I'm being invited to join the racers of the Mario Kart series!

This is crazy! How in the world is this possible? Video game worlds are entirely fictional, but the star sitting on the table is definitely real; at least, it feels and seems real. However, I cannot figure out how. I don't care how powerful the items are in the series, there's scientifically no way the Starman's power can grant access to the real world. I refuse to believe it, even with evidence sitting right in front me.

' _Can it really open gates to other worlds?_ ' I pondered.

Stars in the Mario universe have proven to be incredibly powerful, like the Power and Grand Stars in the Mario Galaxy games, but I didn't think it had properties such as this. The Grand Stars had the power to allow intergalactic travel, but they possess greater power than the Starman in my hand. Many things needed to be factored in and there were a lot of possibilities to wrap my head around. It was taxing. I needed to sit down and gather my thoughts.

My average day turned into a crazy mystery with many answers given, but now there were more questions I wanted to ask.

The Starman's gaze captured my attention, and I returned it with a curious one. In the series, the Starman doesn't show any sign of animation, unless one counts the jumping animation it does when released from a box, but I wonder if there's something more to it than just being adorable looking and immensely powerful. Do items have emotions? Are Fire Flowers rowdy and energetic like their eternal flames? Are the Ice Flowers sadistic and cold as their freezing might? I entered another thinking session as I laid on my couch, awareness of the world leaving me.

I was led back to the mysterious racer I lost against. His green outfit struck me the most now. If my hypothesis is correct about a Mario character scouting me, that means I've knocked the possible candidates to two. Out of the entire cast of Mario, only two main characters are known for their greenness. Luigi and Yoshi, two beloved characters of the franchise, filled my mind. They were green, skillful in their sports, and were quite friendly. However, Yoshi can't speak in the games unless there are subtitles, and the racer could speak fluently. Also, Yoshi's head would be too big for the helmet and his tail would be protruding from his backside. I saw no logical explanation for it to be Yoshi.

That left one candidate. The Green Thunder and my personal favorite Mario brother, Luigi. He could be the mysterious green clad racer. I'm going crazy and is most likely blowing this out of proportion, but I don't care dammit! This could be huge! I must find out the truth!

I wish I could visit Phoenix Wright's world too.

But Luigi does sound like a logical answer. He's about five foot, nine inches, which is the same height I hypothesized about the green racer. Luigi is strong, stronger than his brother for that fact, and yes, I do believe he is. His voice was different though, and he didn't use any of his more iconic phrases. Maybe that was to avoid easy detection? Anyone who says "Let's-a go" will instantly think the Mario Bros., and it's a clever tactic to use now that I think about it. I didn't hear that Italian accent too. Could he have used a voice changer after all? I think he did.

"Is it Luigi?" I asked aloud. There was no response of course. It was silent except for the soft noise of my television. I want to believe this. I really do. How awesome would it be to race with the Mario cast and meet them personally? As a kid, I would instantly jump at the chance, but right now, at nineteen-years-old, it's just crazy. Man, it's amazing how much one's thinking change as they become an adult.

Ultimately, I thought I was insane and is most likely dreaming. I came home early and fell asleep on the couch, but was woken up by a knock on the door. After seeing no one, I was about to turn around, until a secret package caught my eye. That's what happened. There's no way I have a real Starman and characters from one of my favorite _fictional_ worlds invited me to race with them. I've been playing too many video games.

"I just need some rest. My mind will be cleared in the morning." I stood and stretched. "What do I do about this though?" I rubbed my chin while eyeing the Starman. It's a fake, just made and feel to be what the actual item would be. It did give off a nice light. In fact, I decided to keep it as a nightlight. It will look even more beautiful in the dark. I could stare at it for hours, but a nice hot shower sounded better after a long day.

As the water rained down on me, I felt sadness clutch my heart for getting my hopes up. I was a fool for falling for such a prank. It's obvious the contents and letter are a ruse to lure me out into the open, where I'll be shamelessly humiliated for being a Grade-A dumbass. I wonder who else received the package and thought it was real.

Well, I certainly learned my lesson. Do not play too much video games and eat whatever I ate before going to bed. An invitation to join the Mario Kart gang – ridiculous. How gullible am I? And it would've actually been nice to befriend Luigi and Daisy, meet Bowser and the Kongs. Most of all, I would _love, love, LOVE_ to meet Rosalina. The Galaxy Princess is by far my favorite princess with Daisy being a very close second. I don't really care much for Peach, but I will admit that it would be nice to meet her as well.

After a refreshing shower, I shut it down in the living room and locked up before shutting myself in my little man cave. I forgot to mention, my room also has some accolades and trophies of my BMX and academic achievements. My eyes landed on the star sitting on my nightstand. It continued to stare back, but its glow seemed stronger somehow. I chalked it up as the acceptance of the fake to be the reason. I'm no longer skeptical of it so I'm able to feel it better.

"It's really well made too." I caressed its surface. Slick and warm, the star truly did resemble the actual item. Whoever made it put a ton of arduous work into it. The shape is perfectly even, its eyes are the same size and shiny black sheen, and held a type of innocence only the sweetest individuals would carry. "I wonder how long it took them to make this. The craftsmanship is astounding."

Putting the star back on my nightstand, I then started to shut off the main lights. With the illumination from the Starman, I had plenty left. It's not that I'm afraid of the dark. There's just something cool about having a Starman nightlight. If only it was real though.

I yawned. "If only."


	2. Acceptance

**Brittany Bauer - You want more? Well here you go then. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I've never had this dream before but judging from the look on our faces, we were having a ton of fun. I was dancing, already something strange, in a tux. Now, I don't dance. I can't dance and never will because I refuse to embarrass myself and whoever my friend or partner is. However, while I say that, apparently, my dream self is trying extremely hard to prove me wrong. I seem well-adept in the motions, moving to the rhythm like a master without missing a beat. The melody, while somewhat fitting, struck me as a simple tune one could nod their head to, but lo and behold, I'm moving in perfect sync with my partner, whose star struck face made butterflies rise in my stomach. We were enjoying every second of it, swaying and twirling around the dance floor. As mentioned before, I'm not one for dancing. Racing barely gets a pass but that's because I know for sure I can perform it. Dancing takes truer skill, which I apparently now have, but outside in the real world, I'm abysmal.

What makes this dream strange, besides me dancing like a pro, is the one I'm dancing with. Okay, I know I'm not the only one who dreams about characters from different franchises. I can safely admit that it's a common thing amongst me and my friends, but usually, my dreams are completely weird or crazy. This is one of the most normal if you consider me dancing with a princess from another series normal. Still, this is the first time I've danced with someone in dream form, and it is also the first time I danced with of the characters from one of my top favorite franchises.

"I had no idea you could dance so well." Her voice was elegant and soothing. "I thought you said you were terrible at it?"

I gave a sheepish chuckle. "I usually am, but I guess I've been inspired somehow. Normally, I'm too shy to even step on the dance floor."

Her skin is pale like snow while her eyes, a beautiful light blue color, sparkled like the water on a crystal blue lake. Her eyelashes, long and curly, fluttered slowly as her ebony irises kept my face in sight. I'm not sure what it is about these characters having such piercing gazes, but the way hers shined upon me, it was magical. They were breathtaking, surpassing the beauty of even the most radiant gems.

Her lips, which were dolled with peach-colored lipstick, were stuck in a beautiful smile. For some reason, I was heavily drawn to them, but when she spoke, I hastily looked back into her eyes. I'm not sure whether to be thankful or not, but she is taller than me by a couple inches, and I'm a tall s-o-b. I don't think she noticed me staring at her lips, but it would be a million times better than being caught looking elsewhere, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

Her hair, a stunning platinum blonde, flowed in waves as it reached her curvaceous hips. She wore star-shaped earrings colored gold and a brooch painted silver, complimenting her powder-blue dress nicely. The gown cuts off at her chest, where a flap loops around.

Overall, there were no words to accurately describe her beauty.

"You could've fooled me," she replied as I spun her around. The base of her dress lifted in motion before her back leaned against my chest and my arms snaked around her waist. Did I mention I have butterflies? My outside appearance may look confident and content, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck. I'm surprised I can speak without stuttering because, with me, I either stutter for thinking too fast or due to nervousness. Nine times out of ten, it's the former.

"Oh my," she said. I almost laughed at the surprise in her voice but held it back. Her hands landed on my arms, and despite her wearing gloves, I could feel how soft her fingers were.

"Are you having fun?" I inquired. We continued to sway to the music, which changed into something slower.

"I am," she sighed and leaned more against me. It was just the two of us in this ballroom setting, enjoying the magical properties of the melodies moving us along. I didn't see any reason to fret over the mind. All that mattered was the energy being produced by our dance. "You've swept me off my feet, literally."

The way she smiled at me made my heart skip a beat. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly in my mind, as her smile grew. The light blue of her orbs was hypnotizing. Since I first entered this domain, I was ensnared by her. I'm one hundred percent sure she knew this as well.

"You're too kind," I said in response to her last statement.

"I am not one for jokes," she replied and shifted around. We were face to face. Her arms went around my neck while mine remained ensnared around her waist. I could feel my insides beginning to melt. Up close like this, I wondered how long I could stay calm. This beautiful princess standing so close to me, leaning against me, made my stomach knot. I couldn't get my heart under control, it was beating too fast.

"It's rare I have someone to dance with. Up on the Observatory, it's just me and the Lumas. I rarely get human visitors." I almost froze when rested her head on my shoulder. We enjoyed the warm embrace while continuing to move. She was very warm and fit nicely in my arms. It could never last too long, this hug I shared with Princess Rosalina.

That's right. The galactic princess, the mother to the Lumas and theorized daughter of Luigi and Peach, is currently in my arms. I prayed it lasted longer, that she would never let go.

' _I wonder what would happen if I press forward.'_ I'm having a dream so what's the worst that can happen? I mean besides the obvious, nothing in the real world would change. To hell with it!

She must have the same thoughts because before I made a move, Rosalina looked me in the eye and said, "You can tell I'm so nervous." Her voice was a little shaky, a great contrast to her normal calm and collected portrayal. I noticed her hold has tightened and my life was beginning to shorten. She was hugging me too hard, but I did not voice a complaint. I was greatly satisfied.

"However, I have no regrets." She graced me with another elegant smile, her head tilting slightly to the side for cuteness. I wanted to ask what she meant by that, but everything slowed down when I felt fireworks explode around me. My heart was racing, exceeding the speeds I race on a regular basis. I feared it was about to explode, that something would come and ruin this beautiful moment.

Her lips touched mine, and all senses began to deteriorate. Like a smooth cloth, her lips spread a level of warmth that couldn't be replicated. Beyond surreal, I felt weightless as a rainbow of colors danced around us. The plane was starting to break, but neither of us cared. Our bodies pressed against each other. No gap separated us. Despite this being all a dream, I could not believe this turn of events. Part of me was jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush. Another part was trying to fathom the results.

A tang of disappointment struck me when we were forced to part, but the smile on Rosalina's face made it evaporate. She giggled while her cheeks glowed a rosy pink. I, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot. My smile was so wide I thought it would split my face in two.

"Tell me, do you believe in magic?" She inquired, simultaneously snapping me from my stupor. Yes, I do believe in magic. My mind is always blown away by tricks and illusions.

"I believe," I responded. The reason I'm having this dream must be related to some magical force because my brain is incapable of this. _'Stupid blue balling organ.'_

"Then, prove it to me," Rosalina stated. She reached in her sleeve and pulled out…a Starman. My brow raised as the innocent looking star gazed at me. "You have the golden ticket," Rosalina continued.

Golden ticket?

"Take it, and come back to me!"

As if she spoke the magic words, the Starman began to shine brighter and levitate. I covered my eyes, as my transitional lenses weren't strong enough to block out that kind of light.

It all happened so fast. One moment, I was dancing with Rosalina, definitely top ten dreams, and now I'm back in the comfort of my bed. The first thing I see is the same Starman Rosalina held in her hands, except now it was in mine. Unlimited warmth spread over my fingertips and surged through my veins.

"What the?" And in that instant, I was able to recall the events of yesterday. There was a man in green who challenged me to race, but after being taken by surprise by his superior skills, I lost big time. Then, before I could ask for his identity, he vanished. I had pondered who he could be, and when I arrived at my apartment, there was a package with no address sitting outside my door. My skepticism rose to new heights as I tried to figure out the contents of the package. First, there was a very suspicious letter that made me want to board up my windows and buy an insane amount of ammunition. Second, and this is the biggest one, there was a Starman from the Super Mario series hidden inside.

"Back to seeing this thing again," I yawned while entering a sitting position. The Starman stared back at me with its black beady eyes. It was truly innocent in every way and I admired the artisan for it. "Still a nice design."

It was a good idea to keep it as a nightlight. I've never slept so soundly. But, what was up with that dream?

"Do you believe in magic?" Rosalina's words came back to me. "You have the golden ticket. Take it, and come back to me!"

What the hell was that about? Come back to her? I had no idea what she could be referring to. I'm pretty sure I'd remember having someone like Rosalina in my life. I am even more positive I would remember having a serious relationship with her.

"Wait a minute!" I quickly checked my person for…embarrassing moments. Thankfully, I am dry. It wasn't a wet dream, but what I saw stayed with me. I bet this dream started after arriving at the conclusion that Mario characters are trying to invite me to their kart tournaments. The letter in the package mentioned how certain characters have gathered to travel the through dimensions and find racers that can offer thrilling challenges. Personally, I think they're asking the wrong person.

I also think I'm being played for a fool. Mario and the gang crossing dimensions to recruit others to join the kart fun? Yeah, like I'll believe that. With the brothers, I can see them coming to the real world because that's where they were born. I can't see warp pipes coming to play here though. The Starman or other star objects I _can_ see.

"No," I shook my head. "I need to stop kidding myself. The kid in me is just trying to relive its fantasy."

Some may say I'm in denial. To them, I say shut the fuck up. I'm not going to be tricked into humiliating myself for something I wished was real. If I had solid evidence, I would immediately accept, but I don't so no way am I allowing my kid self to take control.

As I got ready for the day, my mind was haunted by that letter and my dream. I want to believe, I really do. However, there's just no plausible way any of this is real. As a result of last night's brainstorm, I realized that the only Mario character that could fit the green rider's description is Luigi. He fit the bill perfectly and is one of two characters that can freely go between the human dimension and the Mushroom Kingdom.

Say this _is_ real. Mario and Luigi are the only ones with access to this world. Now, as I mentioned many times before, the star items are incredibly powerful and can very well bend space-time. Stars can grant wishes, so, in all honesty, it's not that far-fetched. However, and this is where the more critical and adult side comes in, I'm debating whether a fictional world is crossable. Disregarding any scientific approach, I can safely say it's possible using the Mario universe's methods. They can cross galaxies, but I'm sure passing through dimensions is another story. Well, I say that, but according to Super Paper Mario, Dimentio is the master of dimensions and his abilities go beyond just flipping between them.

I believe star power can grant the same abilities, and say the Starman in my possession is the one from the series. I have been given a weapon of mass destruction. Forget about entering another universe, I can do some real shit with this thing. I'm glad I'm not that person though. I was raised better than that, but even as the years passed by, I never let the kid in me perish.

* * *

When I finally stepped outside, I was greeted by a warm summer's day. Clouds were flying, birds were singing, and the scent of flora wafted in my nostrils. It was a beautiful day, but I didn't like the heat. I never liked summer, unless it was raining. Hot days are my natural enemies while cool days are my best friends. If it was spring or winter, I wouldn't mind it at all. It's usually cool during spring and cold during the winter. It's about fifty-fifty during fall, but summer, especially where I'm at, it's always scorching. The wind feels hot, and on the rare days that it's cool, I find myself wishing for more days like it.

"You finally came out." My thoughts were interrupted. "I was beginning to think you went into hiding."

I turned my head and nearly gasped at the visitor. The rider in green was standing off to the side. He leaned against his sports bike with his helmet covering his head. I should've known he'd come see me again, but I was not expecting this soon a confrontation. Something in me even reached for the Starman in my pocket. If I could see the rider's face, I expected them to be smirking. I could feel a smirk bouncing off their concealed face.

"I see you brought your ticket," they continued. Rosalina called the Starman a golden ticket too. What do they mean by that though? Are they referring to a ticket into their universe?

"Are you going to give me answers, or do I need to figure out something else?" I inquired. "I already have the pieces put together but I'm still having doubts. Is it really safe to assume that you're one of the Mario Bros.?"

I expected a witty response, something to let me know I'm just crazy and that I'm deluding myself. However, instead of that, the guy I thought to be Luigi Mario clapped. He was clapping for me, not in a mocking way, more like he was impressed. Does that mean I'm right?

"I knew it wouldn't take you long," they responded. "It was the Starman wasn't it?" The Starman keeps making me think I'm insane.

"It definitely drew some questions, but after reading your message and making sure I wasn't mental, I thought maybe this isn't so far-fetched. Considering you and your brother's history, I couldn't rule out the possibility of crossing different universes. However, I'm not sure the same thing is possible with us here."

"You believe in magic though, don't you?" He asked back. Another thing Rosalina asked of me, does seeing her in my dream correlate to what's happening now?

"I do. However, is it really that simple?"

"A lot more simple than you think." He hopped on his bike but I wasn't about to let him get away this time. "If you want the full story, follow me; however, this time, I won't go so easy on you."

He revved up his bike and accelerated towards me. Fear struck me as I thought he'd run me over, but the rider performed a wheelie and flew over me instead, landing with both wheels hitting the ground. He skidded to a halt and eyed me with what I felt as a critical stare.

"If you want answers, try to keep up. I'll wait."

I wasn't intending to race today but now it seems I have no choice. I need those answers.

True to his word, he waited for me to return in my racing outfit and my trusty Inferno blaring its engine. I rolled up beside him.

"It's a game of Follow the Leader huh?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" He replied and took off in a burst of speed. After getting over his words, I quickly gave chase. He led me around the entire apartment complex and out onto the highway. Unluckily for me, I couldn't slip through cars as easily as he could. He left me in the dust but I wasn't about to quit now. I just hoped no one called the cops. Two bikes speeding around town like madmen is a surefire way to stir up trouble.

"Okay, I'm following Luigi Mario around town in hopes of finding some answers to his sudden appearance and the message left behind. I better get something good at the end of this," I told myself. Revving up my bike, I sped up, but Luigi sped past me, an amused laugh echoing in the distance. I swiveled and followed, feeling my cautious brain yelling angrily at me for being so stupid. I shouldn't be doing this. I should be going to see my family or spending some time with my buddies. Instead, I'm breaking many speed laws just to satisfy my own curiosity. My mom and dead relatives would kill me if they find out. Then they'll bring me back to life, ground me for life, and then kill me again, all in the same hour.

"I wish we could do this without all the cars and pedestrians eyeing us like maniacs." It's a good thing I'm wearing a helmet. It covers my face really well, and by constantly changing lanes and speeding ahead, I'm making it difficult to read Inferno's license plate. "If only."

Suddenly, I feel something vibrating in my pocket, and it wasn't my phone. I wanted to stop and look, but I would lose sight of Luigi and be lost. The vibration continued, spreading tingles across my body. It tickled and it gave me newfound energy. I felt energetic, euphoric, it was as if something offered to give me help.

That's when I realized. "The Starman."

"That's right," Luigi said, suddenly appearing beside me. I gaped at him, pondering how he could appear without me noticing. "It's responding to your desires. Your wish will be its command, but I don't need to explain the rules of such things."

"Is that why you personally scout for others, to avoid giving something away to dangerous individuals?" I could feel another smile.

"Right on the nose. The Starman isn't stupid. It doesn't allow just anyone to harness its power. That's where we Seekers come in. We try to isolate the weakest who have the potential to use it wisely and whittle down the contenders until we know for sure who is trustworthy and who's not," he explained. So it's basically a test of the heart. However, before I could ask another question. I noticed the Starman moving in my pocket. It felt weird, and as it finally set itself free, the Starman hovered in front of Luigi and me, surpassing any speed we could generate.

"What's it doing?" I inquired.

"Making your wish come true," Luigi answered. He was right. Through some magical force, the cars and people began to disappear. The entire landscape began to change. Trees vanished, the sky began to darken, and buildings went down. When it was over, Luigi and I were racing in a space of nothingness. We were the only people, our vehicles the only modes of transportation, and the Starman the only source of light. The sky, or what I assumed it to be, was grayed out. The horizons were a lighter shade, stretching endlessly over the distance. Below us, the shadows of our forms and bikes glided over the surface. It felt like road, despite not looking like any sort of road I've seen. It appeared smooth.

"Without the cars and pedestrians looking at us like maniacs," I whispered.

"Yep, and it just came true." The Starman's light dimmed as it flew back into my pocket, not before shrinking of course. The original size was too big, but it shrunk itself just for the occasion, or was it because I had wished for it without directly speaking to it?

"Incredible," I said in awe.

"You did say you believed in magic," Luigi said. I know, and I do, but I wasn't expecting something like this.

"Have we been transported somewhere?"

"Now do you believe what you read in the letter?" I nodded dumbly, not really paying attention. Only when Luigi merged in front of me did I regain awareness. "Continue to follow me and all will be answered."

We resumed our game of Follow the Leader. I couldn't help but marvel at the surroundings. They constantly changed when I asked. I didn't say anything specific, and the Starman complied with each wish. The landscaped ranged from mountains and steep cliffs, dirt roads, and real race tracks. I decided to let the race track I also go to serve as our landscape but decided to let the track randomize itself after each lap.

I was astonished. I wanted to exploit some sort of flaw, but the Starman acted in accordance with my wishes. I asked for something random and it would appear in a few seconds. However, this made it harder to accept. I did want answers, but the simplicity of it all rubs me the wrong way. What I want, it happens. I thought there would be another flaw I could use to prove Luigi wrong, but the never-ending feeling of his smile baring into my backside quailed my smugness.

"Are you done trying to get one over me?" He asked. We both skidded to a halt and faced each other. I wanted him to take off his helmet but he was committed to remaining mysterious. It was like his Mr. L persona was taking control. He hasn't slipped over anything. He's been very courageous and confident in his abilities, something Luigi has trouble doing. To me, Mr. L is the part that wants to work with Luigi and not make his life hell, but Luigi is too afraid to see the truth. He's too afraid to take a stand.

"Needed to see if it wasn't a one-time thing. I'm ready now," I stated. It's about time we get this squared away. I'm tired of wracking my brain around this issue.

"Okay then, allow me to start at the beginning. We have been using this method for nine years."

" _Nine years?!"_ I repeated. "Wait a minute." I had to think about this. "Nine years, subtracted from this year. Back in two thousand and eight, which is when… Mario Kart Wii!"

"Excuse me?" Luigi tilted his head to the side. Mario Kart Wii is the first instance that allowed players to use their Mii characters. It was the first-time players could indirectly race against Mario characters.

"Nothing, just trying to connect other facts to make things easier. Carry on," I replied. He nodded slowly and continued his explanation.

"We're tired of maniacs coming and causing trouble for us competitors. Sometimes, we would get really crazy people whose goal is to wreak havoc. Even Bowser is at his wit's end." I had to laugh. I didn't expect the King of Koopas to be so annoyed too. Luigi laughed too. "I had the same thought. Bowser would normally jump at spreading havoc, but he was quite infuriated. I remember him saying, "I'll tear those annoying meat bags to ribbons when I catch them."

"Wow," was all I could say. I get it now. To prevent all unnecessary placements, the Seekers, organized themselves and took a more direct approach. They isolate those they feel would make a good addition while disregarding the unworthy. Then, after looking through the chosen players, they whittle down the competition until they have the real competitors. Hard to believe I'm part of the final selection. Am I being tested? Is this to see if I have what it takes to join their ranks.

"We're just looking for serious competitors who aren't afraid of a few extra gimmicks. And we award those competitors with," he ushered me to continue, and the words came instinctively.

"The golden ticket, which is this Starman." I summoned the item to my hand. It amazed me how responsive it is. I stared into its innocent eyes, which closed as if smiling happily. It was so adorable.

"Bingo, and now, you have earned this right." Heaviness swelled in my chest as Luigi reached for his helmet and slowly took it off. I was expecting one my racing buddies to reveal themselves, but no, it was exactly who I claimed it to be. It's weird to see the game depiction of Luigi though in this modern world. His auburn colored hair matted to his head from the sweat rolling down his thin face as his crystal blue eyes stared me down, a smirk on his lips as his bushy mustache curled upward in turn.

Luigi Mario sat before me. My favorite Mario Brother is in my presence. The man capable of using the thunder hand technique, able to capture ghosts, and, despite his fears, assist his brother in protecting the Mushroom Kingdom is right here before my eyes. I couldn't stop the massive grin growing on my face, nor could I stop myself from grabbing Luigi's hand and shake it vigorously.

"Mr. Luigi, it is truly an honor to meet you. I have dreamed of meeting you and your brother for ages, but I NEVER thought I'd get the opportunity. You're my favorite brother. How is Daisy? Is she as the company depicts? May I meet her and possibly shake her hand too? What about Bowser? Does the King of Koopas mind fans? Will I get to meet the others, and is it true that Rosalina's your dau—"

"Marquis, breathe!" Luigi yelled. I stopped talking and did as he instructed. His face was all sorts of red.

"Sorry," I said and released his hand. My smile never vanished though. "I'm a huge fan though."

"I-I can tell," he responded. He probably thinks I'm crazy now. Well too bad! This is a once in a lifetime change! "Um, am I really your favorite?" he inquired, his face red from embarrassment.

I nodded. "Yes, I like you a lot more than Mario. I've always sided with the underdog characters because out of everyone, they have the most potential."

Luigi scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh. That's the Luigi I know, flustered and embarrassed by the praise.

"Thanks a lot, your words really mean a lot."

"You have a ton of fans, Luigi. I'm serious about the other questions though. How is Daisy? She's my favorite princess." If this was an anime, my eyes would be sparkling with excitement. Luigi would also be sweat dropping. I noticed his blush deepening while he thought about his lover. Many ship Daisy with Waluigi or Waluigi with Rosalinda, but I'm against both of them. I don't hate Waluigi, but he's a meh character for me. I'm an avid Luigi and Daisy shipper.

"Daisy is exactly how you see her, but she's actually the jealous type." He said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you." It was then Luigi gave me his patented Death Stare. My legs began trembling. "Just don't get any bright ideas."

"Don't worry; I have my eyes set on someone else." Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm sure. So, ready to head deeper?"

"Hold on, this may sound too good to be true, but I need a little bit more time to ponder this," I answered. I folded my arms, entering a state of deep concentration. It did sound too good to be true. My chance to live my childhood dream is now resting in my palm. If I was still seven, I would jump at the chance with no hesitation. However, things changed, and while the kid in me is still strong, I have to think about this critically.

"Is there a way for me to return if I get homesick?" I asked. Luigi nodded and then gestured to my golden ticket…which sounds so wrong when I say it like that. "I won't be stuck?"

"Of course not, you'll be able to return anytime you wish. However, I recommend staying a while to grow accustomed to the layout. Trust me, you'll want to." Luigi's answered filled me with relief. Not that it would be bad to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, but I easily get homesick. I _cannot_ , and I can't stress this enough, stay away from home too long.

"Okay, and this Starman is the only way for me to go back and forth?" I inquired. It had to be. Why else would they make me experience its power and not something else?

"Man you're good," Luigi replied with a proud nod. "I knew I made the right choice. Yep, that's your ticket between dimensions and _only_ these two dimensions. Whenever you want to return, just wish for it. Your buddy will do the rest."

"That takes a load off," I said with a sigh. I gave Luigi the most confident stare I could muster. "Alright, I accept the invitation."

"Excellent." He placed his helmet back on and hopped on his bike. "Meet me at your race track after midnight. I'll be waiting."

"Right." I followed suit and hopped on Inferno. "Take us home buddy," I requested. Per my command, the Starman flew into the air and shine brightly, much like before. Luigi and I took off as the landscape started to become more familiar. However, when I searched for him, Luigi vanished, and I nearly crashed into a tree going about eighty.

"Shit!" I carefully and frightfully maneuver around the tree and saved myself, except now I know my life span decreased about five years. "Damn it Luigi!"

I never thought I'd say something like that. I guess Luigi really does win by doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

I came up with the excuse that I was going on a trip with some of my racing buddies. It was the most logical thing I could think of that wouldn't make my family and friends ask too many questions. If I was going to stay a while, I had to pack some clothes. Luckily, my duffle bag is big enough; however, my bike isn't suited for luggage, and I do not own a car.

"Alright, I have everything packed." Before I left, I told my neighbor Clarissa to handle my rent for me. I know I can trust her to handle my money. "Let's roll."

Nighttime has always been my favorite time of the day, and while I enjoy the cool days or cold afternoons, the nightly air won my heart more. There was no need to worry about dying thanks to the scorching temperature or worry about the sticky sweat running down my form like I'm a wild beast. No, the night sky greeted me with its cluster of stars, but its light couldn't compare to the shine of the Starman in my grasp.

"We better not keep him waiting." It was a disaster to drive and keep my bag steady. I'm glad it's night and only cars are out and about. If anyone saw me, they might get the wrong idea.

Luigi waited for me in the center of the track. His attention was on the stars in the sky.

"Ya know, it's been a long time since I gazed up at the stars in Brooklyn," he told me. "I delayed the search to revisit it, and boy let me tell ya, there's no place like home."

"I know what you mean. I can't stay too far away without getting antsy."

"You'll only be gone for three days at the most. Like I said, it's to help you grow accustomed to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's different there than it is here."

"Trust me, I have an idea." I revved up my bike. "Shall we get going? I'm ready when you are."

Luigi cracked a smile and nodded once. He pulled his bike up beside me.

"To the Mushroom Kingdom buddy," I stated. The Starman came out and released its golden light. In front of us, a large portal opened up, a mass of blue and yellow swirling around a tunnel shaped corridor. I felt my heart grow heavy, my body tensing up. I've accepted the truth, but now I'm about to live it.

"Here we go!" I shouted and drove in.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi shouted next and followed me in, the Starman zipping right by and sliding into my pocket.


	3. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom

**Reviews:**

 **Brittany Bauer – You want to see more? Well, here you go then.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55 – I hope you enjoy what's next to come.**

* * *

The passage never ended. It continued for what felt like an eternity, but I would say it's been about five minutes. Five minutes of nonstop driving through a beautiful tunnel, which lacked any sort of stone. It was filled with different shades of blue and yellow, slowly changing tints and shades as Luigi and I moved through. I was already feeling weary and wanted to lie down somewhere warm and soft. I managed to stay awake thanks to my Starman buddy. It gave me just enough energy to keep going.

"We're nearly there," Luigi stated. "I'm sorry for keeping you up, but I figured it would be best to do this when spectators aren't around. I already asked someone to let you stay with them until you're used to the Mushroom Kingdom."

I yawned. "Thank you, but you didn't have to go through the trouble."

He waved me off. "It's our pleasure, and besides, you're our guest. Princess Peach would tear my head off if I didn't offer any housings, especially at this hour."

I chuckled at the thought. I've always enjoyed games where Peach is, suffice to say, useful. The whole damsel in distress schtick gets old way too fast, but when she's a badass that can dish out more punishment that both Mario and Bowser, that's where it gets good. Anyway, I couldn't help but wonder who Luigi got to help me. I would guess Peach since her castle can accommodate a massive amount of people. Hell, it may even be Daisy, which would be awesome. I'd like to meet Daisy; however, that Death Stare of Luigi's came back upon thinking about it. I instantly scrapped that idea. I hope it's not the Wario Bros. I'd rather be eaten by a Chain Chomp.

"Exactly how different is the Mushroom Kingdom? Like, what elements am I getting used to?" I asked. After many Game Theories, hundreds of questions about the Mushroom Kingdom sprung in my mind. For instance, and this is one of the more mundane questions, is Rosalina single? Because if so, dibs. Dibs, I don't give a damn about Waluigi! I will make Rosalina mine! It's on my list of things to do. First, I want to see what riding on Yoshi is all about? Second, I want to earn the respect of the King of the Koopas. Bowser is a fun villain and has concocted some really good plans, but in my opinion, I think Bowser doesn't try as hard as he does. He's hiding some serious power, like his freaking Giga form! Seriously, that should be a final boss in a Mario game instead of just Smash Bros. Giga Bowser, after absorbing the energy from whatever item, has one final confrontation against Mario and Co. to determine the fate of the universe. Sounds epic to me.

"You're not listening," Luigi stated. I left my stupor and stared back at the Italian plumber.

"Say what now?" I inquired. Luigi sighed but gave a short chuckle.

"You and Daisy will get along perfectly by how engrossed in whatever daydream you had." I felt my face become hot. I rarely feel it in real life. "I said you'll need to adjust to the change of gravity, which is weaker there than it is on Earth. You'll feel as light as a feather."

"How did it feel to be back home?" I asked. There was a small moment of silence. Luigi had another faraway look on his face. "Do you miss it?"

"Bro and I do get homesick, and we do visit from time to time, but it's hard to leave. We're afraid that if we stay too long, we'll never go back to the Mushroom Kingdom," he answered. I could hear the hurt in his voice. He's just like me. Home holds a very special place. No matter how far you go, it will always be there waiting for you. Circumstances vary from people to people, but for me, home can never be forgotten. Times may not have been good, but I know when times are tough and I need to somewhere to reminisce, home is the first place I think of.

I didn't travel much growing up. I've only been out of state several times. Mainly, it was acting as a vacation with my parents. Others were trips with schoolmates. I didn't mind it though. Home just became that much more important. When I'm far away, I can't sleep as soundly. It's all I think about most times.

"I understand how you feel. I don't like being too far away from home either, but at the same time, I didn't want to be a bother either," I sighed.

"What do you mean? Your folks don't think you're a bother, do they?" Luigi inquired. Really, I sometimes think they do.

"It's…complicated. I sometimes think they do because whenever I hear my mom talking to someone on the phone, she goes on about how my brothers should be doing this and that. I'm left out, but I know deep down, they wish I was out doing the same. I make my money through royalties I receive from my stories and will always give my parents some, but before I started earning them, I always felt like a bother to them. I never cared about what happens to me so long as my parents are okay."

"That's a very noble trait," Luigi complimented. It is, I will agree. However, that same trait has led to many unwanted discussions with my parents. "What are your brothers like?"

If possible, I gave the most aggravated sigh ever conceived. Even Luigi was startled.

"I'd rather not talk about them. I don't hate them, far, far from it. However, the things they do often make me aggravated with them, and my second oldest brother is the most hardheaded person in the world," I said. "I have three by the way, and they're all older."

"So you're the baby," he said back with a light laugh. "Wow, and yet you're so proper."

"You damn right I am," I said. I don't care how people say others are supposed to act. I'm glad to be "prim and proper" like my mom and brother often call me. It beats being a hardheaded egotistical bastard with money and girl issues.

"Well, maybe things will be good for you here, take a break and smell the flowers." That sounded like a great idea. Invite Rosalina on a little stroll, get to know her better. Yes, I am fully committed to this plan. I will make the Galactic Princess mine.

"There's the exit," Luigi pointed out. Putting my plans to make Rosalina my girlfriend on hold, I saw the exit rapidly closing in. "As soon as we exit, put on the breaks, otherwise you'll go flying."

"Roger." It was a smooth ride, but like Luigi instructed, I put on the brakes immediately after exiting, which is a good thing because my speed suddenly increased and nearly took me off the cliff. I came to a complete stop, just inches from the edge. Pebbles tumbled down while revealing a perfect view of death waiting to ensnare me. I couldn't even see the bottom, not even with the Starman's light.

"Told ya," Luigi said. "It's a doozy, but, we finally made it," he offered a big warm smile. With his arms spread, he continued: "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Hopping off Inferno, I stared at the new land. Like the name says, giant, towering mushroom hills spread as far as the eye can see. Luscious green fields with multiple florae filled a majority of the land, tall beady-eyed hills lined the horizon, and the beautiful field of stars in the night sky twinkled like star bits as the moon hovered above us. Since it was night, I couldn't really see much, but what I could see left me breathless.

I noticed that things were indeed different here. My movements were swifter and uncontrollable. The gravity here is lighter here than it is back home, causing my uncontrollable movements. It was hard to follow up because of overcompensation.

"Baby steps," Luigi laughed uncontrollably.

"Nice to know you find this enjoyable," I replied, the sarcasm strong. Just because I was bouncing around like an idiot doesn't give him the right to make fun of me. It probably took him and Mario a while to grow accustomed to the changes.

However, I could not deny the view. The scenes from Super Mario Galaxy are some of the most beautiful things, but seeing the kingdom up close and personal is a sight unparalleled.

"Beautiful place, isn't it?" Luigi inquired. I nodded back and noticed him looking around, probably for his friend. He still hasn't told me who he called. I was hoping it was Rosalina. I will owe Luigi big time if it's her and will be able to put my plans into action. Step one is almost said and done. With the way Luigi and I are conversing, we would be best friends in no time. I did wonder, how would he respond if I were to ask about Mr. L? Would he be willing to talk? My brain said no, especially to someone he just met. Something that personal would barely reach Mario's ears if Luigi could help it.

Step one will take much longer than the others. Earning the respect of the King of Koopas is no small feat. I would need to use my every wit and knowledge of Super Mario to prove myself. Once we start, I'm sure the king will use every nasty trick in the book to take first place. At least, that's what I would say if he didn't already have means to dominate the race. Hopefully, Bowser isn't a lucky being.

I would boast more, but then I realized many crucial facts. I'm going to be karting with the wacky characters of Mario. That means I'm going to be blasted by shells, bombs, bananas, and everything in between. Most importantly, that meant the infamous destroyer will be there too. The bane of every Mario Kart fans' existence, the ruler of the skies and explosions, and the harbinger of destruction – the blue shell.

My body shuddered at the thought of the evil incarnation of death. I could see it now, speeding past the other competition as a blue streak of light trailed behind it. The racers' alarms blaring obnoxiously, warning them to get the fuck out of the way before it's too late. Those who acted too slow were knocked away violently by the heavy force, momentarily stunned. However, the one in front cannot escape. They try to outmaneuver it, try to escape its wrath, but every attempt is futile.

"You okay?" I jumped and let out a short scream. Luigi looked like I had grown a second head.

"Oh, sorry. I'm nervous about some things." I placed a hand over my chest to soothe my rapidly beating heart.

"Like what?"

"That damn, dirty, despicable blue-shell!" I stated, clenching my fist. Luigi laughed at my plight and patted my back sympathetically.

"We know the feeling," he said. "You'll be experiencing it multiple times."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sighed. The blue shell only targets the one in first, but I'm going against professionals. I doubt I'd keep the gold for long with my lack of super karting, that's what I'm calling it. "I don't think I'm ready for items to become a factor."

"You'll have plenty of time to learn," a new voice replied instead. Luigi was offering a friendly greeting to the person, but I was too focused on the voice to do anything. A soft voice with a melodious tone, it was beautiful, and while I knew exactly who it was, I could not help but become lost in its sultry tone. The dream I had last night flashed through my mind. Dancing with her as her brilliant smile burned itself in my memory, I could feel my chest beating faster.

' _Luigi, you are one awesome son of a bitch.'_ I made a note to thank Luigi later. For now, I needed to calm down. I refuse to embarrass myself in front of my Mario waifu. Taking a few deep breaths, I turned and captured the newcomer's stature. In the moment, every calming exercise failed. Anxiety came back with a powerful vengeance. I could almost hear it laughing at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalina greeted. She extended her hand, and I carefully cradled it in my grasps.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Marquis," I replied, mentally praising myself for a smooth response. "I hope our untimely request doesn't upset you."

When she giggled, I swear my heart stopped for a moment. She was beautiful in my dream. Here, in person, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"It's no problem. I am happy to oblige," she responded, her smile even more radiant than in my dream. Now, I'm a decent writer. I can bring things to life, but nothing, no skills in my arsenal can ever bring justice to how beautiful Rosalina is. If I haven't said it enough, I'm going to say it again. I had a HUGE crush on her after seeing her for the first time. It didn't help that Nintendo incorporated her into more games and put her in more…alluring attire. Her sportswear - A-fucking plus.

This is where Step Three comes in. During my trips here, I plan to win over this woman's heart. Now, I know she's a fictional character in a fictional world I somehow managed to cross. Shut up! I'm going for it! I'm here, I'm prepared, I'm ready to compete. This is happening!

"I'll leave you two to get situated," Luigi spoke up, but I swore he had this mischievous smirk on his face. He hopped on his bike and revved up the engines. "Marquis, you're in very capable hands. I'll check back with you sometime tomorrow, just have fun and see the sights."

"Thank you, Luigi, for everything. I looked forward to racing against you." I also look forward to questioning him.

"Backatcha. Take care, Rosalina. It's all on you now."

The galactic princess nodded and gave a short wave. "I'll make sure he has plenty of fun."

If I wasn't so aware, I would have taken that completely out of context…

I'm not a pervert.

At least, I try not to be, but can one blame another for having impure thoughts when the mood practically begs for it? I do not understand why so many are quick to call one something when it's the air and hormones around them that causes them to behave that way…

I wonder if I'll get to meet E. Gadd.

Anyway, Luigi bid farewell one last time and raced off to what I assume is his mansion. That left me alone with Rosalina. Alone with…this incredibly amazing, stunning woman. I couldn't face her, my face is too red, I know.

"Marquis," she called out. I stopped myself from grinning like a dumbass. Never in my life did I imagine my name being called by her.

"Yes?"

"How long are you going to…admire my hand?" She asked with a deadpan gaze. I froze and slowly looked down. Sure enough, I was still holding her hand, which was soft to the touch. It was a lot smaller than mine, and I couldn't ignore how gently her slender fingers grazed mine. A tiny amount of sweat generated from the heat we exchanged.

"Oh! Sorry!" I reluctantly let go and scratched the back of my head. Another beautiful giggle left her lips. Her light blue eyes locked with mine, and in that moment, I took the time to admire them. I have never seen a more stunning gem, expertly crafted to outshine any other. I plan to make them mine. I plan to make Rosalina mine.

"In any case, allow me to welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a lot better during the day," she said and gave a curtsey. I replied with a small bow, much to her laughter.

"Thank you for having me, but in my opinion, the kingdom looks better at night. It's a lot more welcoming, with the arrangement of the flowers and the glowing lights."

"If you think it's pretty now, you'll love it from the Observatory. Shall we get moving?"

"Sure, but what about my bike?" I was not going to leave Inferno by herself. In present Mario Kart games, the player can choose a different combination of parts. Inferno is a regular sports bike, much like Luigi's, so if I go by standard gameplay, I can always use Inferno as the sports bike option. I'm thinking there's a garage here somewhere everyone uses to customize their vehicles. I mean, where the hell would they keep 'em? I imagine some underground place where all the cars are stored, and through some very hi-tech and convoluted machinery, vehicles and parts are duplicated in case two or more racers decide to use the same vehicle.

"You don't need to worry," the galactic princess said. "It's already taken care of." She gestured me to look down. When I did, my bike was _nowhere_ to be seen. It was as if some shadowy figure came and confiscated it while I wasn't looking. Inferno was gone, probably to that garage. If so, new questions arose. One, how did the hell did I not notice my bike missing? I was standing right beside it. Second, who is that sneaky and can retrieve something without anyone finding out? And third, why am I so fixated on Rosalina's giggles? Okay, that last one isn't relevant but cut me some slack. This is once in a lifetime chance. I'm using it! Consequences be damned!

"Wow," I said. "Sooo, am I right in saying there's an underground garage where all the vehicles are kept and some machine duplicates them for racers wanting the same ride?"

Rosalina, for once, showed something different. She was genuinely surprised, her eyes opening wider as she opened his mouth to speak. I waited for her to confirm, but she didn't give me the satisfaction, not at first, anyway.

"You're good," she said. I gave a sheepish chuckle. My Mario waifu complimented me.

"Thank you." I can see my big dumb grin now.

"I look forward to getting to know you." Next thing I know, a bright light shined down on us. I shielded my eyes as I looked up, seeing a giant comet in the sky. It had to be the Comet Observatory. My heart was dancing, intense happiness flowing through my veins as I imagine myself on the Comet Observatory. The Super Mario Galaxy games are incredibly fun, and learning more about Rosalina's past and home she and the Lumas built was a great addition. At first, I thought she was Peach's mom. I mean, she looks like Peach upon first glance, and she does look more mature and older; therefore, Peach's mom sounded like a plausible conclusion. Imagine my surprise when I learned that she wasn't related to Peach later on, and then imagine my surprise once again when Game Theory did a video on her identity.

I personally believe it. The facts do add up, but until it's directly stated by Nintendo, I'm siding with MatPat on this. Let's hope I don't accidentally call Mario evil too. That one may slip out a couple of times if I'm not careful. It would make for a good laugh though when I'm trying to befriend Bowser. The Koopa King would be delighted to know how some people in my dimension view the red plumber.

"Here we are," Rosalina's voice brought me back to attention. My mouth slowly dropped as I noticed our surroundings. Multiple structures stood in front me, from the six important domes that allowed access to the other galaxies, the giant tower in the center with rails of light bouncing to different levels, and the beautiful music that constantly played as the happy and twinkling Lumas danced in mid-air. I looked down, seeing the beautifully lit Mushroom Kingdom. There were no words to describe the pure joy I'm feeling. Everything was beautiful.

Starting with the Terrace, which was the closest area to us, neatly cut grass and charmingly arranged flowers dotted the dome. The other domes were too far away to describe but I could picture them perfectly.

I followed Rosalina around the Observatory, admiring the surroundings and its décor. The Lumas were gathered around their mother and me, greeting us and most likely questioning my identity. I couldn't understand them, but Rosalina could have normal conversations with them. It made my heart leap when I saw the light surround her like a veil, illuminating her features to make her shine brighter.

The Lumas were rambunctious rascals, acting more like energetic kids than anything. Although, they're a delightful bunch and seem to like me pretty well. I wish I could play with them; however, I am understandably exhausted. I'm not sure what time Luigi and I left my world, but it was past midnight. I know I need sleep. Thankfully, Rosalina had tons of room to spare. I had my own bedroom, included with a bathroom too. I love these domes.

* * *

"Wow, so this is what I look like now." I was studying myself in the mirror, wondering if my appearance changed any. To my surprise, it did. I looked exactly like my Mii, except drawn to blend in more to this universe. There were some flaws to my Mii I did not appreciate, such as my chubby shape. I am big and tall. Here, I look chubbier and more short stacked. The dark skin and glasses were the same. I exaggerated the hair, I have a lot less than my Mii. The facial hair is accurate, some sideburns and chin hair that definitely need trimming.

So, aside from the height, hair, and geometric body shapes, I am essentially my avatar.

"That's so cool!" Someone may call me childish for getting so enthusiastic about my appearance. Yeah, they can shut their mouths. I'd like to see anyone handle all of this nonchalantly.

When I exited the bathroom after a quick shower, I spotted one the Lumas sleeping on my bed. It was a blue one that grew more attached to me than the others. I noticed it sticking close during the small tour of the Observatory. At first, I thought it was one of the more playful types, but seeing it now peacefully asleep on the bed, it makes me smile knowing how fast they warmed up to me. They struck me as the possessive type. Anyone they didn't know or felt held ill intentions were on their list. They would watch carefully and see if the intruder can be trusted.

"So adorable," I whispered as to not wake the sleeping Luma. My eyes landed on the nightstand, where my Starman buddy relaxed. Switching from it to the Luma, an idea occurred. It obeys my wishes, and I am unable to understand Lumas. So, I wonder if it can grant me that ability.

I would have to wait later on to see if it worked. For now, I had a date with the bed and sleep. They were calling my name!

* * *

"Papa!" I heard someone yelling. Everything was dark, an empty void of nothingness. I couldn't even see my hands, which I waved in front of my face. There was nothing, nothing for miles and miles, and yet, I could still hear the voice.

"Papa!" It continued. Who the hell is Papa? I don't see anyone. It's not my voice either, thankfully. Still, who is this person they're talking about, and why do I feel something pushing me. There is nothing around me. I am all alone.

"Wake up, Papa!" This reminds me so much of anime. I bet, when I open my eyes, there's going to be some little child on my stomach and some random woman standing beside me, watching our "daughter" manhandle me into waking up. I'm not sure if my Starman has that ability. I will be scared if it does. Then again, so many possibilities. I can't meet with other waifus. However, maybe if I were to obtain an object from that specific world and use my Starman to amplify the waves, I can maybe cross there too. Okay, I definitely need to meet

Anyway, I am getting off tangent.

Something amidst the darkness latched onto my face and refused to let go. I wasn't in pain, but it was getting difficult to breathe. My hands moved to my face and grabbed the entity. It was quite soft but I doubt it was some woman's breasts. Those don't giggle.

"You're tickling me, Papa!" I am not someone's papa! The highest rank I possess is an uncle. I'm definitely no father and I sure as hell ain't a grandfather. I'm a son, brother, cousin, and uncle. Another decade or two has to go by before father joins that list.

I managed to remove the obstruction and join the world of the awakened. The first thing I see is that little blue Luma who stuck beside me. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl and I especially do not have the audacity to check, but it was still adorable regardless. Add in the way the light entered the room and how the Luma's body sparkled, it was a great sight to wake up to.

"Good morning," I greeted it. The Luma waved its arms like a baby being tossed in the air. I had a compelling feeling to do that for some reason. The adorable creature laughed and cheered as I held it in the air. A smile spread across my face at the picture. Man, and I thought my Starman was adorable.

"Morning, Papa!" It stated.

Silence.

It was silent for several moments while I let its words process in my mind. Remember how I said I pictured a little girl on my stomach? Yeah, I was not expecting this. I'm still right about something being on my person. Now, if I just turned my head slightly to the left… there was no woman hovering over us. Damn.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Papa!" The Luma cheered. As NintendoCaprisun would say, "So happy!"

I sat up and placed the Luma on my lap. "Okay, I think you have me mixed up with someone else. I've been here for only a few hours. I don't work that fast."

"You are our Papa, I know it," it said, still…smiling I guess. It didn't have a mouth but the amount of happiness was just too much. "I can feel it."

"But this is the first time I've been here," I pointed out. "How can you claim I'm your father when we've never met?" I think it's safe to say I'm freaking out on the inside. I mean, for starters, I'm in Rosalina's home! It doesn't get more surreal than this. Secondly, I'm having a conversation with a Luma, which I could not do hours ago. That meant the Starman works here too. This is getting better and better. I'm in my waifu's home, one of her "children" think I'm their father, and I have the entire day to enjoy my time with the galaxy princess. Life. Is. Sweet!

"Mama doesn't talk about it, but she's lonely," the Luma replied. And in that moment, I have just gained the ticket to complete task two.

"Oh she is, is she?" I leaned closer and lightly patted the Luma on the head. It gave another giggle and latched onto my arm.

"Yeah, we can tell by the way she looks over the place below. She's been looking for someone to fill her empty heart." That's right, just keep talking. We're going to win this together.

"Really? Has there been anyone she's shown interest in?" If it seems like I'm taking advantage of this Luma just to get closer to her mother, shut the fuck up. I am not some horrible individual who would take advantage of other people just for my benefit. I just wish to know my host better. Yeah, yeah let's go with that. I'm not taking advantage of anyone, I'm just…utilizing resources. This Luma is one of those resources. It knows Rosalina better, and if I want to do the same, I must first know this Luma better. See? I'm not evil, just resourceful. ALSO, it won't stop calling me father, so I have to man up and get to know my "child" better. Yeah, I'm being a good father.

The Luma explained how many suitors tried to win her affections, but Rosalina turned them all down, including, to my excitement, Waluigi. I can scratch him off the list now, but I need to stay focus. There's no telling who might come and usurp me. This is valuable information though. No one has managed to plant themselves in Rosalina's heart, but I have a great chance. At least, I can only hope so. Something kept bothering me as I washed and readied myself for this new day. During our tour, I noticed Rosalina giving me small glances every now and then. My embarrassment was overflowing. It was difficult to have eye contact with her.

I don't know why she was glancing at me. I mean, there's not much to look at, shamefully so. Everything in my mind told me she was disappointed. Who wouldn't be? But, that's a personal issue.

I did admire the way I look now, though. Despite being more…cartoony, I guess, and chubbier than my normal counterpart, I still felt like a normal human. It may be a bad thing to say, but I am fonder of this appearance than my own dimension's interpretation. Is that bad?

"Papa!" The little blue Luma returned and crashed into my side. I asked it to tell Rosalina I'll be there soon and to not mention anything about this papa business. Of course, like any curious child, it asked why. I told it, "It will be a nice surprise for your Mama."

I'm not using this Luma.

The Luma agreed and left with a joyful farewell. Now, it won't let go. I'm not sure what the little one is thinking, but it seems to be really attached to me. I find it strange. Why does this Luma consider me its father? If I was being spied upon from the cosmos, that scares me. Every ounce of my being is telling me this is some huge misunderstanding and I should set the little Luma straight, but I'm ignoring it. Fuck it! If the Luma wants to call me its father, I have no right to say otherwise.

I've only been in the Mushroom Kingdom for several hours and the adventures are starting to erupt. I went from trying to move properly, which has been perfected, to being called Papa. Wacky is definitely right.

I didn't bother telling the Luma I was finished because it seized my hand and dragged me out the room. It astonished me how strong this Luma's grip is. These things are little adorable stars, with the ability to become galaxies, but that's beside the point. How strong are these things, how come they didn't attack Bowser in the Galaxy games, and would Rosalina mind if I kept this one? I know I'm going to regret asking.

"Mama!" The Luma yelled when we entered the Garden. Yes, the Garden: the highest dome on this entire Observatory. Remember those beams of light that transported Mario, or Luigi if you did the second playthrough, to the different levels so he could access the domes? Yeah, I had to go through them, and now that I have, I plan to NEVER go through them again.

It all happened so fast. First, there was this blinding light that most likely left me damaged. Secondly, some mighty force grabbed my entire being and proceeded to hurl me in whatever direction. The way my body changed into an orb of light blew my mind. I didn't feel pain, but I'm positive my mind is now scarred.

I'm glad to be in one piece though. Something told me I wasn't going to like getting around the levels. The Garden is one of the areas that wasn't covered in the tour. Rosalina didn't take me to the different domes because I was so tired. I wish she would've told me about the aftereffects of using the light beams.

"Are you alright?" I heard her voice.

"Y-Yeah," I panted. When I get the chance, I'm going after that power-up that allowed Mario and Luigi to fly around the observatory. It was cool and will be a much better method of transportation here.

"The elevators can be a nuisance."

"You're telling me."

She giggled, and while I should be upset, I couldn't bring myself to do so. Yes, I am obsessed, but who cares?

Now that I'm focused, I could finally admire the Garden. Contrast with the small dome outside, it was extensive on the inside. The sky was beautiful, its blue skin hanging over us. Clouds floated here and there, taking up a good bit of the sky's picture. In the game, the cluster of rocks that served as the boundary wasn't hindering this time. I could travel outside the ring and see the meadows of grass and flowers, admire the collection of hills that rose and fell in the distance. The pull star in the sky twinkled, seemingly inviting me to try it.

I refused.

"Wow, this is very beautiful," I said.

"Thank you, it's my favorite place," Rosalina replied, walking up to me. I didn't have the courage to face her, not when my thoughts constantly shifted to the dream I had about her and how her piercing blue eyes never faltered. Is this how anime characters feel?

"I can see why?" In another quote from NintendoCaprisun, "I would totally sleep here."

"Really?" Rosalina giggled again. "One time, I found Mario and Luigi snoring out here instead of the bedroom. Is that a men thing?"

"No, it's the beauty of nature," I replied and took in a big whiff of air. "It may sometimes be cruel, but being out under the stars with the comfy blanket of grass keeping you warm, it compels a person to enjoy it."

"Is it the same way in your world?"

"Very much. I don't do much camping, but the times I have were enjoyable."

"Interesting. Would you be willing to tell me more?" She inquired. I noticed the curiosity in her eyes: a sparkling presence wanting to attain more knowledge.

I gave her a nod. "Sure, I'd be happy to," but before we could get situated, the little blue Luma barreled into us excitedly. It flew into Rosalina's arms.

"Mama, I want to hear Papa's stories too!" It cheered. For the second time, a heavy silence fell over me. Rosalina and I kept our mouths shut while the Luma looked back and forth between us, a…confused countenance growing.

"Mama?"

"Little one," Rosalina spoke up. I felt tense all of a sudden, nervous beads of sweat starting to form and cascade down my face. Curiosity also enveloped me as I pondered how my host would respond… I have a bad feeling.

"Yes, Mama?"

"What did you say before?"

Here it comes.

"I said I wanted to hear Papa's stories too."

The silence was short this time. I was waiting for her to look at me, but the princess never did.

"Who is Papa?" She asked. The moment of truth. This is where my fate takes a turn. Lady Luck, please don't fuck with me now.

The little Luma flew over and landed on my head. Its arms hugged my skull and as it nuzzled into my hair.

"This is Papa!"


	4. Building Anxiety

**A/N: Super Mario Odyssey is amazing!**

* * *

I think I've figured it. I have pieced together many pieces of evidence and now have a plausible way my experiences are possible. Now, I'm aware of many theorists coming up with the same conclusion, but I feel as though there is a little more that can be touched on.

Only a day has passed since I arrived in the Mario dimension. Aside from adjusting to the gravity and containing my fan-girl spirit, things have been pretty interesting. So far, the highlight of this three-day trial period is lodging with the beautiful Princess Rosalina. That tops all of this.

Anyway, back to the previous topic. The basis of this contemplation stems around the theory of multiple universes – the Multiverse Theory. It states that there are multitudes of a universe, and the choices we make branch out into random scenarios. So, say I had to make a choice between going with my friends to a party or staying at home to study. I selected to stay home. Well, there could be a universe where I chose to party with my friends and something life-changing occurred.

Allow me to focus on the Mushroom Kingdom. The regular story, the one all of us are most familiar with, is that Bowser wants to marry and bang Peach while taking over her kingdom and keeping the princess from utilizing her powers. Mario, and sometimes Luigi, heads out to the princess's rescue, defeats Bowser, and receives his kiss on the nose and some cake. Now here's one of the biggest questions. How do two mortal enemies go from trying to kill one another to enjoying a rousing game of golf or destructive game of Mario Kart? The answer is simpler than I am probably making it out to be.

It takes place in a parallel universe. _I,_ and by extension the other Mii racers, are taken to a parallel Mario universe where the Kingdom is a lot all that surprising I know but shut up and let me have my moment. There is evidence to prove this theory, like how Peach and Bowser can team up in some games and wreck everyone else's shit, or how no one ever question the characters.

What choice went ignored though? Could there have been a time where Bowser _wanted_ to get along with the Mushroom Kingdom? Is Peach secretly an evil dictator and chose to don the perfect princess persona? What was the decision that led to strong and friendly rivals competing in sports and kart racing? In the original timeline, Bowser wants to take over the kingdom and have a happy ending. Was it _his_ decision that led to rivalries? Or is it something else?

During my time here, I intend to figure it out. That is going to be my fourth task. So far, nothing about Bowser attacking the kingdom has surfaced. When Luigi mentioned the king was sick of the other racers, he was talking about kart racing in general. Mario and Luigi sleeping in the Garden on the Observatory was because of some vacation they took. I asked Rosalina for more details. No one directly stated any invasions on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What do you make of this?" I asked my companion.

The elderly professor rubbed his chin with his finger. His spiral-shaped lens eyed the floor as he contemplated my enquiry. I'm not sure how long my fan girl phase will last. It's been going off the charts since I met Luigi. I've met my favorite brother, favorite princess, and now, I'm having a conversation with Prof. E. Gadd. Things just keep getting better.

"Your theory does make plausible sense," the man replied. Ha! Even the intelligent professor sees value in my theory. Take that nonbelievers! "Interesting, I have to look into this. Do you have time to help me experiment?"

"I have a meeting with Luigi, so it will have to wait," I said. It was a shame too, I wanted to continue this discussion badly. I was so close to unraveling a large mystery. Maybe E. Gadd will be able to chart a path. What choice went ignored that could branch into this parallel universe? I really want to know.

"No worries, I may be able to narrow down the possibilities. When you get back, we'll see how strong your theory holds."

I nodded and bid the professor farewell. I didn't get a chance to meet the Polterpup or the friendly ghosts. Maybe they don't exist in this universe? Hmmm, could this be another universal theory?

"Earth to Marquis." Luigi shook my shoulder, thus interrupting my train of thoughts. Our vehicles were ready and raring to go. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, thinking about what E. Gadd and I were discussing. I'll explain later. Is there anything I should know before we meet the others?"

"Since you already know how Mario Kart works, we won't bore you with the details. Everyone will just introduce themselves and then we'll give you a few test rides with the new zero gravity function."

"Awesome. Hopefully, my fan girl phase will pass soon. I'm afraid I'll embarrass myself if this continues."

Luigi chuckled. "It's nothing we haven't dealt with before. We had this one girl who blatantly shouted for me to marry her. Yeah, she and Daisy don't get along."

I could imagine that. An army of Luigi fan girls fighting off Daisy to be his one and his only.

"This has been an amazing experience for me though. I'm meeting the members of one of my favorite franchises, being accommodated by my favorite princess, and just got done conversing with one of the most highly intelligent individuals in the Mushroom Kingdom. My life is complete."

"How is Rosalina treating you by the way? Anything interesting happen?"

I was hesitant to tell him about this morning. Something told me I should keep that to myself, but, I mean, it was far from boring. At least, Rosalina doesn't hate me for practically brainwashing her baby into thinking I was its father, which I didn't. There was no brainwashing going on. She seemed to take it well. I hope so anyway. She didn't glare at my back every second she got and held a civil conversation as if nothing happened. At times, she did giggle at the discomfort on my face as the little blue Luma continued to call me papa. Could this be a test though? Are they challenging me to a duel of commitment? The accusations have been thrown out there. Now they are trying to see how well I live up to them.

"Challenge accepted," I accidentally said aloud.

"What?"

"Sorry, still thinking. Okay, the only thing interesting that happened is meeting the Lumas. They're a rowdy bunch."

"Don't we know it," Luigi chuckled. "Did you try the elevators?"

" _Never_. _Again_." I shuddered after thinking about it, the deconstruction and reconstruction of my form. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Mario said the exact same thing. I think they're cool."

"You can keep 'em then. I'll figure out another method."

"It's not so bad when you get used to it. I figured you would like something so complex."

"I love my body in one piece, not taken apart, scrambled, and then put back together. I'm glad it's all painless, else I'd never leave the first floor."

I shuddered again just thinking about it.

* * *

The meeting place for this…meeting just so happened to be Peach's Castle. As Luigi and I pulled into the courtyard, I was amazed by the neatly organized layout. Tall hedges lined the front perimeter, neatly trimmed and evened out. A big water fountain with a Starman sculpture on top stood in the most center area with routes branching out and around it. There were too many flora bushes to keep track of and many architects to describe. Overall, it's exactly what I expected of a castle from the pink princess.

"Ready?" Luigi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." It's weird seeing so many different Toads. The only difference I could see from males and females were their hair and color of the polka dots around their heads. Every red dotted Toad I saw was mistaken for the actual Toad. I'm assuming there's no Captain Toad here somewhere – another theory I can discuss with E. Gadd later.

Luigi led me through the giant castle, giving me a short tour as the happy Toads and Toadettes greeted me with friendly smiles. They were very short too, coming up to my thighs. I also found them very adorable, with their big innocent eyes, naïve faces, and gleeful smiles. It's no wonder Peach's defense suck! Toads aren't meant to be soldiers, unless they're the blue and yellow Toads from New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Wii U.

' _Oooh! I wonder if I can get Toad to say, "I'm the best!" I should also get Luigi to say, "I'mma Luigi, number one!" Maybe later. My waifu takes priority."_

"Hey Luigi?" We were waiting in a secret elevator. Super Mario 64 has taught me that Peach's Castle is full of surprises. It was normal to see an elevator hidden behind a portrait of the pink princess.

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to set me up with Rosalina?"

He chuckled at my question. I remember that mischievous smile of his when he left me alone with the galactic princess. That was the smile of someone planning something. I perhaps shouldn't have told him about the crush I had on her in the past. Alas, she is a fictional character in a video game, while I am a member of the cruelest dream – life.

I continued on: "I'm going to be frank. You're the best."

"Thanks, but it wasn't really my intentions. Rosalina just seemed like a good call at the time. Peach would have our heads for disturbing her so late, Mario wouldn't even budge, and Daisy…I'd rather face a mad Peach than ruin Daisy's sleep."

"Speaking of Daisy, would you get mad if I shook her hand?" I had to ask. His death glare still haunted me. The games make it seem funny, but Luigi is capable of scary shit.

"As long as that's the only thing you do, I'm okay with it."

How do you do it Luigi? How can a man who takes so much shit, master the stare that transcends the mom glare? I must know his secret.

"You can just do the horizontal tango," I said with a shrug. I would normally never say something like that, but I figured, in a world where no one knows me, I guess I can be a little loose, not insane. "That will calm her down instantly."

"Marquis!" Luigi shouted, face redder than his brother's clothes. I wonder how far they've actually gone. If I meet the baby variations, I wonder how things will turn out.

"What? In my universe, you and Daisy are viewed as the perfect couple. Many people don't see it, but for the deeper thinkers, we wish things were as smooth as your relationship with Daisy. She's the rough and tough tomboy who doesn't care for appearances. She's paired with the sweet gentleman with a heart of gold who always face the odds, you. Together, you two destroy the stereotype of princess's needing their knight in shining armor."

"I…I see," Luigi turned his head. His smile was huge.

"People also write fanfiction about you."

With a raise brow, Luigi faced me again. "What sort of fanfiction?"

Oh Luigi, you have no idea. "We made a lot, some I'd rather not tell you about. One of the common topics have been about how exactly you and Daisy came to be."

"Have you written any?"

"I'm well-versed in the arts. I've written some from other series, have some in the making, and have a couple I plan to write. I did publish one about you. However, you may not like it."

"Why?" His face was stricken with horror. He then gave me a death stare. "What did you do to me?"

I cracked instantly. "You have to read it for yourself. I promise though that you did nothing embarrassing or anything of the sort. You can say it's more of a tribute. I'm a huge fan of you."

His face brightened again. I nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. Many claim Mario to be the better brother. I disagree. I say Luigi is the better one, and while it's true Mario does have stronger attributes, that doesn't mean Luigi is incapable. He has untapped potential.

"I'll let you take a look after the meeting if you want. You and Daisy can read it together. Don't tell her about this next story though."

I whispered, "It involves you, her, and a very naughty Peach," and let it sink in.

"Okay, we're here!" He stated and rushed out the door before the elevator opened them fully. I was left snickering. It wasn't a complete lie about the stories. I have written my own share of fan-fiction: Pokémon, Sekirei, RWBY, and now Mario. I'm debating to work on Dragon Ball Z and Legend of Zelda…

' _I GET TO MEET FUCKING LINK! YES!'_

I hurriedly stepped into the room before the doors closed and took in the surroundings. It felt like I was in some sort of space station. High-tech machinery and monitors were positioned everywhere, along with many Toads. Some were focused on the Mushroom Kingdom while some were pointed at my dimension.

' _I guess that explains how they were able to locate me.'_

In the room's center was a circular table with some of the main Mario characters. There was the main man himself, Mario. Next to him, the ravishing Princess Peach conversed with her more ravishing cousin, Daisy. I saw another red Toad. I'm guessing he's the iconic one. Yoshi was there, and even Bowser joined the party! Fucking Bowser and Yoshi! Luigi interrupted their conversation and brought their attention to me, and I offered them a small wave and friendly smile. The fan-girl in me was about to explode. I couldn't believe it. I _still_ can't believe it.

' _Keep it calm, Marquis. Don't embarrass yourself. Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.'_ I chanted.

"HEY!" Bowser roared and shattered my thoughts. He was standing in front of me with his arms crossed and draconic eyes squinted and looming above me. The king was a titan, easily passing eight feet of height. From the games, he wasn't all that intimidating. However, right here, right now, he was beyond frightening. I wanted to approach this in my normal smart-alecky way, but that may get me a fist to the face.

"You're the one Green 'Stache scouted?" He asked.

Screw the consequences, I'm going for it! "I am. Name's Marquis, and I never thought I'd see the day when King Koopa acknowledges my presence."

He smirked. "You're here for a reason."

I returned the gesture. "Yeah, to show a certain turtle dragon who the real king is. Make sure that crown of yours is polished. I plan on wearing it soon."

Silence. Everyone behind us waited with bated breath as Bowser and I held our stares. His features were a hundred times greater than mine. He could easily crush me and be on his way, but I wasn't going to show fear. Task two is getting his respect. Bowser has no time for the weak. Only the strong matter in his eyes, and a good way for me to prove it is to match his words. I hope I'm right in trusting in my instincts.

I waited for his next set of words. In my head, he was already planning my death, thinking what's the best method to do me in. I had my own power though. The Starman was safely tucked away in my pocket. We had a mental link established. As soon as Bowser attacked, I could go on the defensive and retaliate via telepathy.

' _Genius, Marquis. Genius_.'

Bowser unfolded his arms, prompting me to have the command ready. One of his arms raised, and I could feel my Starman stiffen along with me. However, everyone else was eagerly waiting, conversing amongst themselves without a shred of fear.

They knew something.

Bowser's arm came down, and I pictured the claws ramming into my shoulder before he forcibly ripped them from their sockets.

"I like you already!"

Say what?

"It's about time we had some more spunk! Green 'Stache knows how to pick 'em."

Bowser was…smiling at me? His eyes were closed and his smile was as large as the arm "patting" me on the back. "Keep that fire for the races. I can tell ya got guts."

He then glared those draconic eyes and relished in my flinching. "Just don't make me show 'em to ya, got it?"

"Uhh, okay." I already lost the confidence. It was something I expected from Bowser. But the praise was the last thing. I mean, it's fucking Bowser! This is the guy capable of setting this entire place on fire! Anyone who talks shit to him gets a punch to the face or their corpses burnt!

"Now that we have that out the way, welcome, Marquis, to the meeting of the Seekers," one Mario Jumpman Mario stated. I shook his hand and nearly winced at the strength he had. Luigi's handshake is strong too, but Mario always had the superior strength.

"Thank you for having me," I replied. I had to remain calm. I mean, it's not every day I get to meet Mario and the gang. I need to stay calm; don't want to blurt out anything that would get me killed.

' _Mario, are you mental?'_ I wanted to ask him. _'Peach, did you know you have Stockholm Syndrome? Yoshi, can I ride on your back? Daisy, when are you and Luigi getting married? And Peach, do you secretly love Luigi?'_ All these questions swirled around in my head, but I held back on asking.

The rest proceeded to introduce themselves: Peach with her formal courtesy, and Daisy with an informal "What's up?" I did shake her hand, and Luigi gave me a glare that could freeze oceans. Toad greeted me with his screechy "Hello!", and Yoshi spoke in his native language (I'm already getting the Starman on that). Bowser didn't need to say anything. He knew I was aware.

"Nice to meet all of you. I first want to say that it is an honor to be here right now. Luigi already filled me on the details. When do I start racing?" As if answering my question, something tugged at my pants.

"Hi!" I dipped my head and met one of the pit crew Toads. "I'm here to give you the tour."

"And I'll explain the rules of the road," Peach spoke up. I gave a short bow in return, nothing extreme. Mario and Bowser were vying for the pink princess's attention. In this universe, Bowser isn't some tyrant bent on world domination and Peach's hand. Well, he's not bent on the former. Peach's hand is still up for grabs, but in this world, he's more of Mario's rival and ally than his mortal enemy. Does that mean Peach could possibly have the hots for Bowser instead? Or, is this the realm where the blonde princess strikes for Luigi and is in competition with her cousin.

So many questions, and I didn't want the two main competitors getting the wrong idea. Do they think I'm trying to court the pink princess? Actually, I could use that my advantage, just to see how far I take this before one tries to murder me. Peach seems like the type to tease someone. She can help me.

"Thank you very much," I replied, following her and Toad to the elevator. As I figured, Mario and Bowser were _not_ pleased by this arrangement. I know men are jealous about their crushes hanging with other guys, but I just came to this world, whereas Peach knows them more personally. I think the advantage lies elsewhere.

Before the door closed, I gave Mario and Bowser a thumbs-up and wide grin. The hairs on Bowser flared up with rage. Mario gave me a glare and a brief glimpse of fire on his white gloves. When the elevator started going down, I released the delayed chuckle.

"Enjoying your time here so far?" Peach inquired.

"I am. You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you. I am sure it's much different in your world."

"There are some places with kings and queens still in rule. You are correct though. Luckily, I'm good at adapting."

"If there's anything you wish to know, please do not hesitate to ask."

Yes, are you and Daisy fucking Luigi? "There is one thing I would like to know. Can you tell me more about the relationship between Bowser's kingdom and yours?"

Peach returned my inquiry with a confused stare. I'm sure she wasn't expecting some random dimension hopper to ask such a question.

"May I ask what brought this up?"

"Certainly. You see, in my dimension, as you know, we see you all as only video game characters. Because of that, it's hard to determine what events are canon or not. We know the simple formula as Bowser, an evil tyrant bent on conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, wants to capture you and, if possible, have your hand in marriage. In retaliation, Mario, sometimes with Luigi, comes to your rescue. That's the basic formula the people in my dimension know the most. However, there have been stories about other characters and villains other than Bowser."

"Interesting," she replied, urging me to continue.

"There are spin-offs where you, Mario, and the gang have kart races, play sports, and parties, but that is separate from the main story. So, in the one day that I've been here, I have contemplated how exactly Mario and Bowser can go from mortal enemies to friendly rivals and possible allies."

"Do you have these thoughts often?"

"Sometimes. I have been known to be a deep thinker."

Peach giggled at my response. "I can see why. What have you come up with so far?"

"I am fairly certain that we are in a parallel universe," I stated. Peach and Toad, who has been intently listening to the conversation, tilted their heads to the side.

"A parallel dimension," Peach let it roll of her tongue. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, be honest, would you really be okay with Bowser, freaking King of the Koopas, joining you guys for Mario Parties, sports, and kart racing? Knowing Bowser's tendencies and behavior, would you be comfortable with him joining the festivities?"

"Despite the way he behaves, I think all Bowser wants is a friend," Peach responded. Leave it to the lovable princess to come to that conclusion. "And while he certainly behaves aggressively, I do believe he deserves a chance."

"So he's never attempted to invade your kingdom and kidnap you?" I questioned. Peach shook her head.

"He's asked me out multiple times, but he's never gone as far as to forcibly take me away. He's a big softie on the inside."

That proves this is an alternate universe. Bowser not invading? That's literally his thing. "In my dimension, Bowser will do whatever it takes to win. He's stolen powerful artifacts, captured hundreds of extraterrestrial beings, and rules with an iron fist. He's been forced to work with you and Mario on multiple occasions, but when it comes to you _,_ he is literally putty in your hands. Same goes for Mario."

She giggled once more. "Is that why you spurred them on?"

"I had to. The opportunity was too good to waste. I'm sure you enjoy teasing them every once in a while."

The pink princess gave a mock gasp. "Why Marquis, are you insinuating that I take pleasure in toying with the hearts of desperate men?"

Her ploy might have worked had she not fluttered her eyelashes while giving me that alluring smile. It seems the princess does have a seductive side, but I'm a loyal man. I will not fall for this maiden's advances.

"I mean no disrespect, princess." I decided to play her game. "But if I may be so bold, had my eyes and heart not belong to the fair Princess Rosalina, I would try my luck at courting you. You are looking quite ravishing, my dear."

I'm talking out of my butt. I would never try flirting with a girl because I believe I have no charm. I would definitely embarrass myself, and so, I avoid doing anything humiliating. I don't have the courage or confidence to do something like that. However, I feel strangely more confident here. I mean, no one here knows me, like the majority of people on Earth. However, here, wackiness is everywhere. I can act more like myself. No matter where I am, I am a gentleman. I pride myself on staying proper. But, I can be a little crazy when the time calls for it. That doesn't mean I go insane and flip tables. I mean I become looser. I'm willing to talk about deeper, more philosophical topics.

And it's not like I'm telling any fibs. Regardless of Peach's role, one cannot deny she is a beautiful woman. She was of fair skin and average build. Peach stood shorter than me – coming up to my neck. Her soft, oval face was framed by six lashes and large, sparkling blue eyes. Her hair, a long harmonious field of golden-blonde, flowed in waves as a lone ponytail reached the base of her back. She adorned her Super Mario Sunshine outfit: a lighter, sleeveless version of her dress with a ruby ring and gold bracelet in place of gloves.

Overall, Peach is a stunning young lady. I always did wonder how old the Mario cast are. As a gentleman, it's insulting and disgraceful to ask a lady their age. Looking at her, I would say she's in her early twenties. Peach is supposed to be younger than Luigi, who is also fairly young. However, he and Mario are supposed to be twins. That means they're the same age. So, Peach should be close to Mario's age as well. But, many sources depict Mario as being in his mid-thirties despite being Luigi's twin. Yes, they are fraternal twins, but they're still twins.

"Let's hope Mario and Bowser don't hear that. They'd be oh so jealous," Peach said with a soft laugh.

"I think they already are, but not to worry. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"I'll see that you do," she replied and nudged me with her flare hips, giggling at my burning face. It was definitely hotter all of a sudden.

It was then, a familiar ding went off and the elevator doors started to open.

"Brace yourself," the pit crew Toad warned me. I already have an idea about what the garage looks like. My ideas haven't been wrong yet. I didn't know what to expect, a lot of machinery and panels to customize the vehicles. When I stepped into the room, I was overwhelmed by the size of it. To put it simply, my _entire_ apartment and house could fit into this room and still have enough space to walk freely. It was a car mechanic's wet dream. Hundreds of car parts, motors, and whatever else made up vehicles. It was like some sort of car super store. Dealerships had nothing on this.

"Wow," was all I could say. What _can_ I say? Any car imaginable can crafted and driven, for _free!_

"This is where the magic happens," Toad said. He gave me a brief tour of the place, pointing out what many of the machines did, and how they keep so many vehicles handy. Some are better than others, obviously, and many people tend to choose the same vehicle, so it was implemented that everyone can choose the same and then design it to their liking.

"When you have selected the parts, the machine will put it together. You should be familiar with the stat system and their strengths and weaknesses," Toad continued.

I nodded. "Do I need to select my class, or does the machine already know?"

"The machine will scan you and adjust the levels to your liking. If something seems wrong, you can change them manually. Anymore questions?" I shook my head. "Then, when you're ready, step onto the platform and hold still."

I did as Toad instructed and stood on the platform. A green light flashed and descended to my feet. A few whirs and murmurs later, I'm standing at a computer with my stats. At home, my Mii is part of the heavy tier class. It's the same situation here. My weight is practically across the board with lots of speed for my vehicles with decent acceleration and handling. I normally use parts that equalizes speed and acceleration. I don't want too much speed and little acceleration, nor do I want too much acceleration and low speed. Handling and traction aren't really an issue. I'm confident in myself to stay on the track and I mostly use bikes, which have much better handling than karts but also have lower stats.

"Do you see any problems?" Toad asked.

"Nope, everything looks right to me."

"Then, how about a test drive? Ready for a taste of the big leagues?"

I'm about to find out. "Let's get started."

Toad was beaming. He pointed to the backrooms. "Get changed and come back to select your vehicle. We'll have a guide ready to give you tips."

"I thought Peach was…" She was gone. No wonder it was quieter. Peach left me alone. I thought she was going to be my guide. Oh well, guess not.

* * *

It feels extremely weird to be wearing the tracksuit. It looks awesome on my Mii, but on me, it not only itches really bad, it feels a little tight. The suit I wear in my world is made for my generous size, but I guess the ones here is made to fit snuggly. It's a little too snug for my taste but I'll manage. At least it's my favorite color, blue.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said as I walked out the changing room. I wonder who they got to be my guide. Hopefully, it's not Bowser. I'm hoping the king will want to get revenge during the real races. I'll have plenty of meat shields by then. Yes, that's what everyone is to others in Mario Kart. If you can, the racers around you will be used as a shield to benefit you and you only.

"This is a surprise." I froze at the sound of her voice. There was no way. They're pranking me. This has to be a prank set up by Peach. I knew I should've omitted that part about my eyes belonging to another woman's presence. "I was under the impression that Peach would be your guide."

"I thought the same thing, but apparently not. I have no complaints though."

I steeled myself. I knew there were two possibilities as to what my eyes will perceive. The first one is Rosalina, her ever graceful self, donned in her regular dress. The second, and I'm praying for this, she's dressed in her jumpsuit. I wanted to see her in that attire…I'm not a pervert. I may have some perverted thoughts, but who doesn't? I am a human!

And there she was, standing tall and proud in her white and light blue jumpsuit. Remember what about mine being a little too snug? Well, I appreciate it now. It hugged Rosalina in all the right places, augmenting her womanly curves and assets. Lady Luck, don't screw me now.

I am just now noticing the teal scarf around her neck. I never knew she had one. Guess I don't have a neck fetish. Ass and legs, yes.

"I didn't know you were so approving of my attire," she said, her face holding a very beautiful smile. "You're not the first to whistle."

Wait a minute. I whistled? I can write stories and novels, but whistling is impossible for me. It's true. I am unable to whistle, and it pisses me off when others try to teach me.

"Apologies. That shouldn't have slipped out." I'm going to try whistling later, just to make sure.

Rosalina didn't seem offended. "It's no problem. I'm quite used to it. Shall we get started then?"

"Lead the way." I followed Rosalina to the console. My inner self was jumping like a schoolgirl getting noticed by her senpai. Peach and Luigi agree, they're setting me up with Rosalina.

I approve.


	5. Beginning of Something Special

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews. We're not ending this story just yet. There are still things left to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There are numerous times I often wish I could travel through dimensions and experience another world. Flying through galaxies is indeed an astronomical joy, but to traverse through the space-time continuum sounds like such a risky and dangerous idea. And yet, it interests me greatly. We have visitors from various dimensions conversing with us like we're next door neighbors. Surely, we should be able to interact with their dimension as well.

It's all so fascinating. Are the rules and customs the same, or are there distinct differences? Are two dimensions so similar that it's nearly impossible to differentiate?

I have so many questions, but I can never get the answers I want. Interacting with the dimension hoppers sounded beneficial in my head, and in the end, I did learn some new things, but the deeper questions were still elusive to me. The answers were either too vague or too complex to comprehend.

I want a straightforward answer that doesn't dodge the main highlights. I don't mind a little context to accurately explain the piece, but when it starts to veer off course, I just lose interest. I'm a curious individual, and as such, I expect my curiosities to be satisfied. When I'm left uninterested, more queries accumulate in my subconscious. It's all one tedious and annoying process.

Not with him though.

With other storytellers, I eventually lose interest within the first quarter because they, as I said before, tend to ramble on and veer off the established path. But, when I listen to him, I remain hooked on every word that comes out of his mouth. The emotions that fill his story as he draws my interest, the amount of passion he has for each scene, and the way he keeps me engaged is just astounding. I have never met someone who loves to tell stories in such an engaging way. I'm not sure how long he's been talking, but I haven't lost any interest. It's also cute to see his little hand motions as he gives the exposition.

During the time he's been entertaining me, I have been organizing my thoughts concerning him. I want to learn more. He's an interesting individual.

For starters, he too is an outworlder, much like the other visitors. He hails from the Milky Way Galaxy, an unfamiliar place. I have not heard of such a galaxy, but the way he describes it, it sounds like a beautiful place. I must remind myself to find it one day, but for now, I'm happy to listen.

It's strange. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him. This is very strange, and yet, I welcome it, letting it spread throughout my body. It makes my heart race to be under his gaze, to have his undivided attention on me and me only. There's a sense of security and warmth that bounces off his tall frame.

I feel comforted. His presence has been really soothing, and a lot of stress that weighed me down was starting to wane. I can breathe easier now thanks to him. I'm not sure how to describe it, but he radiates peace.

"So what do you think?" He asked me. I was listening to him describe a smile, and something told me it was mine. The way his words stroked my heart like a cord was gentle. Upon first glance, he seems like the hard to approach type, but it's the complete opposite once you get to know him. I've learned that he's an incredibly gentle soul. His hands were big and strong-looking, but they possessed a tender touch.

My little Lumas; they have grown quite attached to him after a single night of introductions. One Luma even started to call him papa. I was skeptical at first, but it's too cute to stop it.

"That was very well-done," I answered his question. "You have a wonderful way with words."

He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Thank you. I've been known to be a deep thinker, and poetry is one of my hobbies."

"It shows," I concurred. "You have a way of keeping your listeners focused. The way you speak shows you have a lot of passion for writing. How long have you been practicing the art?"

He took a seat next to me, and our fingers touched lightly. I felt an acceleration of my heart occur as I focused on that one second. It was simply a small gesture, one I'm sure he didn't mean to initiate, and yet, I found myself struggling to find the next words. I slyly retracted my hand and hid my face, which was starting to burn. It must be the weather. Yes, the weather is quite hot right now.

"I remember writing little skits when I was younger. As I got older, I didn't really practice it as strongly as I do now, but it was during my late teens did I make a few stories and poems to start off with. I took a few lessons and improved my skills, so in total, I would say…five…six years?" he answered back, uncertainty in his voice.

I calmed my still rapidly beating heart, chanting a small mantra to take my mind off my overreactions. "That's still a pretty long time. I would love to read more of your works if you'll let me."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. As it so happens, I've written a couple of stories about Luigi and Daisy."

I giggled at the response. Luigi and Daisy are one of the most loved couples. I've heard a lot from other visitors how they love the dynamic between the green plumber and Sarasaland Princess. In truth, I too love how much they complement one another. It irks me though how others talk bad about them in favor of their counterparts: Mario and Peach.

"Do you see them together a lot?" he asked. I gave a brief nod.

"They're joined at the hip. When you see one, the other is not far away. It's an adorable sight to see them together, but it does cause a bit of jealousy amongst other citizens."

"Really?" his brow raised. He was just as perplexed as I. Why _do_ people grow jealous towards something established for a long time? Luigi and Daisy have already shown a strong liking towards one another. They've been together for as long as I can recall, and yet, there are still those who can't stand to see them as such. It makes me wonder about this world sometimes.

"It's strange, is it not? I cannot comprehend why it strikes the heart of many so much. What is your take on it?" I like listening to him speak. His voice is very soothing. There are a few stutters here and there. His nervousness reminds me a bit of Luigi: shy and anxious but has a good heart.

"It's nothing different from what I'm used to," he said. "In my dimension, people get jealous about the simplest things. I think it's because people are naturally greedy and can't stand to have something someone else possesses. It's crazy, I say."

"I agree," I sighed lightly. A brief silence fell over us. The two of us peered at the setting sky, enjoying its mixture of red, orange, and yellow.

It gave me an idea.

"Marquis, can you do another poem about the sunset? I would love to hear your thoughts." He can entertain me with a poem about smiles. I can only fathom how his words pertaining to the ball of fire will be.

He seemed hesitant, something I wanted to tease him about, but I held my tongue.

"You can do it," I encouraged him instead. He looked away from me and gathered his ideas, his ebony pupils gazing hard at the sky. I felt intense anxiety flow down my back, my heart beating swiftly from the suspense.

Why am I acting this way?

"It's a beautiful orb," Marquis spoke. I instantly fell silent. He was in the zone. I could tell by the fire in his eyes. "An object glimmering brilliantly in the sky as its colors dissolve into the water and paint the atmosphere with a range of vibrant lights. I see the powerful and authoritative red casting the farthest light while its shape takes on a tangerine and shines orange. The light blocks out the diamonds, but as the heat from the biggest diamond dies down, its radiance vanishes, and the rest are visible once again." He smiles at the end, and I am left speechless.

Speechless, that was the only word to describe the expression on my face. My lips stayed shut, the silence returning, and his words filling my head with beautiful visages of the lowering sun and the rising moon. It was a marvelous description.

"That was exquisite," I said softly, not hiding the big smile spreading on my face. These are evenings I can grow accustomed to, no shenanigans, no chaos, just me, the sunset, and a poet. It was peaceful, a major antithesis of the chaotic training we had prior.

Long story short, I had the time of my life… at Marquis' expense. I promised to show him the ropes and let him get a grasp of what he will be subjugated to. In hindsight, I should've taken it easier on him, but something compelled me to toy with him.

I allowed him to race on one of the tracks, but instead of a basic one like the many Mario Circuits, I decided to throw him on our latest Rainbow Road and see how he handles it.

It was hilarious.

I'm sorry for torturing the poor guy but seeing him fly off the track a hundred times and screaming in a pitch only Luigi can hit, almost made me die of laughter. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. What nearly sent me over the edge is overhearing his mantras.

" _Okay, steady, steady…good. Now, tur SHIT TOO FAR!"_ was but one of his many outbursts. I still have the giggles.

"You're laughing again. I don't like that," he pointed out with a deadpan stare. The threshold broke, and I released another fit of laughter. "You're still thinking about earlier, aren't you?"

I covered my lips with my hand, entering a snicker state. "I'm sorry, tremendously, but it's arduous to forget."

He sighed and leaned his head in his palm, avoiding my gaze. "You have no room to talk, Miss Sadistic."

It's adorable to see him pout. …How many times have I used that word to describe my guest?

"I am not sadistic," I tell him. That's what I say, but I do have a little mischievous streak now and then. It's usually not this bad though. I guess I'm just feeling more lively. "I can be a little sneaky, but I don't take pleasure in other people's misfortune."

He didn't believe me though. With a scoff, he faced me again, the tiniest of smiles on his face. It annoyed him, but he didn't hate me for it, and I did apologize profusely for it. I don't know why I enjoy engaging with him so much. He's not _that_ different from others I have acquainted myself with. He's definitely nicer and more well-behaved than most, and he's on the loveable list, someone I can see becoming great friends with.

"Our practice session begs to differ," he stated. There was no malice in his tone. I laced my fingers together and held them on my lap, smiling innocently.

"Hmm, think of it as a warning." I wonder how he'd react to this. "The next time you plant false information into my Luma's head, there _will_ be consequences. Understood, _P_ _apa_?"

* * *

 _Xxx Luigi Xxx_

I covered Daisy's lips as she exploded with laughter. She gripped my overalls and buried her face on my shoulder, her guffaws continuing.

"Rosie," she snickered. It was Rosalina's nickname. "Rosie, that was the greatest thing I've ever heard."

I know it's-a rude to eavesdrop, but Daisy insisted we spy on them to see how they act. It's not-a something I'm-a comfortable with, but she was-a right about being entertained. This is gold.

"Feel better?" I asked, rubbing her back. She calmed her giggles and scooted closer, leaning her head on my shoulder. We rested on our stomachs, binoculars in hand. There was a radio we planted to listen in on the conversation.

"Much," she said. "What are they doing now?"

"Rosie is laughing like you were, and Marquis is stuttering."

"Hmm, don't you think they're a lot like us?" Daisy suggested.

"I don't see it," I answered, not looking from the scene. I wonder if I'm any good at poetry. I'll admit: Marquis is a damn good writer. I'm going to ask him about more of his works when I get the chance.

"Oh yeah?" I heard Daisy say. I think I can feel her smile change too, but it's probably the wind, I say before Daisy suddenly kissed me hard on the cheek, and I felt the heat of a hundred fire-flowers spread over my face. "I love you, Weegee," she whispered in my ear.

Like Marquis, I became a stuttering mess, which caused Daisy to laugh more, triumphantly.

"Hmm, I don't see any problems," she commented. "Think he'll confess?"

"If he's anything like me…" I hated comparing Marquis to myself, but the guy has shown to be quite clumsy under the right pressure.

"True, I may need to smack him upside the head a couple of times." Marquis, I'm sorry if Daisy gets a hold of you. She nuzzled my shoulder again. "I remember when you tried asking me out."

"Not one of my better moments," I sighed, wanting to hide my face. My beautiful flower snuggled under my right arm and pecked me again on the cheek.

"It worked, you succeeded."

I quickly peeked through the binoculars to see the couple, trying to ignore Daisy's advances. Emphasis on trying. I told myself to stay focused, but with the combination of the sunset and the words spoken by Marquis had my mind drifting elsewhere. It was just a beautiful setting, two lovers enjoying the view with no worries in the world. Well, they're spying on innocent people, but that's beside the point.

"It's such a beautiful sunset, Luigi," Daisy said.

I nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

"That story Marquis mentioned about us; did you read it?"

"No, but I've been interested." A tribute dedicated to me; I was greatly honored. I may need to find more stories about us and see what people think. I recall Marquis mentioning there are more stories about Daisy and me, mainly about how we met. I need to see how this turns out.

"Hmm, how about we go to my circuit and check them out?" my beautiful flower suggested. "I'm interested too."

"Sure, let's-a go." I held my hand out and pulled Daisy up. She linked her arm with mine and dragged me away.

We paused though. Something just crossed our minds. _'How loud were we?'_

If they heard us, Thunder God forbid Rosie manages to figure out it was us.

"I get the feeling I'm going to be clinging to you for a while," Daisy muttered, equally nervous. No one invaded Rosie's personal business without her consent.

We sprinted to safety, ignoring the possibilities of attracting more attention.

* * *

 _Xxx Marquis Xxx_

Okay, I know I'm not going crazy. There's something here and it refuses to reveal itself.

Rosalina and I were enjoying the peace and quiet until we started hearing voices in the distance. I couldn't make out any familiarities, and Rosalina was having trouble deciphering the tones as well. We tried to listen in, but it only came out as muffled whispers. Then, we heard someone running full speed.

"You're hearing this too, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, it could be one of the others. They have a nasty reputation for spying on people," Rosalina answered. I noticed there was a slight edge to her voice.

"You speak from experience?" I inquired carefully.

"You can say that." She rose up and offered a light smile. "I tend to overreact when my privacy is invaded, so if one comes up to you for protection, I hope you make the right choice." Her smile was downright wicked. I didn't know Rosalina was capable of showing such a smile.

It got _very_ cold all of a sudden.

I held my hands up defensively. "Right, every person for themselves; don't mess with the princess from space."

She accepted my answer and summoned her wand. A bad thought crossed my mind as she tapped the star head on her palm.

"I hope you live by that advice. Now, I think I'll try to find out who was invading our privacy. I'll see you later. Have another chat with me before you go to sleep."

"You got it."

With an elegant wave of her hand, Rosalina vanished in a shower of stardust and glitter, leaving me by lonesome. I released the heavy breath I didn't know I was holding and slumped on the bench, relief bathing me.

"Whoever she's after, you better have an escape plan," I mumbled.

* * *

After watching the sunset a while longer, I decided to head back to the Observatory to mentally prepare for the next day. With everything that's happened, I needed more than physical recuperation.

I have many fantasies about Mario Kart. That's all I made them out to be, a fantasy. It's no longer a fantasy. I have crossed the boundaries between worlds and received the opportunity to race on one of my favorite tracks. However, that's where the chaos ensued.

I don't know what went on in Rosalina's head when she selected the stage, but I do believe she has a sadistic side.

' _Doesn't take pleasure in other people's misfortune my foot!_ ' She was enjoying my turmoil throughout the entire practice session, and then she had the brilliant idea to use her charms against me. It was the worst few hours of my life.

After having her fun, she finally decided to help me for real and picked a stage more suited for practice. Things progressed smoothly from then on. She even acknowledged my readiness to participate in the Grand Prix, the big event I mentioned earlier. I can race in it, against some of the best racers, and join in the shenanigans.

That meant one more downside though: I'm going to be pelted with shells and blasted with bob-ombs.

I'm not ready for the pain!

"Papa!" My sight was suddenly obstructed by blue luminosity.

Stubby appendages hugged my face, a child-like laugh entering my auditory canals. As if a magic spell was cast, the stress in my body faded as I managed a muffled snicker and welcomed the hugger with a soft pat on their head. Only one Luma calls me papa.

"Welcome back, Papa."

"Hey, little one." I pulled the Luma from my face and placed it on my head. "Were you good while I was gone?"

"Of course," they said with a small hmph. "I'm always good."

I rubbed my chin, thinking of a retort. "Mhm, that sounds more like what a _naughty_ child would say."

I began walking with the little Luma hitting me on the cranium. It can apparently pull me through the Observatory, but inflicting damage seems to be a weak point. Not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"I'm a good girl!" they exclaimed.

' _Ah-ha! So you are a girl. I knew it.'_

I can see the invisible pout on her face."I'm sure you are." I lifted her up and brought her into my arms. "How about I tell you a story from my dimension for being such a good girl?"

The little blue Luma gasped and flew out my hold, circling around me like a satellite, cheering and flailing her stubby arms and legs.

"Yay! Storytime!" She grabbed me by arm and started pulling me along with her.

' _How is she so strong?'_ I don't mean it as an insult, but I am a three-hundred-pound, six foot, four inches tall man. This Luma is the size of my head and is pulling me along like I weigh lighter than a feather.

Her announcement attracted the attention of other Lumas nearby. All of them were just as happy for a story and ushered me more adamantly to the Library.

' _Rosalina, please hurry back.'_ I prayed. _'I'm not sure if I can handle such a rambunctious group._ '

"Storytime! Storytime!" a group cheer reverberated off the walls.

"Shhh!" I gestured. "This is a quiet place, not a playground. Take your seats…or whatever you normally do when your mama tells you a story, and if you're good, I'll tell you another story."

The silence came in a snap. Lumas scattered around the room, waiting patiently and quietly for me to begin. Is this what it feels to have authority? No wonder my brothers like bossing me around.

I sat in the chair Rosalina normally used and gathered my thoughts. As I did, the little blue Luma positioned herself on my lap, quiet as the rest. I have a few good stories in mind.

"Alright, this is a story about two lovers, drawn together by the most peaceful of circumstances, but unaware of the trials and tribulations set before them," I began. The perk of being a story writer is that I can use stories and poems I've already written to bullshit my way through this. It's not like they'll ever know, and I'll gain some opinions via their attention.

"The story begins with a young man named Hayate, Hayate Moriyama. He just arrived at his grandparents' house in the middle of a mysterious city called Ecruteak. Hayate is a spirited man, full of adventure and willingness to push him and his team further beyond."

So far, they seem to be into the story. I have to thank my Pokémon story for this.

"However, there was something missing in Hayate's life. He wanted companionship, not with his team, but with a lady to call _his_. Unfortunately, the potential soulmates didn't stir feelings inside Hayate. He thought his search would continue for another while; until he met the woman of his dreams: a young lady named Leyna Stratton."

* * *

 _Xxx Rosalina Xxx_

When I came back home, I noticed it was strangely quiet. I half expected to be greeted by my Lumas and smothered in their affection, but about five minutes in, it was still peacefully calm.

"This is strange," I muttered to myself, moving through the first floor of the Observatory in search of my Lumas. My search began to bear fruit as I heard the familiar snore of the stars reverberate stronger upon drawing closer to the Library. I imagined they grew tired of waiting for a bedtime story and tuckered themselves out.

Where is Marquis for that matter?

I got my answer, but it was not what I had anticipated. Instead of being greeted by a bunch of energetic stars, I was greeted with a field – a field of sleeping Lumas.

I stood frozen at the entranceway, eyes counting the groups of snoring stars. They were unaware of my presence, peacefully sound asleep.

"Why are they already slumbering?" I pondered. Was my query correct? It couldn't have been that long, could it? How long was I making sure Daisy and Luigi kept their noses out of my affairs?

Looking around, I found my second answer and probably the most adorable thing I've ever laid eyes on.

It was impossible not to smile. The perfect picture locked itself in my memory. I was fighting my mind to keep the picture as is, but as nice as it looks, this is not the ideal place to be sleeping.

Summoning my wand, I cast a spell to send the Lumas to their normal sleeping rooms. My eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the two asleep on the big chair. The largest was the epitome of serenity. His features were relaxed, body still except for the rising and falling of his chest. He didn't snore like the Lumas, thank goodness, and held his pillow securely in his arms, which just so happened to be the very Luma who likes calling Marquis papa.

The smallest was pressed against his stomach, comfortably placed on his lap and oblivious to the physical world. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen, and I hate to ruin it. But first, I needed to take a picture and preserve this memory.

It was difficult to pry the Luma off. She had a death grip and refused to let go of Marquis, who sensed me and held the baby star tighter. I had to use my wand to take the Luma and transport the sleeping Marquis to his room. The separation had instantaneous results, as the Luma in my arms woke from her slumber with a whimper.

"Mmm? Papa?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. I lowered my head, meeting her eyes. "Mama? Where's papa?"

"He's in his room. You were all sleeping," I responded as I turned off the lights and carried the Luma with me.

"Papa was telling us a story. It was exciting."

So I'm not the only one charmed by his works. I wonder what he told them. "That was really nice of him. He tells really delightful stories."

"He does." Drowsiness was starting to take over the Luma's body. She nuzzled into my breasts, mumbling softly to herself.

"Mama?"

"Yes, little one."

"I like Papa," she stated. My smile extended as I watched the Luma fall back asleep. Silence became my companion. I used it to gather my deeper thoughts surrounding my guest. There is a lot I have not learned, but I feel it will not be long until I understand him completely, and he understands me in return. I know he has a strong passion for the liberal arts, the culmination of poetry and narration neatly mingled together.

However, I have yet to figure out why my heart beats so. It's a miniscule feeling, but the more I contemplate it, the stronger it becomes. My thoughts change, and all I can see is his smiling face. It's not a bad sensation, though. I welcome the euphoria with open arms and let it embrace me back. I love hugs.

' _I think I'll let her sleep in his room.'_ I decided. Before I even knew it, I was standing outside his guest room, my hand hovering over the doorknob…not moving.

' _Why am I hesitating? This has never occurred to me before.'_

Pushing these thoughts away, I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. The room was still lit, and the occupant was sleeping like a baby in bed, still peaceful, still serene.

He had his sleeping attire on, but he wasn't under the covers. I guess he woke up after I teleported him and changed clothes before plopping down on the bed and drifting off to dreamland. I suppressed a giggle and approached his sleeping form.

"We'll have to chat tomorrow I suppose," I whispered. We were supposed to finish our chat from earlier, but it couldn't be helped.

I set the Luma beside him and watched them find each other. The so-called papa enveloped the Luma in his arm and smiled. My heart couldn't take such cuteness!

I pulled the sheets over them and let out a breath, taking one more glimpse at the beautiful picture. "Sleep tight you two." I bend down and kiss the Luma on the forehead.

Then, I glanced at my guest and his sleeping face. Another thought came to me, but all it produced is the erratic beat of my heart bouncing rapidly against my chest. My face started to burn, skin tingling at the thought replaying in my mind. There was an implication I'm missing.

' _Why not? He's been so kind to the Lumas.'_ the voice in my head pointed out. _'He deserves a little reward for his hard work.'_

It's not that I didn't agree. I am just a little nervous I guess. Where did it come from? I really wish I had the answer because this is killing me inside.

' _What's the harm?'_ I contemplated. Bending down again, I pressed another kiss to my guest's forehead. His skin was warm.

I opened my mouth to whisper good night, but my voice wouldn't come out. I tried it again, but the results remained the same. Why couldn't I speak? I stared down at the sleeping Marquis and Luma and found my cheeks starting to flare. There was a new pressure pressing down on my stomach. The wild drumming of my chest rose to my throat, making me afraid it may explode.

I turned on my heel and exited the room as quietly as I can, turning off the lights and closing the entry while giving the sleeping duo just one last look. I know I keep saying that, but I just cannot help myself. The chemistry is too perfect.

" _I like Papa,"_ the Luma's words echoed through my mind. I heard the click of the door close and pressed my back against it. There was a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding leaving my pursed lips. The effects of the stimulation started to diminish. I could think clearly again.

There was no doubt in my mind this time. I know why my heart beats so fast now. When our fingers grazed on the hill, I felt this powerful surge spark to life. After I kissed him on the forehead, my voice suddenly eluded me, only to return once I left the room. The way his words stir these breathtaking feelings in me, I thought it was too soon and too late to develop these sensations.

There's only one explanation. My lips curled into another smile just thinking about it.

"I like Papa too."


	6. Incentive

It was one of those mornings where I found myself awake and pondering the mysteries of the world. I lie on my bed, hands placed behind my head as I gazed at the ceiling. There was a lot on my mind, many questions and what ifs I wanted to consider. The strange part is, these thoughts only surfaced after Daisy and I read the story Marquis told us about.

 _Luigi's Sacrifice_ is the name of the story. Like the author said, it was a tribute to me, one of his favorite characters. That alone swelled my small ego. I was nervous about the title, but at the same time, I was excited. What I expected to be a random adventure that showcases some of my bravery took me and Daisy on a rollercoaster of emotions.

It was an exciting mix of action, drama, and romance. The story flowed smoothly, each transition leading perfectly into the next. There were many moments of sadness, especially towards the end. I felt my chest crying out for me, actually feel it shattering into a million pieces. There were moments where I had to pause and take a break, just to let my mind rest and remind myself it was only a story – a well-written story, but a story nonetheless.

As for Daisy, she refused to leave and stayed the night with me, fearing I may disappear the next day. My beautiful flower shed the most tears, clinging to me as if her life depended on it, pressing side kisses to reassure herself I was there, alive and well. Yes, I said alive and well. Towards the very end of the story, that's where the emotions ran high. I must admit; Marquis really made me out to be a really cool and badass person. I single-handedly took out Bowser's minions and invaded his fortress, unlocked, or in the story's case, remembered, a technique that allowed me to bend thunder, and took down Bowser with the help of my bro. It was amazing! The battle had me and Daisy on the edge of the mattress!

However, not everything turned out good in the end. At the rate the story was going, I was expecting a big celebration for the defeat of Bowser with me as the main attraction. I expected high praise and tons upon tons of acknowledgment. But, none of that happened, and it wasn't because of Mario's popularity. It was because I never made it back to have one in my honor.

In a desperate attempt to take down Bowser once and for all, I poured every last bit of power I had left into my thunder technique and sacrificed myself in a blinding explosion of light. Mario, Peach, and Daisy tried to convince not to go through with it. Daisy even wanted to die with me, but I didn't allow it. It tore her apart. It tore _me_ apart, but I had to do it, and I didn't care what happened to myself as long as they made it out safe and sound.

Daisy, oh man. I can only imagine how hard it must've been for her.

Mario, I never saw him so broken.

Peach, she was like her cousin.

They took the loss the hardest. Not only did I basically ignore their feelings, I gave Daisy a wedding ring to remember me by. A wedding ring. That was the last straw for her, and I mean the one reading the story with me. She lost all composure and flung herself at me, bawling her eyes out as I stood and comforted her, letting my own tears fall.

I remember the last line of the story. _His heart, his fragile yet strong human heart, gave one last tap. Before it stopped altogether._

That was nothing short of beautiful. I have never read a story that stirred such intense emotions in me. I doubt I could ever write a story that elicited the same results. Then, there's the sequel: _Daisy's Wish._ The summary read as such: _It's been one year since his sacrifice, but the pain still remains. She pleads and begs for another night, unaware that her wish means a lot more. She can hear his voice and see his spirit. He tried to help her, but she refused to listen. She tried to smile, but it didn't work. There was only one thing she could do. Join him in Heaven._

It was late when I suggested the idea. Daisy, still reeling from the previous story, immediately said no, and I didn't blame her. Neither of us was ready for another rollercoaster of emotions. We barely survived the first and look how it made us feel. I enjoyed it, though, seeing another side of the world through my eyes. It was incredible.

That got me thinking. Marquis proposed the idea of parallel universes. E. Gadd has been researching the possibilities, but could it really be true? Is there another universe where this happened? The way Marquis portrayed Daisy and me, do others portray us in the same manner? Mama Mia, so many questions.

I glance at Daisy and admired her beautiful sleeping form. She was perfectly serene like the lovely angel she is. Can she be any more spectacular? It goes without saying, but Daisy is a gorgeous girl: fair white skin and neatly-kempt light brown hair, she was a masterpiece. Her thin, nude-colored lips curled into a smile as I caressed her soft round cheeks, a sigh of bliss touching my nose, which contrasted greatly with her much smaller button one.

"Good morning, handsome," she whispered, opening one large round eye, exposing the blue sapphire within. The second eye opened, her thick black lashes fluttering close as her hand rested on my chest.

"Buongiorno, beautiful." I rubbed her backside and kissed the top of her head. We both know she's the taller one, but she loves it when I spoil her. A soft purr left her lips, the heat from our bodies mingling and expanding beneath the sheets.

"What were you thinking about?"

I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger. "What are you going to tell Marquis about the story we read?" I felt her grab hold of my shirt. She climbed on top of me and buried her face on the nape of my neck, her hands pressing against my beating heart.

"My wish had better be perfect," she answered my question. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, she rested hers against it. "Or I'll show him what happens when someone takes my man."

"What if he has Rosie to defend him?"

Daisy opened her mouth to retort, but she paused to really think about it. Last night, she gave us a bad scare for eavesdropping on her conversation. How she was able to narrow it down to us is merely a testament to her intelligence and attention to detail. Or it was Daisy's laughter that gave us away.

"I'll think of something," Daisy replied. "For now, let's enjoy the rest of the morning." She laid back on top of me and snaked her slender arms around my neck. We just laid in bed, silence falling over us. My fingers caressed the back of Daisy's head. I knew she was taking the contents of the story pretty hard still, but she's a tough girl. She'll be okay, given enough time. As for me, I just stayed at her side.

"I know one thing though." She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"What's that?"

"I love you even more now." She leaned down and delivered a soft kiss to my lips.

Did I ever mention how much I love this girl?

* * *

Xxx Rosalina xxX

I watched him get ready for the big day. His face was austere, eyes focused, but I could tell he was extremely nervous for the road ahead. His posture said it all.

I remember being in his shoe. The first time I tried kart racing, I was very hesitant. I only managed to overcome my fears is that I had a good teacher. He didn't have the most confidence in his abilities, but I appreciate everything Luigi did for me. Like with Marquis, I had to be shown the ropes and get a grasp of what was to come. Unlike me though, Luigi took every part of it seriously. I didn't have to worry about failing when he guided me.

The same, on the other hand, couldn't be said about me. I let my feelings get the better of me and probably ruined a good percentage of his experience. Guilt rose in my chest at the thought of crushing his memories. There was a part of me that wanted to confront him again and apologize for the hardships, but I knew he would laugh it off and tell me not to worry, which I found funny. I've only known him for a full day and can confidently predict his actions.

It would hurt.

It would hurt to have him say that. Why? Why though? Why do I know how painful it would be?

Still, I felt I needed to do something to ease his mind. Nervousness on the race track will only mean disaster.

Also, I wanted, no…I _needed_ to confirm the sensation in my chest. The revelation came to me just last night, but I was unsure if what I'm feeling is simply a great attraction or something deeper. It was difficult to fall asleep last night because all I could think about was this sensation. I felt overwhelmed and yet complete. Is that strange?

What does it mean when someone fills your head for lengthy periods of time, and all you're thinking about is being in their presence? The way my chest accelerated whenever I teased him, it wasn't to make fun of him. I enjoy our time together. This feeling, I cannot shake it. It hurts to even stand on the side and watch, but I endured it. I had to. There was a possibility I'm making a big deal of nothing, and if so, I didn't want to lead Marquis on with false feelings. I didn't want to lose whatever friendship we have established.

"Friends." The word did not roll off the tongue for me. Just hearing that word in his voice made my blood boil and heart cry out in pain. I've already admitted to myself that I do have feelings for him. But, do I love him? Is this repertoire of emotions the feelings of love? I should know the answer; it is staring me right in the face. But, I have never fallen in love before. How can I be sure what I'm experiencing is true or not?

I intend to find out. Luckily, I already have the perfect assistant. There's no one better than the one stirring these deep emotions inside me.

' _Tread carefully, Rosie. Don't ruin it.'_ I told myself, taking a deep breath. It amazed me that in the time I was having this contemplation, Marquis never once looked over in my direction. He was too focused on the Grand Prix to notice my presence. I found that a blessing. Had he noticed and started conversing with me, I fear I may have said some things that weren't opportune.

I took another deep breath. Please be still my heart. "Today's the day. Are you ready?" I asked aloud while knocking on the door to announce my presence. Marquis zipped up his tracksuit and let out a deep, calming exhale.

"As ready as ever."

I stepped into the room and urged the little blue Luma to my arms. "You'll do fine."

A teasing smirk graced his lips. "I just hope yesterday's practice doesn't continue into today."

I pouted. "How many times must I apologize?" I knew he would remind me of yesterday's mishap. I do deserve it.

"I'm never going to let you live this down," he replied with a cheeky grin.

I had a retort though. "Hmm, and what about all the times I caught you… _admiring_ my visage?" My lips spread into a smile as I snickered at his stuttering. One would have to be blind if they didn't notice someone looking at them so hard. I could practically feel his eyes boring into my skin as he watched me.

"I…that's…I mean."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I assured him. "I'm used to the stares."

"Mama has many admirers," the Luma added.

"I," he cleared his throat. "I'm sure she does."

"I don't think now is the time to discuss my esteem." I lowered my head and squeezed the little Luma. "Your papa needs some encouragement for his big race today. Why don't we give him ours?"

"Okay!" She floated out of my arms and danced around her 'Papa'. I muffled a giggle as Marquis scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by the gestures.

"With such confidence aiding you, the Grand Prix should be no issue."

It made me a little sad to see him sigh. "Let's hope so." He didn't have much confidence in his abilities, much like a certain green plumber I know. However, this could be my opportunity to confirm these feelings. Whenever Luigi feels nervous, Daisy offers a little incentive to boost his confidence, and it works wondrously.

"You should have more faith," I told him, placing my hands on his arm. "Everyone starts out nervous, even the big bad Bowser."

"I find that last part hard to believe."

Another soft laugh exited my lips. "We all did at first." I then stepped behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders. His body stiffened as I pressed my front against his back, gauging his reactions from the mirror's reflection. "But, this is about you. I think you'll be surprised by how well you can perform when you're in the right state of mind."

"It's a new experience for me. I've played many racing games, but to actually be part of one, I'm still adjusting. This is completely different from racing in my home dimension." I followed his reasoning and agreed with him. It's not an easy transition. I was a nervous wreck when I first started out. It didn't help that there were others who took joy in making my experience difficult, such as the aforementioned Bowser. He was around since the beginning of these kart races, so it stands to mention that he would take pleasure in ruining the newer additions' adjustments.

"You'll do great," I encouraged Marquis. "I believe in you."

"And should you be one of my opponents?" He inquired. That's the third time I held back a laugh. I wanted to, but I feared they may make things worse.

"I won't be. I didn't receive a notification to partake." His shoulders relaxed, bringing a smile to my face. "I'll be cheering you on from the stands, though, maybe observe with whoever isn't participating."

My chin rested on his shoulder, our cheeks _very_ close to each other. The heat radiating off his face was intense, as was mine. In the mirror, my cheeks were colored red, the blood rushing to my head.

"You really think I can do this?"

"Mhm, I know you can. The objective is to have fun, right? You can't have fun if you're afraid. None of us can escape the inevitability of consequences. Things will progress smoother the quicker you accept that. We're all subjugated to the same chaos."

He took deep breathes, and I aided him by massaging his shoulders. This feeling in my chest, it was foreign to me, but I found it magical. The rapid rhythm of my heart beating, the butterflies fluttering about in my stomach, and the sense of joy I receive from conversing with him, is this what it means to fall in love? I think it's too early to say for sure.

"There's something I want you to remember." I stop massaging his shoulders and chanted a mantra to ease my own nerves. Flashbacks of last night, when I pressed a goodnight kiss to Marquis's forehead, came to me. I did not know why I felt tempted. He is merely a guest, a visitor from another dimension, and yet, so quickly, he has made a place in my heart. The Lumas are especially fond of him, and that scores phenomenally high in my eyes. He makes me smile, makes my heart soar.

These emotions, they are making me perform acts I have not pondered before. Is that why I feel so lost, unable to plan my next move? If only this was easier, I wouldn't be hesitating to try again. No, let me rephrase that. If this was easier, I wouldn't be hesitating to do what I'm about to.

"What is it?" His voice snapped me from my stupor.

"You have only been here a couple of days, and there's already a permanent place for you in my heart. Win or lose, you have earned my friendship and my respect. If you won't believe in yourself, I will, but I am certain you will come out victorious. And, should luck not be on your side, just know that I am." To wrap it up, I leaned closer and pressed my puckered lips against his right cheek.

* * *

Xxx Marquis xxX

I was frozen, paralyzed in place, unable to move. I didn't even have the will to twitch a finger. My heart was beating so fast it terrified me. Was I about to die? My pulse quickened as the waves of eternal warmth expanded throughout my body, starting with my head and flowing all the way down to my big toe. A soft peck on the cheek, that's all it was, and yet, it felt like I was tossed into a sauna and locked inside to endure the heat and passion of a firestorm.

I couldn't believe it. Even as I was looking at her in the mirror, her face just as flustered as mine, my mind couldn't process what she just did. My heart will not slow down, I truly think I'm going to die. My hand instinctively touched the cheek she kissed, my body turning to face her.

"Why did you?" I'm surprised I managed to even have a coherent thought before Rosalina pressed a finger to my lips, effectively silencing my query. She tried to look me in the eye, but she was so embarrassed that she often diverted her gaze, the rosy-red paint on her cheeks brightening with each glance.

"There is something I wish to unravel, but I must take time to ponder. Do not let this distract you from the Grand Prix." She smiled at me. "I will tell you my findings, but only if you are able to make the top three."

She lowered her finger, stroking my jawline and then lightly underneath my chin. "Do you accept my challenge?"

I have no idea what's going on. My brain is fried right now. I wanted to say something, but I knew if I did, it would only come out as jumbled jargon. Instead, I nodded.

"Then we're in agreement," Rosalina replied. Then, she cocked her head to the side and placed a finger to her mouth, thinking. "Hmm, how about we add a prize to the challenge."

"Prize?" I managed to repeat. My brain isn't completely broken.

"Yes, depending on your placement, I will give you a prize. For third place, I think…a hug will suffice."

She's going to kill me.

"Second," she looked away again, hand on her cheek. "I suppose… I can give you another kiss on the cheek."

She is going to kill me.

"And for first place," she looked at me with a stare that made me shudder. Her finger found my lips again. "How about one right there?"

Rosalina. Is going. To kill me.

"Is that acceptable?"

I nodded rapidly. Was this happening? I don't think this is happening? This is a dream. I'm dreaming and need to wake up.

"This is no dream," Rosalina assured me. How suspicious. "I can tell by your face that you consider this surreal. I can attest that it is not." She leaned her head on her palm, her eyes…half-lidded? "Although," she leaned closer, letting our faces stay apart for a few more inches. She's about to kill me. My heart cannot take this. "Should you happen to obtain first place, I believe the reward would indeed be a surreal experience. Don't you think?" She gave me a seductive smile.

' _I am going to **crush** the competition!' _

Rosalina stepped back and proceeded past me, but not without pressing one last kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, I'll be watching." And with that, I eagerly finished my preparations and hurried down to where the Grand Prix will be held. I am that much closer to living out my fantasies, and I will not let anyone keep me from it. _No one!_


	7. Reliving Childhood Memories

**A/N: Check out the poll for my Pokémon story please! Guests, review the chapters since you need an account. Thank you.**

 **Cicada 3301: Thank you for the kind words. Hopefully, I'll get these out faster now that I have more free time. If you're a Pokémon fan, checkout my Nightmare Incarnate story.**

* * *

The 50cc Grand Prix proceeds like Versus mode in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, in which there is a selected cup, but the rules are randomly generated. It can be a team race, all shell race, etc. However, there's one more category that can affect the rules of the cup as well. Rosalina explained it to me after our practice session. It caught me by surprise when I first heard it. I was dying to give it a try as soon as possible. Basically, branching off from the game's normal way of handling 50cc, this is much more exciting. I don't know who oversees the operation, I'm assuming Mario and the gang, but they incorporate styles from previous Mario Kart series to make beginning Grand Prix more unique and exciting. They do the same with the higher tiers, but that's when it really gets out of control, so it's a rare event.

There are three styles to work with: modern, classic, and Double-Dash.

Let me repeat that: _modern, classic, and Double-Dash._ The former is self-explanatory, but as a person who grew up with the Nintendo 64 and GameCube, this is my childhood coming back to life. I'll start gushing about Mario Kart 64 first.

There are only eight racers to choose from: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Wario, Toad, and Donkey Kong. At that time and age, stats weren't an issue when it came to characters and karts. It never mentioned who possessed the greater speed or acceleration, but Toad was by far the best, hence his iconic first place catchphrase, "I'm the best!" I always chose Toad.

Now, Mario Kart 64 is a legacy. It did have its flaws, like every videogame does, but it was fun if you weren't pissed at the CPU's rubber band problem. Rosalina told me that the distinctive styles will be brought up to standard to make the races more even and motivational; however, the point system will remain constant depending on which style we're using. Allow me to explain that. In Mario Kart 64, the point system was _EVIL._ If you were in anything below fourth, you're _fucked_. You get _no_ points, none, nada, zilch, zero. On the other hand, if you were in the top four, you are awarded either nine, six, three, or one point respectively. By modernizing the styles to fit twelve racers, that means _eight_ peopleare getting _nothing_. Anyone below fourth place gets no points. That is evil.

I love it!

That leaves Double-Dash, my personal favorite of the Mario Kart series. I loved the two-person competition and special item gimmick. I think it's the first Mario Kart game to introduce multiple karts that weren't tied to a single character. Its point system is fairer compared to the 64 version, but since it originally only allowed eight racers at a time, eight teams of two, that means four racers are getting nothing for coming in ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth place. Since when did Mario Kart reach Mario Party levels of ruining friendships?

* * *

Alright, with all the explanations out of the way, it's time to make history.

I wait in the lobby, getting my nerves under control as the other racers piled in. My heart was pounding, beating against my chest while anxious thoughts filled my head. It didn't help that there were monitors on the wall showcasing the crowd and their enthusiastic roaring. The races in my dimension were nowhere near as hyped as this. At most, I think the highest for me is fifty fans. From what I'm seeing, there's a thousand times that many people watching us, and I have severe stage fright. I cannot get up in front of people and perform without getting nervous, unless I'm talking about a topic I'm very enthusiastic about. I'm enthusiastic about Mario Kart so this should be easy. I hope it will be easy.

I'm not sure if anything is predetermined. I imagine there would be some sort of announcement. Nope. I'm left running in the dark. The only clue I had is the number of competitors. I'm not seeing a full twelve yet, but the competitors I _am_ seeing does _not_ make the nervousness go away. For example, Bowser is here. Fucking Bowser! I knew out of all the possible racers, he must be one of them. My senses were telling me Bowser would be the rookie killer. There's always that one.

King Koopa didn't seem to notice me yet, as he was conversing with Bowser Jr. and some of the Koopalings: Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, and Morton. I bet as soon as I turn around and get him off my mind, he'll announce himself. Just watch. I turned my back and spotted Donkey Kong having a chat, oddly enough, with King Boo, but I saw no Diddy. I've always wondered what happened to Diddy Kong. He mainly appears in Smash Bros. now or the Mario sports games. Well, his Final Smash in Brawl is overpowered as all heck so maybe that's why. I didn't see Mario and the others, but I did see Wario and Waluigi. They looked to be up to no good as usual. I especially didn't like the way Waluigi spotted me and gave me the stink eye. Part of me was heavily tempted to do the "bring it" motion, but I refrained. It was going to be bad enough with Bowser here. I didn't need this right now.

"Well look who it is." See? I told you he'd say something when my back is turned! He stomped his way towards me with his razor teeth grinning, none of his children in sight.

"We meet again, Bowser," I greeted him.

"Tch, that's _King Koopa_ I'm glad you didn't chicken out. I have to pound you into the pavement."

I haven't forgotten about my challenge to Bowser. That crown will be mine! "Just try it. I wouldn't miss this chance for the world. You mistake me for a fool though if you thought I wasn't living my dream," I retorted. Giving him a once over, I added, "By the way, I don't see my crown. You didn't forget to bring it, did you? I made sure to clear a spot for it, and I still intend to wear it after making turtle soup of you."

The Koopa King chuckled and crossed his massive arms over his biceps. Please don't punch me. "The only thing you'll be tasting is the fiery blast of my nitrous. I heard the space princess showed you the ropes. Shame she just wasted her time. You might as well quit now. You're still a few decades too soon to be challenging me, and that's being generous."

I smirked back. Bowser and generous being used in the same sentence? The _only_ people that can attest to that is the Koopalings and Peach. "Since when are you generous?"

His comeback was quick. "Since Peach asked me to show a little restraint. I suggest you thank her for being so kind, and for your sake, you better hope those ropes don't snap." His grin split his face. This all fits him too perfectly. "I'm going to enjoy making your life here hell."

I managed to quell my nerves. "Let's see you say that again when I'm launching shells at your face."

Is it possible for one's grin to become so big? Bowser's did, and it honestly started to freak me out. "Don't you mean backside?"

"Only if you mean the one you're going to see throughout the entire cup."

Bowser and I glared one another down, a heavy silence befalling us. This is the first time I've had such a strong Mario Kart rival. Everyone I play with doesn't really have the same drive as I do, so this is a first-time experience for me, and I can honestly say that I love it. I believe Bowser loves it too. He suddenly exploded with laughter, attracting the attention of those around us. He rapped me on the back with his heavy hands, and while I was prepared this time, it still freaking hurts!

"We need more racers like you," he said. "I like 'em spirited." He switched to a frown, holding me under his narrowed gaze. "Just keep your mitts off my pretty pink Peach. I remember that look on your face. I oughta burn you alive for making moves on my girl."

I wanted to snicker, but the firm grip on my shoulder told me not to. In all fairness, Peach is quite ravishing in person. "If it makes you feel better, big guy, nothing happened between us, and I told her I have eyes for another."

Bowser accepted my response. "Good, keep it that way, else that ticket of yours will need to do more than just allow you to jump ships." Bowser turned on his pedals and stomped away.

"I probably shouldn't tell him I think Peach has nice hips."

"I HEARD THAT!" he roared back.

"Crap," I muttered into my palms. ' _Maybe I shouldn't antagonize Bowser…oh, who am I kidding? This is going to be fun!_ '

I cupped my mouth and shouted back, "IT'S TRUE!"

Bowser was less than pleased. "I'll BURN YOU TO ASHES!"

I let out the snicker I was holding back. Yeah, this is going to be amazing.

Suddenly, a cold feeling cascaded down my spine. "Wow! That was some feisty exchanges between you and turtle breath!" Something phased right through me and emerged out of my chest, something white. I wanted to scream, but the familiar laugh of this species made me stop. "You got balls, newbie. Balls." My encouraged friend was none other than King Boo, whose ghostly form popped out of my body, his jagged teeth set in his famous grin.

"Nice to meet you too, King Boo," I replied while shuddering. It felt like ice was placed on my skin.

"You got some serious spunk, kid. This competition needs more heart, know what I mean?"

Okay, first of all, _kid?_ Um, I'll have you know, _dead king_ , I'm twenty, and last time I checked, that makes me a young _man_. Second, kids would mean any of the babies or the Koopalings. And third, what are you doing popping out of my chest?

"I do, and you won't find anyone else with more of it than me," I replied.

The spectral being came out with his ghostly laugh. "That's what I'm talking about! Show these posers who the real racing champion is!" At least he was encouraging. "Don't misunderstand me though; I'm going to be the champ, but I expect you to give me a decent challenge, you hear?"

"Loud and clear. When I win though, I want your crown as well. I'm taking all of the royal crowns." If I'm going for Bowser's crown, I might as well go for them all. They'll make nice trophies for my apartment.

"Only if I can have your soul." Boo's eyes glowed crimson, and I instinctively stepped away, which only made the ghost burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You should've seen the look on your face!"

I'm definitely taking your crown now.

* * *

After what felt like hours of waiting, it was finally time to get the Grand Prix underway. All the contestants have arrived, but there were a lot of them. I thought it was normally twelve racers at one time, but there seems to be at least double. Unless there's two Grand Prix happening at once, which made sense.

I felt my heart grow heavy as three monitors flipped into view on the wall. A collective silence filled the lobby as three different roulettes appeared and began spinning. The monitor on the far left selected the rules, the middle monitor chose the cup, and the far-right monitor determined the style. I was hoping for the classic style because of nostalgia, and I prayed it wasn't set to All Shells. Red shells in the 64 days were garbage unless you really knew how to use them, or the stage wasn't Toad's Turnpike. Of course, they have the Mario Kart 8 version of Toad's Turnpike; they may use that one or switch to the original. I hope not.

Three dings rang out, and everyone stared hard at the monitors. My jaw practically hit the ground as every fiber of my being resisted the urge to start jumping up and down like a hyperactive child. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. My dreams of childhood are about to come true.

Four tracks selected randomly amongst every track from prior to modern Mario Kart series, done in Double-Dash style – two people per vehicle style with the most vicious items coming out to play. So that explains why there are so many other contestants. They knew, but I was thrown out of the loop to keep it suspenseful. Clever little sneaks!

A whistle blew, and a countdown for ten minutes began. Everyone's portraits were on display along with their partner, so none one gets to choose who they want to be with. We are to find our partners and select our karts within this time limit. Since it's Double-Dash, we can only use the karts from that game. That means no bikes, motorcycles, ATV's, _only_ the karts from Mario Kart: Double Dash. The tracks should only be from Double-Dash, but they went bigger for this one. As for my partner…

"Giant man," someone tugged on my sleeve. I looked down a little and was met with the silly and childish Lemmy Koopa. Balancing on his iconic ball, the youngest of the Koopalings flipped onto his feet and clapped his hands. "We're partners."

I expected worse to be honest. Out of the seven Koopalings, my favorite is actually Iggy. Just his craziness and insane persona make it hard not to like him. His world also gave me the most trouble in New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

"Haha, hey look, Lemmy got stuck with the newbie." I could hear Lemmy's other brothers start to taunt him. The little Koopaling tried to retort, but with his age and clear disadvantage of life experience, he had nothing to say. Watching him become dejected and sit sadly on his ball did not sit well with me. Something needed to be done, _now_.

"Hey, Roy!" I spoke up, glaring at the shade wearing Koopa. "When you're busy eating our dust, I'll capture the moment of your defeat before taking the winner's circle."

I placed my hand on Lemmy's head, offering him my best smile. "Never underestimate the underdogs. That's a mistake you'll soon regret."

The pink, shade-wearing Koopaling had a grin much like his surrogate father's "Oh, you think you're hot trash, huh? Bring it on then, newbie. We'll be seeing you from atop the winners' circle."

"Lemmy, stand up," I stated. "We're not going to let those guys talk down to us like that. Let's show the big kids how it's really done. Can I count on you?"

The Koopaling shot up and stood at attention, a fire in his eyes that could only be described as confidence and determination.

"You can count on me! I won't let you down, mister."

"Marquis," I corrected. "Call me Marquis. Come on, we don't have much time. Let's pick a kart and get suited up."

"Right!" There was no way I was going to let Lemmy's siblings get away with insulting him like that. I know how it feels to be treated weaker for being the baby sibling. I aim to show Lemmy just how strong he truly is.

We ended up choosing the Parade Kart, that golden vehicle the two first-place winners stood on during the award ceremony. It's usable by any weight class and has really good speed and acceleration. The hard part was figuring out what position _I_ should start in. Should I man the vehicle, or should I be on the back and pelt our enemies with items? Lemmy wanted to drive, so I let him do that.

Thus, here I am, standing on the back, elevated with the other racers as my mind failed to overcome the nervousness settling in. Most of it was due to Rosalina's promise.

" _Should you come in first place. How about I plant one right here?"_ I recall the way her soft fingers landed on my lips. Part of me wanted to believe she was merely toying with me, but the way she spoke told me otherwise. Is it possible the galactic princess is falling for me? Wouldn't that be amazing?

Anyway, I'm getting distracted. Lemmy and I have a race to win. Per the usual rules of any racing game, the first race puts us at the very end. With my height, I can easily see the opposing teams. I didn't really pay attention to any, just those who really stood out in the lobby. At the head of the group, I see Bowser and King Boo. Now that's a plausible combination. Moving to third, I notice Wario arguing with… Luigi? Wait…what? _'Where did he come from?'_ I found myself scowling at the back of his head. _'No greetings, not one announcement; I thought we were friends man. That's cold.'_

Putting my irritation aside, I spot Donkey Kong and Roy in fifth place. The latter was manning the items, and every so often, he would turn to smirk at us, definitely taunting us. I plan to make him eat those words.

Right in front of us, Waluigi was making all sorts of faces at Lemmy and me. My brow was twitching in more aggravation, my hands itching to chuck something at his big-nosed head. Now I really wish this was an All Shell race.

"Are you nervous, Lemmy?" I asked my partner. His rainbow-colored mohawk swayed in the wind as we waited on Mario Kart Wii's Mario Circuit. This really took me back. The early Wii days were very enjoyable. Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, and Mario Kart Wii were some of the greatest. Once I learned it can play my old GameCube games, I fell in love all over again. Now that the Nintendo Switch is out, I'm hoping it will bring back old GameCube capabilities. My fingers are crossed.

"No way, I'm excited to see how far we can go," Lemmy responded, bouncing in his seat.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. It was as if he forgot about the taunting from his elder siblings. "Ready to cause some mayhem?"

"Yeah! Let me at 'em!"

"Okay, when I give the signal, start revving up. We need to take the lead early."

"You know a lot about racing."

A sheepish laugh came forth. He's not wrong. I know my Mario Kart very well. I was once ranked third in the world for fastest Rainbow Road time back on the Wii. Yeah, that's right, _number three_ baby! Beat that Waluigi and Bowser!

"I do this a lot back in my dimension, and I've been playing Mario Kart just as long as you and your siblings have been introduced. I'll give you some tips, but it'll be your own skills that do the talking."

Lemmy turned to gaze at me, his eyes full of innocence. "We're gonna win?"

I patted him on the head. "There's no doubt in my mind."

' _I got a kiss riding on this cup. We WILL win!'_

Lakitu arrived in time for my nerves to return full force. This is it, my first real race against the Mario characters. Easily, this is one the greatest days of my life, despite this being much more like a Tuesday for them.

He started the countdown.

3.

I clenched the bar as tightly as possible. Deep breaths left my lips.

2.

"Rev up now," I told Lemmy. The purr of the engine was music to my ears. "As soon we launch forward, move towards the inside."

"I will."

1.

Here we go!

Lemmy and I blasted off from the starting line and slithered around the other racers, whose stunned faces became burned in my memory. When Roy and I exchanged looks, I simply waved him goodbye. When I passed Luigi though, I gave him my best glare, and he returned it with his famous Death Stare.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Lemmy cheered. On the straight stretch downhill, the first set of item boxes were closing in. We couldn't hit a double, but one is just as good. In my left hand, I held a banana peel, the most common of Mario Kart items. While it has its uses, it's primary role is protection. Red and green shells can't touch us so long as I have it in my hand, and luckily, we're not in first yet, so Blue Shells won't come near us. I couldn't see who was in the lead, but what I could see is chaos rearing its ugly head closer to our kart. Roy and Donkey Kong, Luigi and Wario, and…Toad and Yoshi?

' _Where the hell are they coming from? I did not see them earlier!'_

Anyway, the trio of racers was gaining on us fast. My back faced the front while I glared down the competition, giving them a challenging smile, daring them to try and pass us. The fragments of another item box flew by me. Lemmy had his own defense now.

"You're going down, newbie!" Roy declared. In his and Donkey's hand were… _shit…_ two Red Shells.

"Lemmy, what item did you just get?" I quickly asked. "Please tell me it's something defensive."

"I have a Green Shell," he answered.

I thanked the stars. "Keep it, I'm going to need it in a few seconds." My balance was being put to the test. The kart shook and gyrated in the most random of motions. It was a small track, but there were a lot of movements too. I have no idea what's transpiring ahead of us, so imagine how scared I was when the humongous Chain Chomp suddenly ran out in front of me with its giant razor-sharp teeth and bit the air where I previously was.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed.

Lemmy was quick on the response. "What happened?"

"Everything's fine!" I said, slightly panicked. _'Please be still my rapidly beating heart.'_

Donkey and Roy pulled ahead of Toad and Yoshi. The Koopaling had us in his sights, threateningly waving the shell in my face. "Take this!" He launched the shell, and I watched it chase Lemmy and me down. My heart grew heavy as the speedy projectile drew near, filling my head with bad memories. I'm sitting pretty in first place, then suddenly, I'm being bombarded with Red Shell after Red Shell.

"Not today," I declared. However, just when I was about to let go of the banana, there was a blinding flash. All I could see is white as a piercing scream evacuated from Lemmy and my mouth. Lightning, someone hit us with lightning.

I opened my eyes for a second, and the first thing I see is the Red Shell – a _ginormous_ Red Shell. "Crap!" was all my squeaky voice managed to get out before the shell struck our vehicle and spun us out. The violent shake deterred us for a second, allowing other, smaller racers to get ahead of us. Scowling, I spotted the perpetrator: a skyscraper-sized Waluigi and Ludwig. The purple-clad villain was laughing at us

"Wah-haha, see you at the finish line, chumps!"

I growled back. It's on now. "Lemmy, switch with me."

"Okay!" I hopped over the bar while Lemmy jumped around to the back. I didn't waste time and stomped on the gas. We lost a lot of distance between us and first place. Thankfully, the karts had a dashboard that displayed everyone's placement and the current driver. Bowser and Boo were still in first, Roy, who was driving now, and Donkey Kong trailed behind them in second, and…Peach and Daisy were in third?

' _Where were these guys while I was waiting in the lobby? Is Rosalina here too? Ugh, forget it, focus on that later.'_

The effects of the lightning wore off, returning us to normal size, but we needed to pick up the pace. We were currently in tenth place with Shy Guy and Link bringing up the rear. Just a few yards ahead of us were Baby Mario and Metal Mario. On another note, 'Y _ES! I get to see Link!'_

"Go go!" the red hat baby cried, blasting further ahead with the power of the Mushroom.

Lemmy called out my name. "Marquis, I got us a Bullet Bill! Ready to transform?"

"Let it rip," I replied. I don't know how to describe it, but everything started accelerating faster. We closed the gap between us and other racers in just a few seconds, even passing a few. Unfortunately, we couldn't hit any because they moved out of the way in time. Our bullet landed us in fifth place, right behind Toad and Yoshi.

"Hello!"

"Yoshi!"

"Where we you guys?" We exited the overhang past the Chain Chomp and through the left turn, where moving item boxes awaited. The final stretch of the first lap was incoming. Yes, the first lap. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

It was the second lap, and I took over the driving. Lemmy stayed on the back, unleashing chaos and judgment upon those foolish enough to take our position. We managed to snag first place, overtaking Bowser and King Boo, both of whom were furious to see us pass them.

Unfortunately, there was one other aspect of Mario Kart: Double Dash I failed to remember. In that game, the backseat racer can physically hit the people beside them. The amount of knockback they inflict is proportional to the size differences.

In other words, "Nobody messes with the king!" Bowser, using his superior size and strength, rammed into our vehicle and bashed Lemmy with his almighty arm. I struggled to get our bearings straight, but luck was apparently against me today, as the giant Chain Chomp caught us in its line of sight. Its hulking spherical body suddenly shot towards us. The heavy impact caused our golden kart to flip over and back onto its wheels with Lemmy hanging on for dear life.

Bowser's booming laughter echoed in the distance. We were losing precious spots, and it was difficult with me having a mini panic attack. How many times did I just see my life flash before my eyes? How many precious years have been shaved off my total lifespan because of this?

"…quis."

My heart wouldn't stop running.

"Marquis."

I can't get my head to focus.

" **Marquis!"**

I snapped to attention. Blinking twice, I took note of the current situation. We were in dead last, far behind the other racers, and I barely have my foot on the gas pedal. I was stuck in my daydreams, blocking out the outside world.

"What? Lemmy? What happened?"

"We're losing! What's wrong?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just…I thought for sure I died back there. We did get hit, right?"

"Yeah, King Dad hit us, and then the Chain Chomp hit us." Lemmy wasn't as terrified as I. He was used to such craziness. Me? Well, I've only played the games. Real life is a whole other story. Luckily, the physics in this universe don't follow the ones in my world. That's good; I can get creative.

I took a calming breath. This was setting my spirit afire. It's obvious I couldn't afford to take things easy. Everyone is my enemy. My only friend is Lemmy. The rest want to oppress me, oppose us.

"I'll get us back up to the top," I declared. Steeling myself, I rolled my shoulders and locked my sight on what's going on ahead. We still have a chance.

" _Should luck not be on your side, just know that I am."_ Rosalina's words reminded me that she's watching. She was cheering me on.

"Lemmy?"

"Yeah?"

I reached for a double item block. "Let's get you that first place trophy."

* * *

Last lap, and Lemmy and I managed to stay within the top five. It was worse than I could possibly imagine. In a quick turnaround, every Mario character I grew up with were suddenly on the dark side. They attacked us with a vengeance, hurling bo-bombs, shells, etc. at our backside. The kid in me is cheering his head off, yelling at us to go faster. I always thought that holding down a button harder would make my characters go faster, but nope, it didn't. It may just be the first race, but everyone is out for first place, and it seems Lemmy and I are the main targets.

We held fourth place with an iron wheel. Lemmy was in control of the kart while I stood in the back. He was the better driver, and my aim was greatly improving over the course of the track. The top three racers were up ahead and drawing near. With a Green Shell in my head, I was about to fire.

"Hey, Marquis?" Lemmy called out. I stuck my tongue out (when I concentrate, I tend to that) and took aim at Toad and Yoshi. They were the third-place racers.

"Yeah?"

"We have a Chain Chomp gaining on us."

I froze and felt my skin crawl. I think I developed PTSD after that first incident.

"We have a what?"

"There is a Chain Chomp chasing us."

"How is that even…" It hit me like a truck. In all my years of playing Mario Kart Double-Dash, how the hell could I forget one of its most _important_ gimmicks? I'm such a dummy! "Move to the side, hurry! _Do not_ stay in the middle!"

Lemmy heeded my warning and drove towards the right edge of the track. The kart jerked, and I had to hold on to the bar tighter as another massive Chain Chomp roared past us. Its speed alone caused us to lose a little control.

"I can't believe I forgot about this. We're in Double-Dash style!" I exclaimed, ashamed of myself for omitting such a detail. "That was Baby Mario's special item."

That's right, this era is when Special Items were introduced for each team. Baby Mario and Luigi have a portable Chain Chomp they can call on to give them that extra boost of speed, and when enough time passes, it separates from the kart and continues for a certain length before crashing into a wall and out of existence. It's devastating, to say the least. I wonder, ' _What is my special item?'_

Another realization hits me. "King Boo is a part of the race." I slide my free hand down my face. "He can copy everyone else's special items. Oh no, this is bad," I cried. I felt like it anyway.

"I can see King Dad!" Lemmy stated. Speaking of which, there's the big white being now. He was on item duty. In his…stubs? Fin? Whatever, he was holding…

"Come on!" I shouted. He had Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Bowser Shell. The minute he throws it, that thing will become ten times bigger and mow down everything in its path. In the game, it's pretty easy to avoid. This isn't a game. Dodging will be _much_ harder to pull off.

I wanted to tear my hair out. "I need my special item, but I don't know what it is."

"King Dad!" Lemmy announced, much to my horror. There goes our element of surprise. On the bright side, we stole second place, overtaking Peach and Daisy.

The King of the Koopas laughed as we rolled up beside him. "Well, look who came back. I thought you had enough the first time. Hey son."

Lemmy gave an enthusiastic wave. "Hi, King Dad. Marquis and I are having so much fun!"

"Time to rain on that parade then." Roy and Donkey Kong pulled up. The shade wearing Koopaling was on the back with his hand occupied.

"Come on, this isn't fair," I whined. Roy had a Bowser Shell. Why is this happening to me?

"Attack the newbie!" Ludwig and Waluigi raced parallel to the opposite side, a Bomb-omb in the tall purple villain's hand, which was his and Wario's special item.

"Here I go!" I heard said Wario's voice drawing near. A cold chill went down my spine as the yellow villain came from behind. My eyes narrowed at the Bomb-omb he was tossing in the air. Ahead of us, Bowser and King Boo held the lead. On our left, Ludwig and Waluigi stayed neck and neck with us. To the right, Donkey Kong and Roy blocked us, and behind us, Wario and Luigi were not far away. Lemmy and I were trapped in a diamond. The hardened gaze of the King of Koopas, one of his sons, and the antithesis of Mario and Luigi bore us down. A bead a nervous sweat rolled down my face, but I stayed calm...I'm lying. I'm freaking out! Lemmy stayed calm. His mohawk was a little scruffy, but he remained calm.

"Imagine this." I faced the front, where Bowser was standing. He and King Boo switched roles. The Bowser Shell was now in his claws. "Final lap, and death is staring you right in the soul." This isn't good. This is _not_ good. Four enemies surrounded us, and the last stretch was close at hand. We needed an item, any item that could get us out of here. I quickly went over the possible defenses we could mount to counter this predicament. There was only one thing we could do. There was one item that our current standing could provide to help us tip the scale. It's incredibly slim though.

"M-Marquis," Lemmy was getting nervous. I am too, buddy. "Wh-What do we do?"

I spot an item box coming in hot. "Keep driving; I'll take care of it." I honestly didn't know how.

"Okay!"

I bend over to my right, my arm outstretched. I was praying, begging to all the Mario gods that my plan bore wonderous fruit. Slapping the item box, I then egg Lemmy on, telling him to keep his eyes on the road ahead. We were on the final curve, the last stretch before the finish line. This item would decide it all. If it's not the one I had in mind, we're fucked. If it is, we can take the first victory of the cup.

' _Come on, Star buddy. Get us out of this. Luck please be a lady tonight and love me.'_

"Say goodbye!" Bowser roared. He threw his arm out at the same time I threw mine down. I didn't care what I had, it needed to be used. Looking left and right, Waluigi and Roy threw their respective items, and by Wario's triumphant laugh, I figured he launched his as well. This is it. Time for the moment of truth!

"LET'S GO!" I cried, shutting my eyes.

…"YAH-HOOOO!" Lemmy shouted. "Here we come!"

I hesitantly reopened my eyelids, and there it was: Bowser's Bowser Shell right on top of us. I should've felt frightened, should've been terrified, but this rainbow of light surrounding my vision prevented all of that. We were accelerating en route to the Bowser Shell, a suicidal notion I will add. As for me, I felt strangely rejuvenated, like a new force entered my body and fueled my spirits. It reminded me of the time I first held my St…I was right.

' _It is my special item.'_

"Brace yourself, Marquis. We're going right through!" Lemmy yelled with a crazy laugh. He and Iggy must get along great because I could tell he was beyond excited. Time seemed to slow down as our kart barreled into the humongous shell. Instead of spinning out and suffering major damage, we burst right through like Lemmy said and continued onward. The youngest of the Koopalings performed the most beautiful drift I've ever seen and pulled ahead of an absolutely stunned Bowser and King Boo. Time started again once we were ahead, the finish line just a few yards away. I could hear chaos in the background, but I didn't acknowledge it, for when Lemmy and I passed the finish line, I was overcome with immense joy.

"YES!" I pumped my fists. "YES! YES, OH YEAH, WHO'S THE MAN!?"

"YAHOO! WE DID IT!" Lemmy joined me in cheer. I can't believe it, we actually took first place. We somehow overcame that seemingly impossible obstacle and claim first place. I'm still shocked!

Per the rules of the style, first place is awarded ten points. Those who came in eighth through twelfth place get nothing. Here's what the scoreboard looks like:

 _Lemmy and Marquis – 10 points_

 _Toad and Yoshi – 8 points_

 _Shy Guy and Link – 6 points_

 _Baby Mario and Metal Mario – 4 points_

 _Peach and Daisy – 3 points_

 _Luigi and Wario – 2 points_

 _Bowser Jr. and Morton – 1 points_

 _Bowser and King Boo – 0 points_

 _Waluigi and Ludwig – 0 points_

 _Donkey Kong and Roy – 0 points_

 _Koopatroopa and Lakitu – 0 points_

 _Toadette and Inkling Girl – 0 points_

Man, I did not expect things to turn out like this. I'm wracking my brain how Luigi and Wario stayed ahead of the others, but I think it goes like this: since they were behind us, they didn't get hit with the Bowser Shell because we destroyed it, but the backlash from the Bomb-omb tripped them up and cost them some speed, which allowed Daisy and Peach to pull ahead, but Baby Mario and Metal Mario were already at top speed when they passed the princesses. Roy hit Waluigi, who hit Roy and caused them both to spin out for a while, allowing others to gain on them. Bowser and King Boo were never hit. Lemmy and I just drifted around them. However, Wario had a Bo-bomb too. I'm not sure what happened after Lemmy and I pulled ahead of the group.

"Lemmy," I placed a hand on his head. "That was great driving. We won because of you."

"You really think so?" His face turned a little red. I didn't think it was possible for Koopas to blush.

"Of course. You did all the driving. We would've gotten lower if not for you. I just threw things at people. We make a good team though don't you think?"

"Yeah! We really do!" Lemmy suddenly summoned a ball and backflipped on top of it with perfect balance. As he danced on his precious ball, I waved to the cheering crowd. We managed to pull it off somehow, but that was just one race. We still have three more to go, and I can tell tensions are going to be higher.


	8. Closer to the End

**A/N: I like writing from Rosalina's perspective. She's so easy to write; I love it. Also, I can honestly say that I was a master at this little technique in Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, it's damn near impossible.**

 **Cicada 3301 – no worries. I have everything under control. Thank you for the very kind words.**

* * *

I'm not one for enthusiastic cheering. I will clap for someone and say words of encouragement, but I find loudly voicing my praises unsuitable for me. Maybe because I give off that air of maturity? Because of that, the Lumas are doing enough cheering for me and them. I merely watch as the spectacle continues, sharing my thoughts here and there. We remained on the observatory, watching the entire thing unfold from the giant monitor in the lounge.

"Woo! Go, Papa!" I especially left the cheering of Marquis to this little Luma. He had a shaky start. I predicted as much, but I'm amazed he pulled off a victory considering his conundrum. Being boxed in by some of the most competitive racers, all of whom are armed with special items, and then pulling off a lucky miracle to seize first place, I never expected it. Nevertheless, I am glad his endeavors went rewarded, but as I'm sure he knows, this is only the beginning. He still has three races left, and after that last stunt, I fear he will be the primary target for many, and since the rules issue zero points for eighth through twelfth place, I don't see this ending peacefully.

"Mama, aren't you going to cheer for Papa?" I was shaken from my thoughts by the Luma who enjoys calling Marquis, Papa.

"I'm supporting Papa in my own way," I replied, feeling flustered by calling him that. Now that he's not around, I can feel the intensity of my words coming back to haunt me. I'm not sure what came over me when I made that promise, but I have not stopped thinking about it ever since.

' _What possessed me to do that? Why do I become so bold around him?'_ I've been stuck in deep contemplation over my recent behavior. It embarrasses me how brazen I've been acting. My cheeks will not stop burning, nor will my chest cease this rapid beating. I cannot believe I did that. My mind will not let me forget the shamelessness I displayed this morning before his departure. Even now, I can hear my words echoing in the back of my mind, and I can still feel the emotions that flared within my bosom. I felt as if I was out there with him, barreling at top speed on Rainbow Road. My heart was beating that swiftly.

I have already admitted to myself that I do like him. I've hinted to him the same issue, but I must not forget that I am also testing my feelings to see if they are true. I do not want to jump to conclusions, only to find out everything I felt was a lie. That would tear me apart, and I cannot bear to imagine the look on his face. Oh, I can see Peach and Daisy now, pushing me to confess and get it over with, but I am a thorough figure. I like to make sure everything is in order first.

However, maybe that's why I feel this way. I've witnessed so many different couples in my lifetime, some good. Some bad. All those times, I found myself alone, wishing I could be like the happy ones. Could it be jealousy? Is that why I'm pursuing this? To satisfy my jealous heart? No, no I am not that type of woman. I know my priorities.

' _Then why did I promise a kiss for first place?_ ' Such a request would never leave my lips, no matter how mischievous I felt at the time. And yet, they came out so smoothly, no hesitation, no apparent qualms; it flowed like a leaf down a stream.

' _No, you are better than that, Rosie.'_ I reprimanded myself. _'He has shown you nothing but kindness. You are not black-hearted to take advantage of him like that. No, you're better than that.'_

"Mama?"

How long was I spacing out? I didn't even realize how much time has passed.

"Are you feeling okay, Mama?" I was surrounded by my worried Lumas. They shared the same looks, embracing me with their tiny arms. It appears my deep contemplations translated to distress for them.

"Yes, I am fine, little ones. I was merely engrossed in thought. Forgive me; I didn't mean to worry you."

"You missed Papa's race," the baby-blue Luma pointed out. Did I really? I was so distracted that I missed the entirety of Marquis's second race.

"How did he do?" I inquired. The Luma explained the contents in an exaggerated manner, but basically, he came in sixth place, which does poorly for his overall position. He and Lemmy Koopa are now fighting for second alongside Baby and Metal Mario. Yoshi and Toad stole first place and has a decent lead over the rest. Peach and Daisy are not too far behind my bespectacled guest and his partner, just a one point difference.

 _Yoshi and Toad – 18 points_

 _Baby Mario and Metal Mario – 12 points_

 _Marquis and Lemmy – 12 points_

 _Peach and Daisy – 11 points_

 _Shy Guy and Link – 10 points_

 _Bowser and King Boo – 6 points_

 _Luigi and Wario – 5 points_

 _Bowser Jr. and Morton – 1 point_

 _Donkey Kong and Roy – 0 points_

 _Toadette and Inkling Girl – 0 points_

 _Koopatroopa and Lakitu – 0 points_

 _Waluigi and Ludwig – 0 points_

The modernization of the Double-Dash era is truly frightening. With no points to gain for falling below seventh, it will be near impossible to catch back up the more the Grand Prix progresses. I'm sure Marquis and Lemmy sees that. To go from ten points to a measly twelve, it will be arduous to make that up. To stay in the top three, he will need to come in first both times. To take the gold, the same rules apply.

I was excited to see how he did after his first race, but my whirlwind of thoughts distracted me. ' _Marquis, do you see what you are doing to me?'_

"I'm sorry. Your Papa is weighing heavily on my mind." I hated not knowing why this is happening to me. It should be obvious. I am an intelligent woman with years of life experience after all. And yet, I, for the life of me, cannot figure out why my feelings for him are causing me to behave this way. I have not felt this way towards anyone else, no one I can remember anyway. Is this how Daisy feels when she and Luigi spend time together? Does the world simply disappear, and you're trapped with the individual of your desire? Is that how it works? I don't wish to bother anyone with my problems, but I might need some advice on the matter.

"You see, your Papa is stirring something inside me I haven't felt many times in my life. It's hard for me to come to terms with it, but I am trying to get them sorted. Your Mama is fine; she just needs time to understand the feelings your Papa is surfacing."

I felt better after that. It seems I do have a grasp on my feelings, but still, the way my heart is beating remains foreign to me. I wish to explore this phenomenon further.

I want to know what it feels like to be in love.

* * *

My mind was focused this time. No more distractions. The third race was going to take place in Dino Dino Jungle. Thanks to Marquis's knowledge of our karting history. I decided to do a little research. Every track that has been introduced, down to the smallest of shortcuts, has been studied and memorized. Dino Dino Jungle was first brought in during the Double-Dash era. It sits in a leafy prehistoric jungle, lined with canyons, lakes, and geysers ready to erupt. Many dinosaurs inhabit the track, including a giant one that intends to crush the other racers below it or make them spin out. Giant logs were planted throughout the course. From my perspective, they serve to hinder maneuverability and reduce speed, which will certainly test the racers ingenuity. I'm curious to see how my…crush fairs.

' _I never thought I'd be using that term.'_ My cheeks started to flare again. How does one word make these emotions rise within me? Why does it make my heart accelerate? _'No, Rosie. You're getting distracted again.'_ I clapped my cheeks and turned my attention to the race.

Lakitu just finished counting down, the racers revved up and ready to go. My heart leaped when the camera shifted to Marquis and Lemmy. The former was at the wheel, his face determined, and fingers curled around the steering wheel with a firm grip. I could tell by the way his hands looked that he was nervous. It was the third race, and his overall position was lower than when he started. He needed to do well these next two races to keep in the top three.

" _For third place, I think…a hug will suffice."_ My words were coming back again. _"Second, I suppose… I can give you another kiss on the cheek."_ It was getting hotter suddenly, my hand involuntarily moving to fan my face. It didn't work.

' _Change the camera!'_ I shouted in the depths of my subconscious. It was like the world knew of my predicament and focused on Marquis for the longest, catching his winning smile as he and Lemmy sailed past an enraged Roy Koopa and Donkey Kong.

" _And for first place."_ Oh no, not this memory. _"How about one right there?"_ When I openly promised him my first kiss without any hesitation. No, I take that back. There was a little hesitation, but the promise itself was not my intentions. Now, I'm disappointed in myself for hoping he doesn't come in first. I wasn't thinking clearly. My lips moved on their own, and before I could retract my statements, the promises were made. That's not to say I will go back on them. If Marquis wins, good for him. I will congratulate him as I should, but how would things appear if I suddenly kiss a guest who has been in our world for a couple of days at most?

' _Then why did I kiss him on the cheek before he left?!'_ This is all so very confusing. _'Focus, Rosie! Worry about this later! Cheer on your guest!'_ I had the urge to slap myself. My mind is becoming a whirlwind of varying emotions; it's difficult to get a grasp on things. I must focus. Win or lose, I will congratulate Marquis how I see fit. If he comes in first, and my heart isn't ready, I will give him the second-place prize. I did it earlier; it should be easy. I will tell him I'm not ready yet. I'm sure he'll understand.

I clapped my cheeks again, cursing this odd behavior of mine. The monitor displayed the racers crossing a coarse bridge, where the giant dinosaur from the beginning reappeared. Its massive head was a big obstacle. Some of the racers were shoved into the beast's proximity and nearly fell off the bridge. Others safely crossed and entered the next segment, a jungle in an uneven road filled with erupting geysers. Just past them, the finished line awaited, and the first to cross and start their second lap is the team of Baby Mario and Metal Mario. Following in close second, Marquis and Lemmy brought up the rear, and close behind them were the mighty King Koopa and King Boo. It was a close race, close enough to keep my eyes glued to the screen. It was better than having my thoughts wander into dangerous territory.

"You can do it, Marquis. Don't let up," I said aloud. It wasn't a shout, so I am still abiding by my nature. The same, however, can't be said about the Lumas. They were crying at the top of their lungs for their favorite racers. My softer cheers were practically nonexistent next to them.

"YOU CAN DO IT, PAPA!" And that one was the loudest.

More racers converged into the jungle and crossed the finish line to start their second lap. It was a mixture of items being thrown with deadly precision, hidden obstacles popping up when no one expected it. It was hard to avoid being pelted by shells when three more appeared in another's hand. The franticness was real, and those at the front were the main targets.

Lakitu switched the camera to the top three. Baby Mario and Metal Mario, King Boo, and Bowser, and Lemmy and Marquis were fighting vigorously for first place. My foot was tapping anxiously as the three karts zoomed past the dinosaur and into a curly crystal cave. From there, they entered a branching bridge, each one taking separate roads. Somehow, they all met at the entrance of the geyser-filled crystal cave and continued their bout, but I notice Marquis and Lemmy pulling to the side where a big shortcut lied. The only way to properly access it is with a Mushroom, for there is a mud-like path to slow people down.

"How fortuitous," I whispered as Marquis and Lemmy became engulfed in rainbow lights. His special item came through for him yet again it seems. He's a lucky person.

With the added boost, Lemmy, who switched places to man the items, and Marquis, who took the wheel, flew over a large gap, bypassing all the geysers that were present, and landed safely on the other side. Not losing their momentum, Marquis exited the cave and drove around the dinosaur's head, offering the friendly-looking creature a warm wave. (He _would_ do that). Drifting around the curves, the duo entered the last segment and crossed the finish line once more, starting their third and final lap.

It was getting harder to breath. My hand fanned at my face, trying to cool me down. That's what I would use to describe the team of Marquis and Lemmy: cool. They had a clear idea what to do. Their teamwork is phenomenal, and I'm sure Marquis's knowledge of the tracks are giving him an immense advantage. He was putting his intelligence to wonderful use, but I wonder. How much longer can his luck hold out?

The first race – I'm sorry to say this, Marquis, but you and Lemmy only came in first because of your lucky draw. I can't say anything about the second race because I was too distracted by the way you make my heart soar, but this race - he pulled off a big jump because of his lucky draw again. Many of the races are determined through luck. Right at the end, something good or terrible can happen. Anything is possible, but whose luck possesses the greatest duration.

' _Show me, Marquis. Show me how good your luck is.'_ I was greatly invested in the match. Marquis and Lemmy maintained their lead, with Baby and Metal Mario in second, and Bowser, who I saw screaming, and Boo in third. Bringing up their rear was the team of Peach and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Morton, and Waluigi and Ludwig. It seems Toad and Yoshi are being bullied this time.

My heart is pounding, thrilled to see such an intense race. The competitors were passing through the geyser cave, a battlefield of items flying every which way. I've seen many difficult maneuvers being executed, flips and jumps being made with grandiose style. I clapped especially hard when Marquis pulled off a spin-kick and launched a green shell into a red's line of fire. He nearly fell off the kart though. Luckily, his partner saved him.

A small giggle came from my lips. "Not a bad move. You may want to…slow. It down… …uh-oh."

I see it. A blue streak entered the track and dashed past the innocent karts. All the while, it homed in on the not so innocent, striking those foolish enough to dare stand in its way. The blood in my veins went cold as the infamous game changer came into view.

The infamous Blue Shell.

The camera quickly displayed the first-place contestants. It wasn't Marquis and Lemmy, but my heart still sank because they were very close to them, and the area they were in had limited space to move. They were on the bridge with the dinosaur's head moving back and forth, and the top six were all huddled on it, the Blue Shell rapidly approaching. Everyone was panicking, trying to separate, but they had nowhere to go. I could tell many contemplated jumping off the bridge to avoid the explosion, but with the finish line right around the corner, it wouldn't do anyone any good.

I glanced at Marquis and Lemmy. My guest was stationed on the back, egging his teammate on. His countenance held his fright, but there was a sliver of determination laced in his ebony-black orbs. He had one last trick up his sleeve, I could tell. Question is, will it work?

The Blue Shell had its foes in sight, hovering over Baby and Metal Mario. This is when the racers exited the bridge and turned on the last segment, where the only thing that waited is the finish line. They had more room to work with, but the targets weren't going to let them go without suffering the same fate.

' _Come on, you can do this.'_ I prayed for my guest's victory. _'What is your plan?'_ Upon further inspection, I noticed Marquis had smuggled…a Mushroom? How did he keep a Mushroom for this long?

' _Wait.'_ My eyes enlarged. I know what his plan is, but…but that's not possible. Even the most skilled racers have difficulty pulling off this advanced maneuver. Does Marquis really intend to execute the Blue Shell Booster? Surely, he knows how preposterous that sounds. Although, this could be his only defense. Everyone was seeing this to the end. No matter where they moved, the blast from the Blue Shell would make them spin out and lose all their speed, but if Marquis can use his Mushroom at just the right moment, he can generate enough of it to avoid the blast's range and prevent any reduction. However, it's a _very_ difficult procedure to pull. Like I said, even the most talented racer has trouble.

' _Can he?'_

The Blue Shell went for the dive, everyone bracing themselves for impact. I hugged the baby-blue Luma to my chest and watched with unblinking eyes as the item crashed, and a large, fiery blue explosion erupted on the track. We all grew quiet while the camera continued to pan. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, cheering for Marquis to pull it off.

"Go Papa!" the baby Luma screamed. Did…did he really?

An audible gasp exited my lungs as I watched a golden kart fly out of the smoke and through the air, the riders mixed faces ranging from thrilled to downright flabbergasted. They landed safely on the ground, no reduction to their speed apparent.

I can't believe they pulled it off. My face is frozen in its shocked state, mouth hanging agape. They did it. I am beyond stunned right now.

My lips curled into a massive smile, a strong sensation of giddiness swelling in my bosom. It was too much to contain. I had to come out and say it. "Yes! Papa did it! He won!" I shouted at the top my lungs, my arms raised in the air, but I just didn't care. I can't believe what I just witnessed. How many miracles can this man perform before he's satisfied? I have only seen a handful of people successfully outmaneuver a Blue Shell, but I have never felt this wound up from it. I can only imagine what he and Lemmy must be feeling.

Speaking of whom, the duo was dancing around their kart, high-fiving and patting one another on the shoulders. They were practically aglow with happiness. Meanwhile, those caught in the explosion were less than thrilled. I'm certain none of them expected Marquis to pull off a victory such as this.

The scoreboard displayed the new rankings.

 _Lemmy and Marquis – 22 points_

 _Yoshi and Toad – 22 points_

 _Shy Guy and Link – 18 points_

 _Baby Mario and Metal Mario – 12 points_

 _Luigi and Wario – 11 points_

 _Peach and Daisy – 11 points_

 _Bowser and King Boo – 6 points_

 _Bowser Jr. and Morton – 4 points_

 _Toadette and Inkling Girl – 1 point_

 _Donkey Kong and Roy – 0 points_

 _Koopatroopa and Lakitu – 0 points_

 _Waluigi and Ludwig – 0 points_

My mind cannot comprehend the way things have progressed. This is so intense for a 50cc Grand Prix. Please calm down my rapidly beating heart. The last race may be too much for me to handle, especially with the way Marquis is performing. It's highly impressive.

"I knew Papa would win!" my guest's biggest fan boasted. She floated like a bird around us, chanting how much she believed in her beloved Papa. I never lost faith in him too. He's been highly admirable this Grand Prix. I can only guess how many fans he's earned from this alone.

Unfortunately, there was no time to praise him. It all came down to this final race. If Marquis comes in first once more, he takes the gold. I can't say anything beyond that. In our realm, anything can happen. I wonder if the same can be said about my bespectacled friend. In his dimension, what variable decides the universe's mood?

The stage roulette was starting to slow. In my head, I trying to predict what the final track will be. Many of them led to Rainbow Road, just because it would be the most satisfying ending to this crazy rollercoaster. The chances of it are pretty low, but with Marquis's luck, I can dream.

"Here we go." The roulette came to a halt, and the entire lounge grew silent. "…It appears everything is coming full circle."

Talk about fate. There was a part of me that knew this would happen, and now I'm glad to know my prediction came true.

"This is where our adventure began." My lips stayed smiling. "And now, here we are, back to start. I suppose your good luck is to blame for this. What strange fate brings you here again, I wonder. My, there's no end to how much joy you can provide me."

The final track of the 50cc Grand Prix is none other than…Rainbow Road – modern edition. The very same course Marquis and I started our crazy love affair.


	9. Grand Prix Finals

**Kommander Kandrent: Thank you for the kind words, really glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Cman215: Many thanks my friend; I'm extremely grateful for the kind words**

 **Cicada 3301: To be honest, I don't think I'm all that talented, but I appreciate the kindness. No, I have not considered publishing anything**

 **Awesomez43: Thank you very much**

* * *

Something told me this would happen. I had hoped my luck will spare me from further torture, but it seems this is my rite of passage. It's funny how things are coming around full-circle. This is where my training here began, and now, I'm ending my first journey on it. My mind ponders what Rosalina must be feeling. I bet she's having a good laugh, at my expense.

Here it is: Rainbow Road – the epitome of Mario Kart difficulty. To veteran players, it is either a beloved or loathed track. Many players hate Rainbow Road. Apparently, railing is a big deciding factor in a stage's likeness, and Rainbow Road hardly has any, so the likelihood of people falling off is high.

Of course, those on the other spectrum relish the challenge Rainbow Road provides. Me? I'm part of the love side. I _love_ Rainbow Road. It's my favorite track of the entire franchise. I just hate how overused it has become. The 64 version has been remastered for Mario Kart 8, which, at the time, was mind-blowing. The meaning has been completely lost though. Rainbow Road is supposed to mark the end of your trials, the very last obstacle to face. After battling the prior three tracks, the final glow of the rainbow greets us, beckoning us forward, daring us to accept its challenge.

We accept.

Our bodies grow tense, our hands start to tremble, but do we back down? Absolutely not.

We face the challenge head-on, our horns blaring through an intricate layout of twists, turns, and light. Our vehicles race across the road with blinding speed, tires screeching against the natural pavement. We bump and bash into the other racers, fighting for first place, using every item at our exposal, trying our hardest to beat down the competition. Our hearts are set afire, burning with the fury and passion of a thousand suns. Each new lap, the fire grows. The tension starts to lift from our shoulders, but at the same time, it never relinquishes its grip.

I remember playing Mario Kart 64 and Double-Dash back in the day, the hours I put into those games, trying to unlock everything I could. Double-Dash took longer because of the All Cup…cup. It forced you to race through all the tracks, all sixteen of them. Not only that, but you had to do it four times, one for each cc. The result? The golden kart Lemmy and I are currently using. This is the prize for completing the marathon.

While we're waiting for the impending race, I want to take the time to congratulate my teammate for his cooperation. Lemmy is an excellent partner. He's quick on the draw and isn't afraid to let me lead. Our plans haven't hit a snag yet thanks to his willingness to follow. Comparing our skills, he is, without a doubt, the better driver. Drifting, turning, boosting; Lemmy is leagues better than I am. Meanwhile, I have the sharper aim and more precise timing. It takes a few seconds, but I can snipe just about anyone if timed right. Although, in a mode where chaos is more bountiful, those couple of seconds are precious.

Together, we're a really good team. We've had some close saves, but Lemmy hasn't let me down. I can tell his self-esteem has risen astronomically since we began. The teasing he received from his brothers at the beginning were a thing of the past. The youngest Koopaling has proven himself over his siblings' antics. He has their respect; however, he also has their resentment. If there is one thing the Koopalings inherited from their dear old dad, it's his pride. For their youngest to overwhelm them and land in a spot most fortunate for him, their pride must be shot.

Right now, we're in a tight bind. It's the last race of the cup, and we're sitting with a pretty twenty-two points. That's where the bind constricts us. Tied with us is the team of Yoshi and Toad, and just below them are Shy Guy and Link with a nice eighteen points. The only con I can think of at the moment is that coming in anything less than first will ruin our chances guaranteed. However, the pros far outweigh the con.

First of all, the only two teams Lemmy and I have to worry about is Yoshi, Toad, Shy Guy, and Link. Those four are our main concerns. Even if Lemmy and I come in dead last, we'll still have twenty-two points, which will be greater than anyone else, thereby keeping us in the top three. Like I said, Team Yoshi and Toad is the main concern, and Team Shy Guy and Link are the secondary concern. The latter can still lose their spot if they do poorly enough, but the former is in the same boat as me and Lemmy.

Secondly, if we can do better than the other two teams, our gold trophy is guaranteed. It doesn't matter what place we come in. Lemmy and I will still be tied for first regardless if we can outplace Toad, Yoshi, Link, and Shy Guy. Baby Mario and Metal Mario currently have twelve points. If we place below seventh and they were to come in first, which offers ten points, they'll have twenty-two, and we'll still have the same, turning it into a three-way tie. But, if Shy Guy and Link places higher than both of us, they can potentially knock us down. Therefore, Lemmy and I must place higher than both to make this work.

Can we obtain victory? I believe we can. We just have to stay on our toes. Rainbow Road is built for close quarters. Everyone will be packed together, making it easy to inflict damage on multiple parties. It's devastating.

We can do this!

"Alright Lemmy, this is it. Our final race. Are you ready?"

We have a short ten-minute recess.

"Yeah! This has been so exciting!" the youngest Koopaling bounced around. "I know we can win it."

His enthusiasm brought a smile to my face. Nothing can bring down Lemmy. He's been cheering for the both of us. Meanwhile, I keep thinking too hard on things, almost ruining the dynamic we have established.

"There's no doubt in my mind," I told him and ruffled his mohawk. He was like a little puppy with the way he enjoyed being petted. "I'll make sure you can shove that gold trophy in your family's face."

"Yeah! Underdogs for the win!"

"To victory!" I shouted along with him. This has been the most fun I've had in a long while. I kind of want to take Lemmy home and show him what my dimension is like. I wonder if I can do the same for Rosalina. That would be nice; we meet up here, and I take her through the gate back to my world. That begs the question. Will Rosalina's appearance change to match my reality? I can't remember if Luigi's did. Rosalina would look stunning if hers did.

* * *

Our recess is over. Time to get revved up.

"Let's do this, Lemmy." He and I bump fists and hop into our kart. I'm starting us off with the driving while my Koopaling partner takes the back and man our weapons. There was an air of intensity around us. As we all lined up, the advanced track of Rainbow Road loomed over us. The tension was so heavy that I was afraid to look at the other racers. Since this is the final race, and many don't have anything left to lose, I bet they're deciding to make everyone else's experience hell. However, Lemmy and I have everything to lose. I know we're going to be a primary target.

"It's so heavy here," Lemmy pointed out.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," I replied, trying to stifle my trembling. "Stay on guard, Lemmy. This is going to be rough."

My hands were shaking. I could feel the penetrating glares boring into my back, claiming parts of my being to inflict damage upon. Lemmy and I are trapped in a lion's den, and it unnerves me greatly. To be under such malicious gazes, it was a whole new experience. But, I hope that by the end of this, we can all say we had an enjoyable time and be friends.

…I hope.

Lakitu swooped down. He gave us a once over before initiating the countdown.

3…

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

2…

I pressed down on the gas.

1…

This is it. Here we go.

 **Begin!**

The burst of the throttle propels us forward. Rainbow Road's music blares as we zip past the first space station and enter the anti-gravity segment. Like I stated, everyone has a bone to pick. The larger characters rammed into us at every corner in an attempt to knock us off. Bowser, especially, had us against the rails as his kart grind against ours.

"Your luck just ran out, pipsqueak! The great Bowser Koopa will take you down!"

Boo swerved towards us, and Bowser was punching his palm.

"Hold tight, Lemmy." I stomped on the brakes and put it into reverse. Bowser and Boo narrowly slid past us, and we put it back into drive and soared onto the gliding pad and to the second space station. Bowser's antics knocked us into seventh, and Roy decided to join his father in screwing us over. He and Donkey Kong rammed into our blindside.

"It's the end of the line for you!" Roy shouted. "There's no escape!"

"We'll see about that! That gold trophy is ours!" Lemmy shouted back. No way I'm letting them ruin our chances at victory. "If you want a fight, we'll give you a war! Marquis let me take the wheel."

"With pleasure." He and I switched positions. Our items are not too bad, a green shell in my hand and a mushroom in Lemmy's. It's safer to hold on to the mushroom. The boost will come in handy during narrow prisons, but we can't afford to go easy. We must recover lost time and catch up to first place.

"Lemmy, you're gonna do most of the driving. That okay with you?" I'm asking because he is the better driver. I trust him to handle the curves and sharp turns of Rainbow Road.

"Leave it to me, Marquis!"

"Thanks, partner, just stay focused on the race. I'll handle this firepower."

"Right! Let's go!"

I launch my green shell and let it ricochet off the railings. It takes a few seconds for me to aim, but this time, I don't have them. I have to be on the roll constantly throughout just to keep us ahead of the game. Those precious seconds I once had are now stripped away and dangled in my face. Everyone is my enemy. No one, except Lemmy, can be trusted.

"Marquis, I got a big one!" Lemmy called out. I had just slammed the Mushroom into the fuel tank and buckled down from the sudden speed increase. Without missing a beat, I took Lemmy's weapon, which was his special Bowser Shell except painted in his colors. It was a nice way to differentiate between the Koopalings.

"Thanks, Lemmy!" I unleashed judgment, letting the Bowser Shell spin its way through the track.

We're moving over the conveyor belts and through that slope with the alternate dash panels. We should reach the branching gliding paths momentarily. I just hope nothing strikes us before and during the flight.

Unfortunately, we're not going to get that lucky. Chasing us down are three red shells, and in my ears, I can hear Waluigi laughing his ass off. It seems he, too, isn't happy with our progress.

We brake some items boxes. Immediately, I launch the triple green shells in retaliation to the red, and with an extra red on our side, I send it barreling into the racers ahead of us, taking their spot in the process. That brings us to sixth place.

"Lemmy, tell me what place Yoshi and Toad are in, and Shy Guy and Link."

"Yoshi and Toad are in third, and Shy Guy and Link are holding first," he responded. I nibbled on my bottom lip. This is what I was afraid of. The other two are a good distance ahead of us, and every racer behind them are making our lives a living hell. It will be just as difficult to catch up if these shenanigans keep blowing up. It was hard to aim, and if I can't aim, we can't catch up, and for some reason, I'm not getting my special item. With our placement, I should've had it at least once by now, but this doesn't seem to be the case.

"Stay on their tails, Lemmy. It's chaos back here."

"We should switch," he offered.

I shook my head in defiance. "No, you keep on driving. You're better at it than I am. Besides, with me on the back, I can inform you more accura- drift towards the right, Blue Shell incoming!"

Lemmy didn't waste seconds and started moving towards the right-side railing. The spikey shell blitzed past us, seeking out the first-place victims.

"Let me know if Link and Shy Guy lose their place."

"They didn't. The shell just vanished."

I cursed under my breath. "Music box. I bet they were saving that one."

Our kart's acceleration increased under the last row of dash panels. The tune of the lap change entered my auditory canal, signaling the start of the second lap. We're still in sixth place, however, and I have no idea how to reclaim first..

* * *

Xxx Rosalina xxX

I was shaking in my seat, fingers laced together and trembling as my rapt gaze never strayed from the monitor and the golden kart trying to make its move. I can only imagine how arduous it must be to have so many enemies single you out, using you as their main punching bag. With his steady incline of progress, it only makes sense to corner him at every turn, but I'm sure he's having a hard time retaliating. He and his partner's coordination and teamwork will be put to the test along with their ingenuity and wits. Something I noticed is how they haven't switched roles for a while. They're sticking to the parts they excel better at; it's a clever strategy, but at the same time, it's bound to become more readable.

Marquis's aim is nothing to scoff at. From my point of view, it's easier to see where to target and when to execute, but in person, it's another story. There's so little time to think and plan your next move, and by the time you do, your attacks are being guarded tightly. With Marquis, he's quick to aim, but his execution is a little problematic. Either he doesn't have confidence in his shot, or he's waiting for a more opportune time. Regardless, he's driving me insane.

Lemmy is very skillful with his driving technique, and I can tell when the camera zooms in on his face that he's concerned for his partner. The level of determination Marquis is able to build inside the young Koopaling is staggering. The two are making my head spin and my heart melt. I don't recall ever being this engrossed in a race before, but here I am, hanging off the edge of my seat, watching with bated breath. I long tuned out the cheers and cries of the Lumas and focused on my crush.

They weren't that far behind the other racers. However, each one presented a wall that was difficult to overcome. Some had a barrier of triple shells circling around them, daring anyone to get to close or too far ahead. Others have a line of bananas to absorb the hits, and if I had to guess, there were another three in reserve.

"This is so stressful," I hissed. I am too hyped for this, and the stress is pressing down on my shoulders once again. Why is it stressful? Well, really, it's that promise I made to my bespectacled crush. Not only does this race determines what his overall position will be, it also decides which prize I give to him, but I've already made up my mind on what to do. I'm just hoping he comes out feeling proud of himself. I know how heartbreaking it can be when all that work is gone to waste. It's painful.

"Come on, Marquis. You can do this."

The first lap was stressful enough. This second lap continues to pile on the pressure. Marquis and Lemmy are within the other five's line of sight. This could very well ruin their chances or put them in a more fortuitous position. I'm hoping for the latter.

My heart is pounding against my chest, not used to such intensity from a spectator's perspective. I find myself fanning my face more as the heat rises to my cheeks. My toes are curling in and relaxing, and my fingers will not cease their trembling. My breathing is becoming more sporadic, and I can feel my skin break out into a sweat.

My body cannot handle this much excitement, but I love how it provides me with answers. There is one question I have been dying to figure out, and at first, I was unable to narrow it down. The question simple grew larger, and the answers were becoming more irrelevant. At last, I finally have the answers I've been searching for. All that remains is to wait for the time to present my findings.

' _I'm sure it will surprise us both.'_

* * *

Xxx Marquis xxX

So, it all comes down to this. Two and half minutes, a lot of chaos. Seemed to go by like a snap. I have never felt more alive. The rush, the adrenaline, the never-ending rage of my opponents; Lemmy and I are about to end it all. Our second lap came and ended in the blink of an eye. All I can remember is trying to survive while admiring my partner's skills, which are on point.

This is it. This is where it ends, our third and last lap, no items, no support. It was Lemmy and me against the world. The other racers sought to destroy us, sought to bring us down to the hell they call last place and relish in our anguish. However, Lemmy and I fought until our breaths ran dry. We never showed weakness, never displayed an ounce of vulnerability. It was imperative we stayed strong, mandatory that we stay on guard, and it was the fire in our hearts, the desire to push through the barrier that kept up going.

We cheered each other on. No matter how many times we were hit, I encouraged Lemmy to keep trying. Regardless of times I missed our marks, Lemmy pumped me back up. One blunder is all it will take. One slip up, and Lemmy and I will suffer immensely. We couldn't afford to make a mistake.

I've never felt so much pressure. My ankles were shackled with a hefty object, and I was plunged into the deepest of waters. The struggle to get my breathing under control was real. Is it nervousness, or is it excitement? I wish to say both, but with the way my hands refuse to cease trembling, I can't say for sure.

"You're pretty good for a beginner."

I turn my head to the side, greeting the team of Daisy and Peach. The Princess of Sarasaland was stationed on the back. Thankfully, I didn't see an item in her hand. Their closeness made me nervous, however. I tried not to show it.

"Maybe in real life, but behind the screen, I'm beyond the basics," I replied. We approach the gliding pad that would take us to the largest space station with the alternating belts.

"Hey, boys?" Daisy called out. My eyes shifted to her, and I paled when she waved a red shell in my face. "No hard feelings, right?"

Pink waved us goodbye and winked before slowing down and letting us pull ahead. Daisy rubbed salt on the wound when she hit us with her shell as we were flying and sent us falling to earth.

"Sorry boys!" the girls stated as they glided to the other end. Lakitu carried us to safety, giving the other racers ample time to pass us.

"Not so lucky this time, huh?!" Roy yelled and left a bomb for us to eat. We were engulfed in the explosion and forced to roll. Lemmy and I were dazed, and I was feeling very nauseous.

"The balls won't stop spinning," Lemmy spoke up. I shook my head and regained my composure.

"Snap out of it Lemmy! We don't have time to waste! Step on it!"

The youngest Koopaling came back to reality and quickly got back into the swing of things. He stomped on the gas and shot us back to traffic. We were in dead last from what I could see, and the finish line was not that far away. This is going to be tricky.

"Pedal to the metal, Lemmy. Give her everything you got," I told him. I need my special item. The difference between it and a regular star is the duration. My special item lasts longer than the star, but it doesn't appear as often. I could, potentially, get two regular stars before getting one special item. What we really need is a Bullet Bill. It'll catch us back to the group, and if we're lucky, we may be able to follow up with something good. If we're lucky.

We break a double item box, but the contents weren't what I hoped. Just two mushrooms, it was all we had until another item box came around. The racers ahead of us were trying their absolute best to keep us away. They were armed with just about every item on the list.

"Marquis," Lemmy called.

"Yeah?"

"Think we can make it?"

I looked ahead. The only thing I could see is a humongous wall standing before us. The gates were closed, and a guard was stationed outside each individual one. I couldn't see past ninth, the challenge looming over us like a curtain. It would only separate if we go up in the ranks.

"That depends. Are you feeling lucky?"

Lemmy leaned forward. "More adventurous really. How about you?"

I shrugged. "After that setback, I'm feeling a little irritable. I want revenge more than victory right now. What do you say?" I ruffled his mohawk. "Want to unleash the horror these fools have brought?"

He nodded fiercely. "Yeah!"

"Then punch it!"

Lemmy did just that. We re-entered the…I'm going to stick with lion's den. We re-entered the lion's den and approached the first of many gates. For this final lap, we had to move accordingly. There is one jump I want to try, but it's very risky. I have never tried it in the game. Although, with our current predicament, we may need this jump to take back the lead.

Slipstreaming increased our speed to bypass the guards blocking the gates. They were friendly too, Toadette and Inkling Girl. They even waved at us before attacking with their items. We dodged the traps and scurried through the opening, drifting along the track, and boosting forward towards the next gate.

The main oppressors were guarding the top. To make it that far, Lemmy and I had to drift, turn, and blow our way through the walls and stake our claims. The track shook from the explosions caused by our chaos, almost like it was terrified of us.

That's good. It should be scared.

I had Lemmy save the more tactical weapons for later use. Any mushrooms we received were saved for a rainy time. That jump I keep mentioning. If we were on a higher cc, we could make the jump without any boosts, but since this is the weakest, we need all the help we can get. Lemmy had one mushroom in his claws. That will be our golden ticket. In the meantime, we had to make do.

It's been a while since I had such a thrilling race. Those days getting used to the world made me a little anxious, but that anxiety quickly transformed into pure desire as I let go of my inhibitions and followed the flames my heart conjured. It was like my very being is telling me to shut the hell up and ride, ride like I never done before.

I listened, let the adrenaline consume everything and be my guiding spirit. Forget about any promises, forget about any fears or nerves, just hold on to the rail and ride. Ride like the wind.

"Lemmy, take the right path. There's a jump afterward we'll have to take. If all goes well, victory is ours."

"Roger!"

We flew off the gliding pads, jumping through the three boost rings, and onto the last anti-gravity section.

"Hand me your mushroom," I told him. We took the lower path, where this shortcut will come in handy, hopefully. I'm betting it all on this one jump.

Lemmy stuck to the right of the spin boost bumper. The top racers were in sight, and the jump was closing in. I clung to the mushroom and swallowed the lump in my throat. I never felt so nervous playing Mario Kart before, nor have I ever noticed how stressful it really is. I knew it was an insane game on the inside, but now I feel like a few years have been shaved off my total lifespan.

Is it possible for someone to die here?

"Drive off the edge, Lemmy! This is it!"

I braced myself for flight. By taking this shortcut, we will bypass the multiple turns leading to the final stretch. All it will take is one more sharp turn and a casual stroll to the finish line. That's all. If we can make it safely. We can sneak past first, take the gold, and let the stress from this cup wash away via the cheers and praise.

That was the plan anyway.

I had just slammed the mushroom into the fuel tank and slightly buckled under the sudden increase of speed.

" **Marquis!** "

There was a blinding flash.

Everything turned white.


	10. Epilouge: Welcome to the Family

My ears were ringing, my vision was blurry. I could barely make out Lemmy's voice as he spoke to me. Everything was hazy.

* * *

Xxx Rosalina xxX

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. No. No, I can't believe this. I…I have no words right now. They failed me, filling my throat but refusing to come forth. I moved my hand from my lips, but even so, my words stayed put. I was that taken aback.

' _So close.'_

They were so close. I could taste the sweet nectar of victory, wanted to indulge myself in the delectable texture. But, one unlucky draw ruined it all. That one moment crushed the hopes of so many people, simultaneously breaking the hearts of many.

' _It was such a clever tactic too.'_

I must give credit where it's due. His strategy is cunning. Had it been done as he envisioned, I am certain his success was assured. But, that isn't the case this time. At the very end of the race, his luck ran out. It's very odd. He was so lucky during the start of the Grand Prix, but then, the universe decided to abandon him. Marquis and Lemmy were left to fend for themselves, no help, no support. My heart cried out for them, especially for the former.

I understood, though, why he was going to do it. The jump is not that tricky, but it takes a lot of speed to pull off. However, 50cc doesn't offer a ton of natural acceleration, unlike 150cc, Mirror, and especially 200cc. The mushroom was a nice touch, and he executed the maneuver flawlessly, but we were both blissfully oblivious to the surroundings. The Bomb-omb came out of nowhere. I should have been more attentive, more aware. I know it was impossible to warn him, but I like to think our hearts are so intertwined that he can sense my emotions, my fears, my strength, my weaknesses. When it comes to love, I think I may prefer the spiritual aspect of the concept rather than the physical one.

' _Then again, I do think he's pretty cute when he's embarrassed.'_

Is that why I feel so angry? I can feel something…sinister brewing in the depths of my soul. It was a foreign feeling, completely new to me. It made me rise from my seat and bear my teeth like a Chain-Chomp bearing its fangs. I have not felt this agitated before, and it terrified me how evil my thoughts started to sound. The words swirling around in the crevices of my cranium like a vicious hurricane would make even Bowser faint and fear me.

' _Can you imagine it, Marquis? Me, the normally stoic and levelheaded princess of intergalactic travel letting her emotions consume her. You…you make me feel this way. It's your fault I've become like this. Seeing you being bullied and pitted against the world doesn't sit well with me. You are by far the kindest person I've ever met, and seeing this happen to you, it isn't right.'_

I hate that this happened. All I have is empathy for you, the one who made an important spot in my heart. Because of this, I cannot help but grow vexed by this incident.

"Nooooo! Papaaa!" You should see your little girl, Marquis. She's just as distraught. Do you feel the same way we do? Is the anger I'm feeling yours? Or, if you are fuming, is it because you feel the vexation of my own heart?

My legs could not support me any longer. I desperately needed to sit down and reassess what just transpired. His victory was assured. Nothing else could stand in his way. I believed everything was said and done, but at that last moment, it all came tumbling down right before my eyes. When I saw that hidden Bomb-omb, the biggest gasp flew from my lips.

" **Marquis!** " I had screamed at the time. Forced to watch his kart plummet to the earth below, my hopes fell along with him.

' _He was so close! Just a little more!'_ I didn't know my fingers were curled in, making a fist that trembled as it sat on my thighs. Even with all my cheering and support, it seems fate had other things in mind for my bespectacled crush. A portion of me speculated this would happen. I knew his luck would run out eventually, but I never anticipated it would run dry at such a dire moment. That's the worst. I didn't want it to end, his streak of luckiness, but now I feel guilty for doubting it initially. I should've remained steadfast in my faith. Maybe the outcome would be different.

I can only envision how this must feel, to be taken down right before the final stretch and having your entire hopes dashed along with it. It's a painful experience. I have experienced my fair share, but this? This hurts me too, and I am not even racing. I can feel his pain though. I know the agony of losing an important race, especially when it counts the most.

"Poor guys," I said while covering my face with my right hand. "They were so close."

The camera zoomed in on the duo of Lemmy and Marquis. The latter tousled the Koopaling's hair while trying to smile. It was fake though. I can see the sadness locked within; he was crushed, and I cannot blame him. For his first Grand Prix though, there are no words to describe how proud I am. He was nervous at first, rightfully so, but he came through and showed everybody just how formidable he is. No one will take him lightly again after this.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! He had it! He was right there! Why?!" the little Luma continued to sob. She has become her Papa's number one fan it seems. I do agree with her cries. This wasn't fair, but that's how the universe works. Just when you think you're in the clear, something blindsides you. Marquis also got the short end of the stick. That was the final lap. …No bouncing back from this.

It's such a shame, but this is the placement for the final race.

1st – Metal Mario and Baby Mario

2nd – Roy and Donkey Kong

3rd – Koopatroopa and Lakitu

4th – Link and Shy Guy

5th – Luigi and Wario

6th – Daisy and Peach

7th – Inkling Girl and Toadette

8th – King Boo and Bowser

9th – Bowser Jr. and Morton

10th – Toad and Yoshi

11th – Waluigi and Ludwig

12th – Marquis and Lemmy

As the points totaled up, I hugged the crying Luma to my bosom.

"Don't cry little one. Your Papa raced valiantly. You should be congratulating him for his hard work."

Believe it or not, something good did come out of this.

"B-But Papa."

I petted her head. "Did you forget? How many points did Papa have before?"

She sniffled. I must speak with Marquis about giving her a special name. It's too inconvenient referring to her as "little Luma."

"He had twenty-two."

I'm waiting for the gears to turn. "That's right, but there were only two teams that warranted his worry. One came in fourth, so how many points did they earn?"

"Four?" I think she was starting to get it.

"Yes. The other team came in tenth, which means they receive no points, right?"

"Mhm, but Papa came in last. He also doesn't get points. He's still at twenty-two."

"But the team who came in tenth is also at twenty-two still, and the team who came in fourth originally had eighteen. With those four points, how many do they have now?"

"Twenty…" It was all coming to her. Her tiny pupils enlarged. "Twenty-two. They all have twenty-two."

I smiled at her returning glee. "Lastly, the first-place team had a score of twelve. Add ten points to it."

Frankly, I am just as astounded. I don't think this has ever happened in Mario Kart history.

"They also have twenty-two! It's a tie! It's a four-way tie!"

 _Lemmy and Marquis – 22 points_

 _Toad and Yoshi – 22 points_

 _Shy Guy and Link – 22 points_

 _Baby Mario and Metal Mario – 22 points_

 _Luigi and Wario – 14 points_

 _Daisy and Peach – 13 points_

 _Donkey Kong and Roy – 8 points_

 _Bowser and King Boo – 6 points_

 _Koopatroopa and Lakitu – 6 points_

 _Bowser Jr. and Morton – 4 points_

 _Inkling Girl and Toadette – 2 points_

 _Waluigi and Ludwig – 0 points_

And there it is, the final score of the Grand Prix. With a miraculous four-way tie for first, Marquis and Lemmy still came out victorious. It seems his luck held out for one last spin. While he may have fallen, the position of his rivals remained more in his favor. But, regardless of placement, I am nonetheless proud of him.

The four first-place winners stood atop the first-place pedestal, but there was barely enough space for all of them. They were all bunched together, trying to accommodate everyone but failing miserably. It was when Marquis placed Lemmy on his shoulder that the bigger allies did the same. Shy Guy sat on Link's shoulder, Baby Mario was held by Metal Mario, and Toad rode on Yoshi's back.

' _I wonder what's going on in his head. Is he happy? Is he sad? What emotions are swirling around in that brain of his? Did he enjoy the Grand Prix? Does he feel ashamed?'_

He was smiling more now, and it was difficult to determine if it was a genuine smile or not. Is he hiding the pain by masking his emotions? That simply won't do. I will not let him shoulder the burden alone.

"Come on, Mama! We have to go congratulate Papa!" the Luma declared, slipping from my grasp and floating swiftly to the teleporter. I barely had enough time to catch up before she vanished in a flash of light.

I sighed. "Children are so impatient." No wonder my crush is so good with kids. His patience is abnormally high, and if he can get a bunch of rowdy Lumas under control with little trouble, I think I've chosen a good partner.

Turning to the other Lumas, I graced them with a small smile. "Wait here until I return." My face started to heat up. "There's a new addition to our family I plan to introduce to you."

I didn't need a teleporter. I'm a magical woman. With a wave of my enchanted wand, I can arrive at the Luma's location in no time. Although, I first had to mentally prepare myself for the events ahead. I do plan to properly introduce him to the family. I think the Lumas have taken quite the shine to him and vice versa. And, if I can be so bold, after the excitement of watching the Grand Prix, I believe I'm due for a hug. Who better than my crush? I'm positive I can persuade him to comply, and honestly, I'm sure he can use one as well.

* * *

Xxx Marquis xxX

There's a lot I should be saying. A myriad of words has accumulated, but I didn't have the heart to say them. Am I happy? Somewhat. I'm more disappointed than anything; however, I'm not too surprised by the results. In the end, I still came in first, but I was hoping for a cleaner victory. The only reason, the **only** reason Lemmy and I maintained our spot is that the major competitors didn't do as well either. If Link and Shy Guy got higher than fourth, the gold trophy would be theirs. So, yeah, I am bummed out, but what can I do? I gave it my best shot and proved I can race with the best of them. That's all I could do.

I should be more disheartened, but I am too distracted by the freaking Hero of Hyrule! How can I be heartbroken when one of my favorite characters is standing right beside me? I shook Link's hand like a madman. "It's an honor, no, a privilege to meet you, Link. How do you like Mario Kart? Does Zelda know about this? Have you ever pitched the idea to Mario and the others? What timeline do you come from? Seriously, how is Zelda?"

I thought I was done with this phase but apparently not. I mean, I'm meeting Link! I would _love_ to visit the Legend of Zelda universe. Maybe Ocarina of Time? Majora's Mask? Definitely Majora's Mask. Hook up with Cremia. Anyway, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I will not waste this opportunity! Unfortunately, they had to pry me away from the green-clad swordsman, who grew increasingly uncomfortable with every question. What's wrong with asking which Zelda does he find the hottest? I prefer Breath of the Wild Zelda, but also, I prefer to Paya from the same game. Paya is just so precious. Change my mind.

After the short ceremony, we all mingled about. I received pats on the back from the various racers. Even Bowser congratulated me, after a heavy slap on the back that almost killed me that is.

"Not bad for a newbie! You have potential!" he had roared.

I was so happy when Yoshi suddenly lifted me on his back and started running around. As a kid, I always wondered how it feels to ride on the green dinosaur's back and let me tell you…best. Feeling. Ever! I thought it would be all rough and bumpy, but nope, it's no ounce of discomfort whatsoever. It was amazing!

I'm just glad there are no hard feelings. I mean…I destroyed the competition for the most part. Had Waluigi not thrown that Bomb-omb, I know I would've won, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Even Lemmy was receiving praise from his family. Working with the little guy was exciting; he was a great partner. …I need to watch out for him should we be enemies next race. He improved a lot. I may have accidentally created a monster.

"Papa!"

My vision was suddenly obstructed by blue light, and my skull was being hugged by a pair of stubby arms. There's only one who calls me Papa and sparkles blue. However, they just had to yell out my assigned name in the most crowded of places, where people are, no doubt, staring at me. I can feel the gazes and hear the snickers, but I didn't dare speak up about it.

"You were awesome, Papa! The others didn't believe me, but I knew you would win! My Papa is the greatest racer ever!"

' _Please stop talking. You're only making things worse.'_ I wanted to whimper. The snickers increased in volume. I just wanted to disappear now.

I remove the Luma from my face. Yep, she's the Luma who's convinced I'm her new father. Who else could it be? Well, at least she's happy with my performance. The last race was a bummer, still hurts to think about it, but I'm glad my performance left the audience breathless.

"Your Papa is pretty cool, huh?" I smiled at the gleeful Luma, tickling her sides. "He's full of surprises."

"So, how long has this been going on, _Papa_?" Daisy nudged me in the side, holding back her snickers.

I glared back, but with the heat spreading to my face, I doubt it was worth anything. "I had no part in this. She did this independently."

The tomboy princess rubbed her chin, one of her delicate brows raised curiously. "Oh, so you can differentiate between boy and girl? You've been here for how long now? Four days, Peach?"

"I would say so, Daisy," the pretty pink princess concurred, mirroring her cousin's thinking pose. "Four days in our world and he's making such progress. Is there anything else we should know about, mister?"

I tried to lower the temperature of my cheeks, but I'm not a robot. "If you must know, Rosalina is the one who confirmed it for me."

Why did I say that? People in this universe love to gossip, so why did I just mention Rosalina during a topic about me being called Papa?

"Of course, of course," Daisy retorted. "Rosie wants to make sure her Lumas' father know what gender they are. A nice, _poetic_ guy like you can certainly sweep a girl like Rosie off her feet."

Poetic? Since when did people start calling me poetic? Rosalina is the only person who knows about my poetry, so how does she… …It was her! She was the one spying on Rosalina and me the other day!

"Ooh, poetry," Peach chimed in, a knowing smirk on her lips. This isn't going to get any better, is it?

The blonde princess covered her lips with her fingers and let out a light giggle. That was no innocent chuckle though. I'm very familiar with a woman's laugh. You can tell a lot about women based on their hands. Peach intends to set my embarrassment meter ablaze.

"My, you work fast, Marquis. I never would've guessed you were such a charmer. You beast."

"Excuse me?! I am not a beast!" I adamantly denied. Am I blushing? I think I am. This is the first time I've been called a beast in this manner, and I do not like it. I'm a gentleman, damn it!

"I don't know about that," Daisy commented with a giant smile.

'Anytime you want to step in and help me, Luigi, that would be nice.'

"Let's ask Rosie, shall we?"

' _Please don't.'_

"Ask me what?"

Of course. She would appear as soon as the notion is passed. I hid my face behind the Luma. The little girl is my shield right now.

"Rosie, glad you could make it," I heard Daisy say. Someone bumped me with their hips and kept on going. My guess is Peach; she likes doing that apparently.

"Hey, Mama. I found Papa," the Luma stated, shuffling in my grip. I assume she's waving, but I refuse to peek.

Rosalina chuckled back. Her footsteps closed in, and my legs wanted to do the same but away from here.

"He looks awfully embarrassed. What happened?" She asked. My body tensed when I felt her hand land on my right bicep. "This is a momentous time."

' _You're about to find out.'_

Daisy and Peach started laughing again, making chills fall down my spine as I felt their stares bore into my soul.

"Oh, we're just trying to weasel some information out of him," Daisy replies. Does Rosalina know about her eavesdropping? I'm pretty sure she found the perpetrators. I don't know if the second one is Peach or Luigi. It must be one of them though.

Rosalina rubbed my arm, her fingers caressing my limb until they briefly touched mine.

' _What is she doing?'_ I'm still too embarrassed to look.

"What could Marquis possible know that would make you all so eager?"

' _I know many secrets, my dear.'_

"Is it true then that he regaled you with his poetry?" Peach spoke up this time. I was very tempted to sneak away; however, my exits are blocked by pretty much everyone. Luigi and Mario surrounded me, keeping me from escaping, and I am in no shape to be outrunning the Mario Bros. Bowser is here somewhere too, and if he spots me trying to make an exit, I'll be placed under harsher spotlights.

"Hmm, why don't _you_ tell us, Daisy?" Rosalina retorted. "After all, you and Luigi heard just how wonderful his pieces are."

' _Ha! So Luigi is the accomplice! Take that! How does it feel to be thrown under the bus?'_

"And to think, it was such a lovely afternoon." Rosalina took the Luma from my hands and wicked at me, linking her arm with mine, revealing her face to be just as hot as mine. She's on my side, thankfully. "I was learning so much about the worlds beyond, but then, _someone_ had to…invade our privacy," her voice started getting lower. The galactic princess turned on the others, her sickly-sweet smile in effect, inflicting paralysis on Luigi and Daisy. She presses her body against me, and for a brief second, I can hear my heart scream out.

"Everyone knows how much I value my privacy."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head, unable to maintain eye contact with the platinum blonde princess. Daisy just whistled, looking in the opposite direction, leaving her boyfriend to come up with an excuse. "Umm…well, a-about that…you see…"

He and Daisy exchanged a look and nodded. "It was Peach's idea."

Oh, so they're throwing the Mushroom Kingdom Princess under the bus.

Peach gasped in response, taken by surprise. "I don't believe this. You're going to pin this whole thing on me?"

"Yep, sorry cousin, but the truth has to come to light," Daisy replied without a moment's hesitation. "Shame on you for prying into someone's love life."

"You didn't have any qualms eavesdropping on their time alone," Peach retorted with feistiness. Now, this is how Paper Peach handles an argument, quick and snappy; don't fuck with Paper Princess Peach.

"Wait a minute," I got everyone's attention. A thought just occurred to me. "Peach was initially supposed to show me the ropes. She got on the elevator with me and joined me to the garage, but instead of showing me around like she promised, she got Rosalina to do it. …She told you two about our conversation in the elevator, didn't she?"

"That is exactly it," Luigi agreed. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned my crush to Peach! Something told me that was a bad strategy, but did I listen? Nooo! I just had to open my mouth! I just had to say it! As soon as I looked into those eyes, I became weak. Damn you!

My response came quickly. "See, this is exactly the reason why men don't like talking about their feelings. Women like to twist them to their liking."

Peach simply smiled at me. "In all fairness, Marquis, you have a lovely way with words."

"Oh? And just what sort of conversation did you two have?" Rosalina inquired. She glanced at me momentarily and returned her attention back to Peach.

' _Oh no.'_

"Now this I have to hear," Bowser suddenly stated, slinging a muscular arm around my shoulder. I couldn't escape this.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Even Lemmy was against me? What the heck man! I thought we were friends!

Peach cleared her throat. "He mentioned a little about his dimension and commented about the boys' infatuation with me. But when I asked, he told me, and I quote, "If I may be so bold, my eyes and heart belong to the fair Princess Rosalina." I've been so giddy about it."

That's it, where's my Star Buddy? I want to take it, conjure a bag, and place it over my head to mask my massive embarrassment.

"Ha-ha! Very bold of you indeed!" Bowser stated, slapping me hard on the back, again. "Real men don't beat around the bush."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Daisy cooed. I really wanted to disappear right now. Oddly enough, this doesn't look as depressing as I'm making it out to be. People are laughing, yes, but the encouragement and clapping greatly outweighs the snickering and joshing. If the people were laughing _at_ me, I'd break down and run away. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Ha! And you owe me some coins, bro," Luigi announced, holding out his hand for his grumbling brother to lay in the money. Are they serious? There was a bet going?

"I think you found a wonderful guy, Rosie," Daisy commented. She and her cousin stood together, eyeing us carefully. It was like the entire world was watching us right now, and all I can do is hide my face until it's over. How much longer?

Peach asked next. "Does he serenade you too?"

"Nope," I said quickly, using every motion in the book to express any refusal I had. "Nope, nuh-uh, no way, no ma'am, absolutely not, don't even think about it. Not. On. Your. Life."

The whole crowd laughed. I am not singing. No amount of begging is going to change my mind. I don't care how powerful a woman's puppy-eye is, I'm not doing it.

"He does not, but if I had to choose," she presented me with a radiant smile. "I would much greatly prefer them as opposed to being serenaded."

' _Rosalina, you beautiful woman who lives at the Observatory.'_

"And no, he will not be reciting any for you."

What took me by surprise is Rosalina gesturing Lakitu to come and film us. All eyes were upon us as the galactic princess nuzzled my shoulder with her cheek.

"They are for me and me alone, just like his heart."

To top it off, she did something that made my face flare with heat. My own mumblings were deafened by the roaring cheer of the mass audience, the lingering tickle of her lips once pressed on my cheek.

* * *

Xxx Rosalina xxX

The ceremony and following celebration ended in a flash. In that time, Marquis and I became the center of attention. Thanks to me, he was subjected to the worst teasing of his life. Everyone wanted to know more about our relationship. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to be so bold in front of a massive group of spectators like that, but I just couldn't take it anymore. My heart wouldn't calm down regardless of my tactics. Although it was enlightening to hear Peach and Daisy question him, I had to save Marquis from utter embarrassment, but in the end, I joined the fun. It was necessary. We were going to be in the same boat nevertheless. I needed to have a little enjoyment before my words started to hide in my heart again.

The people refused to leave us alone. My face has never felt so hot before, nor have I ever been more embarrassed. I was able to smile through it, but on the inside, I was a colossal mess. My normal levelheadedness barely stayed intact. The only way I managed to keep smiling is because I knew I wasn't alone in the matter. My object of affection stuck by me and rode the kart alongside me. I had his arm conjoined with mine the entire time, knowing full well it would only make matters worse, but I did not care. I didn't reveal my own feelings, but now I know how Marquis feels. Allow me to say, the amount of relief that washed over me when Peach revealed is comparable to nothing in this world. That was a question that's been plaguing me for a while. Does Marquis feel the same about me like I do him?

The answer is yes.

* * *

Xxx Marquis xxX

One thing I noticed during the celebration…Rosalina stayed relatively close to me, and I mean we were practically hugging. She wasn't exactly being clingy, but her proximity added to my nervousness. Between that and the joshing banter, I had one hell of an afternoon. I'm sure I gave Hinata from Naruto a run for her money with how red I must've turned. I'm dark-skinned too, so I can only tell I'm blushing by how my face burns.

I can still feel the touch of her arm around mine. When Rosalina, the Luma, and I returned to the Observatory, I dropped to my knees and let out the biggest sigh of relief I've ever produced. "I just want to hide my face from the world." I wanted to take my beautiful gold trophy and slid it over my head and brood. Unfortunately, the trophy doesn't have an opening and my head is too damn big anyway.

Rosalina placed a hand on my back and started to rub it comfortingly. She kneeled beside me. "You have my sentiments."

I don't believe her. "Really? Because as I recall, you were adding a lot of fuel to the fire," I retorted while shooting her a glare. She smiled back, her head tilted to the side.

"It was all in good fun. I saved you in time, is that not correct?"

I opened my mouth to respond; however, there was no denying her claim. She could've left me to suffer, put me in the spotlight and regaled the others with one of my pieces. She didn't do that though, and instead, weakened the teasing by joining in and receiving the same punishment. It was sweet of her.

"Thank you. I mean it."

She snaked her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my left one. "You're very welcome."

"Even though you were purposely egging everyone on."

My comment made her laugh. "Forgive me, but as you know, I have a fun time teasing you."

"Ain't that the truth?" I sighed. "It's like our training session all over again."

The princess almost burst out in a fit of giggles. Have you ever been surrounded by giggling girls? It's not as great as it seems. It's very nerve-wracking, actually. To me, it's like someone is planning my death, and the giggles reflect the happiness the killer will obtain from it.

"You bring this side out of me. It's your fault I'm like this."

"Me? What could I possibly have done?"

Rosie, it's a cute nickname, helped me stand and placed a hand on her hips. "I have done some soul searching, reevaluating some choices, and I have concluded that my increased mischief is thanks to your contribution. The Lumas have grown quite attached to you, and at the same time, I share their sentiment. I cannot thank you enough for being in our lives. I didn't know my object of affection is so great with kids.

I ended up scratching the back of my head. This is a lot to soak in. In my own dimension, I'm quite good with kids. Now, I have a harder time with kids who are already used to things, but if I'm there to help nurture them, like my nephew, then it's no problem at all. I'm not great with kids, I do have my limits, and I know how kids are, but I am glad I was a good baby.

"Thank you, but you're giving me too much credit. Kids are a hit or miss with me."

"I give credit where it is due." She placed her hands on my chest and stepped close. "Ever since you came here, I have had the most fun in a long time. I'm glad you were selected to join us. Feels like this was fated to happen."

Another laugh. "Although, I'm sure you never expected to have your private life exploited."

I nibbled on my bottom lip. My secret is out, but Rosie here never said anything about it. Thanks to her mother, everyone knows how I feel about their resident space explorer. And yes, these feelings did die a long time ago, but after getting these newer games and just seeing how stunning she looks, I can't help it. I know I'm not the only one who's had feelings for a fictional character. I mean... that's what fan-fiction is for.

"About that…may I ask what went through your head when Peach revealed my conversation with her?"

There was a moment of silence. I wasn't sure if we should be talking about this right now, but a part of me needs to hear this.

Rosie lifted her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. Even now, I can tell there was a lot going on inside her mind. The way her eyes peered into mine, I couldn't begin to unravel the mysteries. But, I hope no one comes to interrupt us, not like in anime.

"Do you remember when I mentioned wanting to solve something, and that when I did, I would tell you my findings?"

I nod. "Y-Yeah, I remember, but only if I made the top three. Did you…did you solve it?"

Her soft laughter was melodious to the ear, eroding my awareness. I could get lost in the sound, and I could just drown in her sparkling blue eyes.

"I did," she said, her face edging closer. "And I will share them with you…a love so true."

Everything slowed down. The flow of time seemed to dilate, and a sea of fire erupted inside me, forcing a cry from my heart as it burned from the emotions swelling deep within. It told me, screamed, begged, pleaded with me to leave behind the inhibitions. Take the helm and forget about the nerves that tried to hold me back. Leave behind that which will slow me down.

I listened.

Rosalina's lips touched mine. My senses began to deteriorate. Like a smooth cloth, they spread a level of warmth that couldn't be replicated. Beyond surreal, I felt weightless as a pillar of light engulfed us. I had flashbacks to that dream. The similarities were uncanny: the warmth, the closeness, the unforgettable fire that burned indefinitely. They were all the same. Even the disappoint of separating was similar. I was hesitant to consider it a dream.

"I love you," I blurted out.

Rosie's cheeks were matching Mario's preference of red as each second past. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment, but my mind has a good enough storage.

"As do I," she breathed. Once more, I placed my lips on top of hers and felt her body grow tense as I held her tighter, closer to my body, and kissed her. Lightning was all I could feel. The desire for more became my goal, and Rosie gave me just that. Her surprise must have vanished because she kissed me back fervently. Our kiss deepened, our hold became unbreakable, and a burst of fire erupted around us. Her soft hands touched my cheeks, and I could feel her leg wrap around my thigh a little, but her embarrassment returned full force as she broke the kiss and turned to hide her face. I believe she didn't mean to be so bold.

We never let go.

"I have one last thing to say," she responded, fidgeting slightly. I waited for her to get her thoughts in order. Meanwhile, I'm still reeling from our shared kiss. I got to kiss my fictional waifu, **twice**. I can die happy now.

After that last race, I really needed this embrace. My grip was tightening, not enough to crush, but powerful enough to express how much I didn't want it to end.

One more deep breath later, "I'm ready," Rosalina said. She opened her lips to continue, and I felt like the fate of my entire being rested on her response.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of screams broke the silence instead. We were so startled, we both let out a shout and held one another for dear life.

"Congratulations, Papa!" the Lumas announced. Confetti rained down as a sparkling banner made from Star Bits levitated in the air.

"Welcome Home Our New Papa" is what's written, and the Lumas danced around us, singing their praises as their stubby arms latched onto my arms and joined our frightened embrace. We were surrounded by a tunnel of rainbow lights.

"Welcome home, Papa," the baby-blue Luma stated. She sat atop my head.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yep! I got everyone to help. You're family now, Papa. Welcome aboard!"

I was so touched, I think I might actually cry. Can you believe this? The Lumas did all this just to welcome me in. I…th-there's just no words. I am all kinds of happy right now.

"I said I would introduce a new family member, but I wasn't expecting this," Rosie admitted. She rubbed the blue Luma's head. "You all did a wonderful thing. Thank you."

"You have to welcome Papa too, Mama."

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Recomposing herself, Rosie leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"The children have spoken. Welcome to my family, Papa," and sealed it with another on my agape lips. As we stood there, surrounded by the Lumas, I started to have recollections of where this entire dimension hopping began. That chance encounter with the mysterious racer, who later turned out to be Luigi, set this in motion. If I didn't accept his offer to race, the story would end. I would just continue believing in whatever I wanted to believe. In fact, had I not gone to the track at all that day, I would have missed this entire opportunity, but by partaking in my hobby, I was able to stay in Wonderland and see just how far down the rabbit hole went.

Taking my first steps into the Mushroom Kingdom, I was overwhelmed with how beautiful it looked. The skies, the mountains, the scenery; it was breathtaking. It was so powerful, I fought back a set of tears that threatened to fall. Everything was just so beautiful. My dreams were slowly becoming a reality. As a kid, the want to visit all my favorite franchises was insanely high. I remember reenacting everything I saw on TV and video games. My childish mind couldn't be stopped. The imagination that resides inside my subconscious was too powerful for mere children to comprehend; it was ahead of its own generation.

Then, I met her, and this crazy love affair began. She interested me ever since Super Mario Galaxy first came out. I wanted to know more about her, looking through every source I could think of at the time. From her appearance alone, I knew she was related to Peach in some way. The similarities between the two are uncanny, but because of Rosalina's more adult-like persona, I figured she was Peach's mother or something. When I first saw the storybook scenes, I didn't know it was detailing Rosalina's origins. I'm slow like that.

It started with simple stuff, like gazing at her as she floated around the Observatory. I had to marvel at her beauty. It was truly otherworldly. Indulging in small talk was tough to grow accustomed to because all I could think about is how fortunate I am. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with Rosalina herself. It didn't take us long to bond. We became fast friends, but I never stopped to wonder how fast that would change. I know I was actively trying to pursue a relationship with her, but to be honest, I was positive I wouldn't stand a chance. Rosie looks like the type of woman with a specific preference for a man. I thought she would be more interested in someone else, not some random stranger from another dimension.

How wrong was I?

It all worked out in the end. My feelings are revealed, reciprocated, and cradled. Rosalina's are safe, cherished, and nurtured. It's hard to believe a woman like her didn't know what love felt like, but I'll help her. All my pieces have been said. Now, I couldn't even think of anything else to articulate. Whatever. Words cannot express how I feel by themselves anyway. Talk is cheap, in my opinion. I'm more a man of action, and as the saying goes, "Actions… speak louder than words."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
